Razones incorrectas
by haemosz
Summary: Arnold ya no es el mismo de antes...Helga guarda un gran secreto y a pesar de que sus caminos se separaron hace años, ahora una descabellado trato los une en un matrimonio por conveniencia. Gracias por leer :
1. Chapter 1

Hola, esta es la primer historia que escribo y espero que les guste.

1ra. aclaración: para esta historia imagino a los personajes con un aspecto mas de manga o anime, como en la imagen que puse de portada (espero que se vea)

2a. aclaración: no soy dueña de los derechos de HEY ARNOLD; todos los derechos de HEY ARNOLD pertenecen a Craig Barttlet.

Creo que es todo, espero que disfruten su lectura :)

* * *

-¡No puedes hacer esto, simplemente no puedes obligarme a hacer una cosa así, estas mal y lo sabes Bob!

-¿Yo estoy mal? Yo no fui quien engaño a sus padres para irse a parir en otra ciudad a un bastar…

-No te atrevas a llamarlo así y para tu información hice lo que hice porque de haberme quedado con Uds. no hubieran dejado que naciera ¿o me equivoco?

-Pues sí, tienes razón ¿pero sabes lo que hubiéramos evitado?

-No, dímelo tú.

Helga esta cada vez más molesta, es la primera vez que ella y su padre se ven años y en vez de platicar de las cosas que habían hecho en ese tiempo, llevan ya varios minutos enfrascados en una fuerte discusión, y es que, aunque la relación padre e hija nunca había sido excelente las cosas empeoraron hacia más o menos 9 años.

-Lo sabes y muy bien Helga, hubiéramos podido evitar que pusieras en entredicho el buen nombre de la familia con el nacimiento de ese chiquillo y la mala vida que has estado llevando después de eso, sin ponerte a pensar en los demás, pero que otra cosa puedo esperar de ti si siempre has sido una egoísta y rebelde ¿Por qué nunca has podido ser como tu hermana Olga?

-Hay por favor Bob, Olga siempre Olga ¿no te has cansado de eso? Porque yo sí.

-Claro…ya entiendo haces todo esto por envidia…

-¡¿Qué?

-Por supuesto, tu hermana es la hija que cualquier padre puede desear: excelente estudiante, una talentosa artista, exitosa en todo lo que se propone pero sobre todo una hija obediente…en cambio tú…siempre has sido una rebelde y ahora el colmo, revolcándote, solo dios sabrá con cuantos, ni siquiera has podido decirnos quien es el padre del niño y claramente es porque ni siquiera tú lo sabes ¿cierto?

Claro que lo sabe, pero a pesar de lo que se dijera de ella jamás rebelará de quien se trata y enojada, se obliga a callar; una vez más, bajo la mirada acusadora de su padre; quien espera a que ella refute lo dicho…

-Lo ves, no puedes negarlo- dice ante el silencio de su hija- has hecho lo que has querido de tu vida arruinándola y ahora también quieres arruinar la de tu hermana.

-No es cierto, esa nunca ha sido mi intención.

Bob notó una repentina baja en la guardia de su hija menor y como buen hombre de negocios decide atacar.

-Entonces demuéstralo, no le arruines a Olga la oportunidad de ser feliz; al fin ha encontrado al hombre perfecto, con quien desea casarse, pero como ya te dije, tu reputación no será bien vista por la familia de él y eso podría impedir el matrimonio, son unas personas que toman muy enserio esos asuntos- habla con una voz más tranquila.

-¿Y la única solución que encontraste fue esa locura?- también un poco más tranquila.

-No es una locura si lo piensas bien, si tienes un matrimonio con alguien que posee la buena reputación que a ti te falta, ocultar esta vida que has llevado será más fácil porque los cuestionamientos serán menos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué él? - ¿Por qué Arnold?, piensa ella.

-Porque su excelente reputación como abogado e integrante de la comunidad es irrefutable, además ustedes se conocen desde niños ¿no? Y eso facilita las cosas.

-N-no podría yo

-¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE TUVE QUE OFRECERLE A ESE MUCHACHO…!- vuelve a alterarse.

-¿A-a-a que te refieres con "ofrecerle"?

-¿Tu a que crees?; tuve que ofrecerle una fuerte suma de dinero a cambio de que se case contigo.

-¿y el aceptó?… ¿por qué?-se pregunta a sí misma en voz alta.

-pues porque como siempre lo he dicho todo mundo tiene un precio y el de suyo es el dinero que necesita para seguir con la absurda búsqueda de sus padre.

Al escuchar la respuesta, toda la determinación de Helga para rechazar los planes de su padre comienza a derrumbarse, pues aunque el matrimonio con Arnold por una parte ponía en peligro su gran secreto por otra le daría la oportunidad a él de lograr el sueño de toda su vida… ¿Qué debería hacer?

* * *

-¿Entonces mamá, iremos a conocer los lugares donde jugabas?

-Si…si es que todavía existen.

-¡Súper! será muy divertido.

Bob estaba realmente desesperado, tanto que la presionó para que aceptara mudarse a Hillwood en tan solo una semana y ella tontamente aceptó; y no debió haberlo hecho, fue muy difícil informarle a su hijo sobre su repentino matrimonio para después decirle que debían empacar inmediatamente sus cosas porque tenían que mudarse a su antigua ciudad en tan solo una semana; sin embargo su hijo, que a pesar de su corta edad el niño es bastante maduro, se ha mostrando bastante entusiasta ante ella, pero ella lo conoce y sabe que finge, y es que Helga sabe que si él actúa así es para apoyarla, y para no preocuparla más. Sin embargo sabe también que esto está resultando muy difícil para su hijo y lo único que Helga espera es que el pequeño Erick, a quien de cariño ella le dice Rick, sea más feliz en esta nueva vida de lo que ha sido hasta ahora. Lo cierto es que no puede dejar de sentir temor y se sigue preguntando el por qué aceptó, y mientras empaca sus pertenencias y observaba a su hijo hacer lo propio, la respuesta le llega desde lo más profundo de su alma: _"porque todavía lo amas tonta"_.

Y es verdad, no puede negarlo, aun lo ama; y es que aunque ha tratado con todas sus fuerzas dejar de hacerlo, hay tantas cosas que se lo impiden; la principal, el pequeño niño de 8 años que ahora va y viene por la habitación tratando de decidir que objetos llevará consigo para que lo acompañen en su nueva vida.

Helga se detiene frente a su hijo haciendo que deje su actividad por unos instantes y se inclina para poder observarlo mejor, aunque no es necesario, pues su imagen ya está bien grabada en su mente; su piel blanca; su complexión delgada; la forma de su nariz un tanto respingada que la da un toque de dignidad cuando está enfadado y las pecas que la adornan graciosamente, y que un día su hijo unió con un plumón para ver que figura se formaba, consiguiendo únicamente una nariz y unas mejillas rojas gracias a lo fuerte que Helga tuvo que frotar para borrar las líneas; su cabello color rubio rojizo, del que el niño a una corta edad ya se había quejado porque sus compañeritos del jardín de niños comenzaron a llamarlo "fosforo sin encender", asunto que quedó arreglado gracias a la intervención de la maestra; sus ojos…esos ojos tan iguales a los de él, que a veces le duele mirar porque le hacen recordar una cruel verdad: que por más que lo intentó nunca logró ser la dueña de su corazón…

…Sí, conoce perfectamente a ese niño…como solo una madre conoce a su hijo, porque sin importar nada y a pesar de todo, Helga G. Pataki es su mamá, ella y solo ella…y no "la señorita perfección".

* * *

-¿Mamá? –Dice el niño desde su cama y con ojos somnolientos mientras su mamá, sentada a un lado de él, acaricia su cabello esperando a que se duerma, para lo cual no falta mucho - ¿puedo ir despedirme de mi maestra?

-Por supuesto- el ciclo escolar se terminó y su hijo se encuentra en plenas vacaciones de verano, así que no está yendo a la escuela- te puedo llevar cuando vaya por tus documentos, ¿no quieres despedirte de nadie más?

-No- contesta simplemente, Helga no insiste porque sabe que su hijo no es muy bueno socializando en la escuela y que hacer amigos no es lo suyo- ¿crees que él me quiera?

-Claro- trata de sonar tranquila y convincente- ¿Y sabes por qué?

-Mmmm…

-Porque es imposible no quererte, además ya te he dicho que Arnold es un buen hombre ¿no?

-Sí, ¿y sabes por qué otra cosa mamá?

-Mmmm… No, dímelo.

-También soy encantador…

-Jajaja…si Rick y modesto también.

-Si mamá-dice cada vez mas somnoliento- soy igual a ti- Helga vuelve a acariciar la frente de su hijo.

-Sí, Rick eres igual a mi- _eres mi hijo_, añade en su mente.

Y se encargará de que continúe siendo así, pase lo que pase protegerá su secreto.

* * *

Más tarde presa del insomnio Helga intenta en vano escribir; necesita hacer las correcciones marcadas para lograr que publiquen su libro de poemas, se ha esforzado tanto para conseguir esta oportunidad; ella y Rick pasaron por tiempos difíciles, llenos de carencias y aunque la situación había mejorado en el último año y medio, gracias a que consiguió un mejor trabajo (trabajo que por cierto le duele dejar),las cosas mejorarían mucho mas con la publicación del libro, y eso es algo que ahora más que nunca necesita; porque no sabe que pueda esperarle a su regreso en Hillwood. Pero a pesar de su urgencia en estos momentos su mente no la ayuda, prefiere, por cuenta propia, repasar los acontecimientos ocurridos en aquel entonces.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada: todos los derechos de HEY ARNOLD pertenecen a Craig Barttlet.

* * *

Hace 9 años...

Después de salvar el barrio y retractarse de su confesión de amor, Helga decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era cambiar el trato que había estado dándole a Arnold y esforzarse por acercarse a él de otro modo, así que comenzó a comportarse más amigable y lo consiguió, logró tener una relación con él…pero solo como amiga y ahora, en su último año de preparatoria, las cosas se han puesto peor, más que insoportables; Arnold y Lila son la pareja número uno de la juventud Hillwoodense y eso está matando a Helga. Su mal humor ha rebasado los límites y a hasta la pobre Phoebe está pagando las consecuencias y para colmo el día es insoportablemente perfecto, cálido mas no caluroso, el cielo despejado y alegría por doquier, así que Helga prefiere huir de eso y esconderse en el salón de ciencias, pero al abrir la puerta del salón no se encuentra con un aula vacía, dentro esta Lila, pero lo que más la sorprende no es encontrarla allí habiendo un día tan perfecto fuera, si no que está llorando desconsoladamente. Helga está a punto de marcharse pero Lila al percatarse de su presencia corre velozmente hacia ella y la abraza llorando más desconsoladamente.

- ¿Oye, que te pasa?, ¡SUÉLTAME!

- Lo siento, es solo que… aaaayy se que nunca hemos sido buenas amigas pero… snif snif

- ¿buenas amigas? Yo diría que nunca hemos sido amigas Lila.

- Si tienes razón pero sé la clase de persona que eres…sé que se puede confiar en ti y en estos momentos necesito tanto de alguien con quien hablar…snif…snif…

Helga sabe por instinto que debe huir de allí pero su boca actúa antes de que su cerebro lo autorice.

- Está bien; suéltalo ¿Qué pasa? ¿a caso tienes problemas con tu novio el señor perfecto?

- ¡Ayyyyyyy! Helga- arreció el llanto

- ¡Crimeny Lila, vas a dejarme sorda!

- L-l-lo siento es que *snif *snif… es que yo… yo…

- YAAA ¿TU QUE?- dice perdiendo la paciencia.

- *snif *snif...estoy embarazada –susurra como si en verdad no quisiera ser escuchada pero aun así el buen oído de Helga lo hizo, provocando un fuerte shock en ella.

No puede ser…eso significa que ellos…no quiere pensarlo siquiera, que sean novios ya es bastante difícil pero que hubieran llegado más lejos es insoportable.

- ¿Helga?- la pelirroja la sacudió un poco trayéndola a la realidad de nuevo

- ¿es de Arnold?

- Claro que es de él ¿por quién me tomas?

- Lo siento- dice en verdad apenada al tiempo que siente su corazón se rompe porque aquello significa que se acabó y que jamás tendrá una oportunidad con él porque Arnold jamás dejará a Lila desamparada- en todo caso no tienes por qué estar así, conozco a Arnold y sé que te responderá y…

- Es que yo no quiero tenerlo.

- ¿Qué?- realmente no comprende a la chica que tiene enfrente.

- Es que…digo Arnold me gusta gusta pero no me gusta gusta tanto como para casarme con él y también está mi papá; no quiero decepcionarlo…y tienes idea de lo que dirá la gente, a-además quiero hacer tanto con mi vida, deseo convertirme en una modelo famosa, no pretendo quedarme para siempre en Hillwood siendo solo una…ama de casa…yo no quiero tener esto…- usó un tono despectivo al señalarse el vientre.

Helga no puede salir de su asombro, jamás pensó verse involucrada en una situación así, pero sobre todo no pensó que Lila pensara de esa forma; porque si ella estuviera en su lugar tal vez también estaría asustada, pero al mismo tiempo estaría feliz, está segura de que amaría tanto al bebe como ama al padre y lo tendría a pesar de lo que la gente dijera y aun si Arnold decidiera no estar a su lado, por Dios…lucharía con uñas y dientes por ese pequeño o pequeña, porque sería hijo de Arnold, si tan solo ella fuera la mamá…pensó con tristeza.

- Pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo de un aborto

Si tan solo fuera así…

- es que me da miedo que me pase algo por practicarme uno, pero entre mas lo pienso mas creo que no puedo tenerlo.

Si ella fuera la mamá…

- ¿Y por qué no?- dice para sí misma, iluminada de repente por la idea más descabellada que había tenido su vida.

- ¿Qué dijiste Helga?

- ¿por qué no lo tienes? Si quieres no es necesario que nadie se entere de tu embarazo, puedes inventar algo y nos iremos las dos de aquí a donde no nos conozcan, claro está.

- ¿y después que Helga? ¿Qué hago cuando nazca?

- Dármelo a mí, yo me haré cargo de él si tú no lo quieres.

- Pero…es que…no sé.

- Dices que quieres seguir con tu vida ¿no? Pero al mismo tiempo le temes a practicarte un aborto, pues entonces lo que te propongo es la solución. Piénsalo bien ¿quieres?, solo…no tomes una decisión precipitada ¿ok?

Helga se marcha después de decir esto; dejando a la pelirroja con nuevas cosas en que pensar.

Si el día había empezado mal está terminando peor; conforme pasa el tiempo Helga siente que se acerca cada vez más a la locura, lo ocurrido esa mañana la está matando y lo peor es que en esta ocasión siente que no puede siquiera recurrir a Phoebe. Está por abrir su tercer bolsa de chicharrones cuando el teléfono suena; es Lila para pedirle que se reúnan porque ya tomó una decisión. Helga sale de casa sin avisar; está ansiosa, tanto llega al lugar de la reunión en tiempo record; Lila debe de sentirse igual pues llegan casi al mismo tiempo.

- ¿y bien Lila?

El tiempo parece avanzar en cámara lenta y Helga siente que el corazón se le sale del pecho.

- Lo tendré.

- Bien, entonces déjame todo a mí.

* * *

Una vez tomada la decisión hubo que poner manos a la obra rápidamente; Lila, instruida por Helga, anunció que debía irse porque recibió una propuesta para convertirse en modelo pero como primero debía prepararse no la vería muy pronto en la portada de alguna revista. Sobra decir que Arnold quedó destrozado por la noticia, algo que Helga quiere aminorar hablando con él.

- Te escucho Helga – habla con total desanimo; de hecho parece que solo aceptó hablar con ella por pura cortesía.

- Escucha se que estas mal por lo de Lila pero…

- Ah ya; pero tú me lo dijiste ¿cierto?, dijiste que lo mío con ella no funcionaria y aun así yo empecé a andar con Lila ¿y qué? ¿Vienes a decirme que me merezco lo que está pasando? ¿Qué eso me pasa por no hacerte caso?

- No, no Arnold yo…

- Basta Pataki, no quiero hablar contigo, lo que pase entre Lila y yo solo nos concierne a nosotros dos ¡No te metas!

Arnold se marcha sin permitirle hablar y para Helga queda claro que la amistad entre ellos se terminó definitivamente y tal vez eso sea lo mejor.

* * *

Ese mismo día Helga habló con sus padres y les dijo que quería llegar a ser tan buena estudiante como su hermana Olga y que por eso necesitaba irse de Hillwood pues encontró la escuela ideal para tal propósito pero estaba ubicada en otro estado. Al principio sus padres se rehusaron pero gracias al poder de convencimiento Pataki finalmente aceptaron y sin importar que el ciclo escolar estuviera bastante avanzado Bob consiguió arreglar todo rápidamente; y así en un pocos días todo quedó listo para su partida, pero antes de irse Helga tiene solo una cosa más que hacer y es hablar con su incondicional amiga.

- ¿Helga ya vas a decirme porque has estado tan rara últimamente?

- Si Phoebe- toma aire- es porque me voy.

- ¿Te vas? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

- Lo que te voy a decir es algo muy delicado así que…

- Lo sé Helga, total discreción

Helga le narró los hechos a su amiga; tratando de leer en su rostro su opinión pero su cara de póker no la dejó y tuvo que esperar hasta terminar su relato para conocer lo que pensaba.

- ¿Estás segura de esto Helga? Porque lo que planeas hacer no será nada fácil, digo ¿ya pensaste que harás con tus padres?, pueden descubrirte- Helga hizo un ademan de contestarle pero Phoebe prosiguió- y si no lo hacen ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen cuando sepan que tienes un hijo?, y esta también Arnold ¿no crees que tiene derecho de saber que va a ser padre?

- Phoebe yo…

- No Helga, piénsalo bien son tantas cosas las que hay que considerar para hacer algo así- su actitud es dura, pero es solo porque en verdad le preocupa su amiga, casi hermana.

- Lo sé y ya tengo cubiertas la mayoría- suspira- se que no será fácil pero quiero hacerlo, quiero darle una oportunidad a ese niño o niña.

Phoebe se queda callada un momento.

- Si ya lo decidiste…está bien cuenta conmigo.

- Gracias Phoebs.

- Siempre nos hemos apoyado, no iba a dejarte ahora, pero para serte franca me duele mucho que te vayas.

- Te entiendo, a mí también, pero estaremos en contacto, te prometo que la distancia no acabara con nuestra amistad.

La despedida fue muy difícil hubo llanto, recuerdos, risas, abrazos, promesas; pero sobre todo el deseo de que ese momento fuera eterno y así no tener que decir adiós.

* * *

Los meses pasan y Phoebe como siempre cumple su promesa, se comunica constantemente con Helga y la mantiene al tanto de lo que ocurre en Hillwood, bueno de casi todo, porque hubo solo otra cosa que Helga le pidió y esa fue que no le hablase sobre Arnold, le dolería demasiado el solo hecho de oír sobre él; sin embargo, sí le cuenta todo sobre las especulaciones causadas por su partida tan abrupta y que en cambio, el que Lila se marchara no causo ningún revuelo, tal vez porque todo mundo cree que Lila jamás sería capaz de mentir y Helga, en cambio, no posee la excelente imagen de la "señorita perfección", además se marchó repentinamente y sin justificación aparente.

Pero con todo y eso, las cosas no pueden ir mejor para Helga, aun a pesar de las constantes quejas y el mal humor de Lila. Un día mientras arreglaba unas cosas de su seguro escolar, conoció en la clínica, por azares del destino, a una señora muy agradable y partera de profesión, que accedió a ayudarles, ella le ha hecho los chequeos a Lila para asegurarse que todo iba bien con el embarazo y ofreció que llegado el momento utilizaran la casa de ella (la partera) para que Lila dé a luz, además ayudara a extender la documentación que respaldara que la madre del bebé es Helga. Mary, ese es el nombre de la partera; también le recomendó a Helga que vistiera ropa holgada e inclusive que se colocara algunos rellenos aquí y allá, nada exagerados, así cuando aparezca con el bebé creerán que verdaderamente es suyo. Incluso el interés que hay en su ciudad natal sobre su partida le conviene; por eso instruyó a Phoebs que llegado el momento haga circular el chisme de que Helga G. Pataki se ha convertido en madre y que por eso se había marchado meses atrás, algo con lo que la oriental no está para nada de acuerdo pero como ya es costumbre entre ellas no importa porque aun así lo hará. En lo que se refiere a su familia, se siente agradecida por el poco interés que sus padres ponen en ella, porque gracias a eso no la visitan, ni hablan a la escuela para preguntar qué tal va, además su hermana está de viaje, así que no hay ningún problema; y hablando de la escuela, también eso está cubierto, al ser una escuela en una ciudad grande el embarazo en sus alumnas no implica un gran problema, incluso le están brindando facilidades para estudiar y graduarse; aunque el parto ocurra durante el ciclo escolar, de esta manera obtendrá su certificado sin complicaciones.

Lo único que hace falta es que el embarazo de Lila sigua yendo tan bien como hasta el momento para que el parto sea en casa y así todo salga conforme a lo planeado; y eso es algo por lo que Helga ora cada día…

* * *

Finalmente el día llegó…

Helga está esperando fuera de la habitación, ya que por más que suplicó para que la dejaran entrar, Mary le dijo que era mejor así, que como partera debe estar únicamente concentrada en la mamá y el hijo/a; además le dijo a Helga que no tenía de que preocuparse ya que en dado caso de que necesitara ayuda su hija estaba allí, quien por supuesto es totalmente de confianza.

La espera le parece eterna a Helga, pero por fin un sonoro llanto potente resuena en toda la casa anunciando que el bebé ha nacido, ella está a punto de entrar pero al parecer adentro adivinaron sus intenciones porque la hija de Mary sale, impidiéndole el ingreso.

- Lo siento señorita pero aun no puede pasar, aun hay que arreglar a la mamá y…

- A mí no me importa verla desarreglada, voy a pasar- interrumpe Helga

- Lo siento ya le dije que aun no, como ya le dije falta arreglar a la mamá y al niño- anuncia de esta manera el sexo del bebé con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, que de por si al parecer que todo el tiempo está alegre.

- Un niño…

La rubia necesita sentarse, derribada por la emoción y no porque el recién nacido sea un niño si no porque escuchar esto es, de alguna forma, la confirmación de que aquello por lo que se estuvo esforzado tanto finalmente se ha materializado.

No lo puede creer; aun no lo ve y ya siente surgir en ella un gran amor por ese pequeñito y eso que no fue ella quien lo llevó en el vientre sino Lila… Por Dios era verdad…Lila es quien dio a luz a ese niño y si Helga, que no lo hizo, siente lo que sienta, entonces quizás Lila después del parto y de conocer al bebé pudiera arrepentirse y decidir quedarse con el niño.

Un inmenso pánico invade a Helga, está incluso a punto de llorar, cuando la llaman para entrar al cuarto. Recobrando la postura se dirige a la habitación; dispuesta a aceptar lo que pase, así que entra y lo primero que hace es mirar a Lila; esperando, con esto, saber si su temor se volvía o no realidad pero es tomada del brazo por la hija de Mary quien la lleva hasta donde se encuentra el niño

- ¡Señorita vamos, apresúrese! Pensé que quería conocerlo.

- S-sí claro.

Entonces lo ve…y con un rápido escaneo confirma que es simplemente perfecto. Yace dentro del moisés comprado por Helga, moviendo sus manitas como buscando aferrarse a algo. Helga acerca la mano y deja que tome su dedo y justo en ese momento el pequeñín abre los ojos y la mira; son unos ojos iguales a los de su amado Arnold y sabe en ese mismo instante que ya no podrá soltarlo; que si Lila decidiera conservarlo, su vida ya no tendría sentido y así su temor se hace más grande.

- Helga- la voz de Lila la llama a la realidad- ya platiqué con Mary y dice que no hay ningún problema si me quedo con ella y tú y él- refiriéndose al bebe- se van al departamento.

- Pero… ¿está bien que te separes tan pronto del bebé?- de inmediato se regaña mentalmente; pues lo que debería hacer es quedarse callada, tomar al niño y marcharse de allí antes de que la pelirroja cambie de opinión.

- Bueno, como ya le dije a Mary yo no pienso amantarlo ni nada de eso por lo tanto no serviría de nada que regrese al departamento contigo.

- ¿Mary?- Helga busca la respuesta de la partera.

- Esa es la decisión de Lila, pero no te preocupes yo te seguiré ayudando con el bebé en lo que puedes cuidar de él tu sola.

- De acuerdo

- Ok ya está decidido, entonces adiós Helga- a la rubia no le pasa desapercibido el hecho de que solo se despidió de ella; demostrando que el pequeño no le importa.

- Hija, voy a acompañarla a su casa tu quédate aquí y cualquier cosa me avisas.

- Si mamá.

- Muchas gracias a ambas; se que deben estar cansadas y…

- Helga; no hay problema lo hacemos con gusto, en verdad.

- Entonces a-adiós Lila- logra decir a pesar del nudo que se le formo en la garganta; en una mescla de sentimientos, entre ellos el poder conservar a quien a partir de ahora será su hijo y por otro lado la tristeza que le provoca el saber que el pequeño no es amado como debería serlo por su madre biológica.

Y así Helga se dirige a su departamento y a su nueva vida, prometiéndose a sí misma que el pequeño que lleva en brazos jamás volverá a sentir ese rechazo, ni esa falta de amor; pues ya se ha convertido en la razón de su existir.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡SÍ!, pude publicar otro capi, la verdad ya lo tenia pero necesitaba corregirlo; espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco a todos los que han leido mi historia y especialmente a quienes se han tomado el tiempo para dejar su reviews, la verdad me emocione mucho al leerlos:)

Bueno, hasta la próxima :):):)


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los derechos de HEY ARNOLD pertenecen a Craig Barttlet.

* * *

Presente…

No puede evitar suspirar ante los recuerdos; aquel fue el ultimo día que habló con Lila, tiempo después hojeando una revista vio una foto de la pelirroja; así que supone que logró su meta de convertirse en modelo, pero siendo honesta trata de no pensar mucho en ella, en quienes si pensaba, y muy a menudo, es en las bondadosas de Mary y su hija; y cada vez que lo hace le ruega a Dios que estén bien, pues si no hubiera sido por ellas quien sabe que hubiera pasado; porque los tiempos que siguieron fueron tiempos difíciles. Pero ya no es el momento para seguir perdiéndose en los recuerdos, es tarde; el sueño al fin la ha alcanzado y lo mejor es descansar un poco, aun quedan muchas cosas por hacer y muy poco tiempo para hacerlas antes de que inicie su nueva vida, una nueva vida en la que será parte su viejo pero eterno amor y futuro marido: Arnold.

* * *

El viaje parece ser más largo de lo que en realidad es, quizás por la compañía de Bob, quien se negó a dejarla ir sola, como si ella fuera una especie de _novia fugitiva_, la idea la hace sonreír, cosa que al parecer molesta a su padre.

-Espero que sepas comportarte Helga- es curioso como ahora nunca la confunde con Olga- ya te dije lo que me costó…

-Sí, Bob ya me lo dijiste antes y no veo la necesidad de que lo repitas ahora- dice cortante, no quiere exponer a su hijo a una discusión; ya está bastante afectado, Helga lo sabe porque lo vio morderse ávidamente las uñas un par de veces.

-¿Por qué le llamas Bob al abuelo, mamá?

-No me llames abuelo niño- Bob levanta la voz y por el retrovisor lanza una mirada amenazante al pequeño, quien se acerca más a su madre y hace el intento de morderse las uñas.

-Cariño…a Bob no le gusta que le llamen abuelo, ni tampoco papá- detiene el camino de la manita de su hijo a la boca y lo abraza confortándolo- mejor dile Bob ¿sí?- mira al Rick sonriéndole.

-Si, – el niño corresponde a la sonrisa y después mira al conductor- entonces le diré Bob señor.

Bob no contesta y Helga no puede más que reconocer lo perceptivo que es su hijo y que ha entendido a la perfección que lo mejor es poner distancia entre su abuelo y él, lamentablemente, porque ella en verdad desea que su hijo no sienta el rechazo de nadie, pero conociendo a su padre no tiene muchas esperanzas de que la actitud de este cambie.

* * *

El viaje continúa en medio de un ambiente tenso, nadie vuelve a hablar; el pequeño Rick no se separa de su madre y no tarda en quedarse dormido. A Helga está a punto de pasarle lo mismo, lógico después de no dormir casi nada en la noche, pero el auto se detiene en ese momento, mira por la ventana y el corazón se le detiene al ver donde están; ni más ni menos que fuera de la casa de huéspedes pero esta parece tan descuidada, como si nadie viviera allí.

-¿Vas a quedarte allí?- habla Bob desde fuera del auto.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Avisarle al muchacho que aceptaste el matrimonio, así que baja.

No puede ser, no está lista aun para verlo; ¿qué Bob no pudo anunciárselo antes de que ella llegara?, ¡por Dios, si tuvo toda una semana!, ¿y ahora qué debe hacer?, tal vez decirle a Bob que vaya solo…Helga se da un par de bofetadas mentalmente, ella es Helga Geraldine (muy a su pesar) Pataki no una cobarde, se endereza, toma aire y sale del vehículo.

-¿Vas a dejarlo dentro?, – la cuestiona su padre sobre Rick- hace calor y no sé cuánto tiempo vamos a estar adentro.

Esta preocupación de Bob por Rick la sorprende.

-Y si un oficial pasa y lo ve allí me multará.

Correcto la sorpresa se acabó.

- Tienes razón- tiene que volver a tomar aire antes de cargar al niño para llevarlo con ella, es un niño de 8 años y no es tan liviano como antes pero aun puede con él.

Gracias a Dios Rick tiene el sueño más pesado que una roca y; conociéndolo como lo conoce, sabe que nada ni nadie lo despertara mientras ella lo lleve en brazos, pues a pesar de su edad, los brazos de su madre siguen siendo su lugar favorito para dormir; aun así a Helga le preocupa este primer encuentro entre padre e hijo, existe la posibilidad de que Arnold se dé cuente de la verdad con solo mirar a Rick; pero ya no hay marcha atrás, ahora ya no puede huir y para ser sincera no quiere hacerlo, en el fondo desea con todo su ser volver a ver a su amado.

Su padre, que va delante de ella, llama a la puerta; alguien abre pero Helga no puede ver a quien lo hace, para cuando ella sube los escalones y cruza la puerta ya no hay rastro de su padre y avanza por el pasillo.

Todo esta tan siniestramente como lo recuerda, solo que con un aspecto de abandono.

Sin darse cuenta llega a al umbral de la sala donde Bob y Arnold platican, mas Helga no presta atención en lo que dicen porque Arnold captura por completo su atención.

Decir que él, al igual que la casa, es como lo recordaba sería erróneo. Esta tan cambiado…no es un gran cambio son más bien pequeños cambios pero todos ellos juntos provocan un cambio global; comprueba Helga al observarlo sin problemas, pues ninguno de los dos parece notar su presencia, y puede detenerse en todos los detalles.

Su voz ha cambiado, ahora se percibe más madura y grave; su pelo ya no es aquella mata rebelde que le daba su cabeza la característica forma balón, ahora esta peinado rígidamente hacia atrás logrando tener una cabeza normal; también es más alto, fácilmente supera la altura de ella, así que de ahora en adelante ya no podrá burlarse de él por eso, lo cual es una lástima; su cuerpo ha cambiado ya no es más el joven escuálido que era, sigue siendo delgado pero podría asegurar que debajo de su vestimenta, un tanto formal, hay un cuerpo en buena forma que lo hace ver mucho mas masculino que antes y pensar eso la hace sonrojar; pero hay algo que le preocupa, las facciones de su rostro se ha endurecido, es mas apostaría que no ha sonreído en mucho tiempo; pero el cambio más importante esta en sus ojos, mejor dicho en la mirada, se nota cansada, hastiada, con un dejo de molestia y algunas cosas más que no alcanza a descifrar, lo que si le queda claro es que aquella mirada alegre, sincera, soñadora, cálida, que tanto le gustaba y que diariamente ve en su pequeño Rick, ha desaparecido, piensa con tristeza.

Justo está terminando su análisis cuando Bob se acerca a ella trayéndola devuelta a la realidad.

-Bien, vámonos.

-¿Qué?, ¿tan rápido?- después de decir esto teme que su padre la regañe diciendo que no era _rápido,_ que ha pasado mucho tiempo solo que ella estaba tan embobada mirando a Arnold que no se dio cuenta, pero esa no es la respuesta de Bob.

-Si, arreglamos rápido lo que teníamos que arreglar, así que vámonos.

Helga piensa en protestar de nuevo pero se abstiene, no tiene caso, este nuevo Arnold parece no haberse percatado de su presencia; y si lo hizo, entonces no le importo porque ahora ni siquiera la está mirando; él ahora está de espaldas a ella y ve hacia un punto en la habitación, ella sigue su mirada y se encuentra con una mesita en la que están colocadas las foto de los abuelos de Arnold, lo que hace que se pregunte dónde están ellos, porque realmente le gustaría verlos, los aprecia mucho.

Su padre la empuja por el brazo instándola a avanzar, ella camina hacia la salida cuando Arnold habla.

-¡Espere!

El corazón de Helga se acelera y su piel se eriza al escucharlo tal vez él por fin se ha percatado de su presencia y quiere hablar con ella, va a girarse cuando Arnold dice.

-Que no se le olvide Pataki…quiero el dinero depositado antes de la boda o no llegaré a la ceremonia ¿entendido?

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

HEY ARNOLD pertenecen a Craig Barttlet

* * *

Casarse es algo que no se encontraba en los planes de Arnold o al menos fue así hasta que Bob Pataki se presentó ante él con una propuesta muy tentadora. Gracias a este matrimonio tendrá el financiamiento para su búsqueda y por eso bien valdrá la pena terminar siendo el esposo de alguien como Helga, quien se había convertido en una...mujer de dudosa moral, por decirlo de un modo menos ofensivo; y sin embargo estuvo parada casi frente de él con ese pequeño en brazos, quizás para aparentar ser una buena y abnegada mamá, aun cuando todo el mundo sabe que no es así; ¿por qué…que clase de madre puede ser alguien que expone a su hijo a una vida llena de excesos y malos ejemplos?, pero a fin de cuentas lo que pasó o lo que pasará en las vidas ella y ese niño no le importa, lo que le importa es que tendrá el dinero que necesita y además toda esa farsa solo debe durar hasta que Olga se case.

* * *

Helga y Rick están en la habitación de un hotel; que fue a donde Bob los llevó al salir de Sunset Arms, dándole a entender con esto que no es bienvenida en su casa, cosa que no le importa en absoluto a ella. Sobre todo cuando las piernas aun le tiemblan y no puede recuperarse todavía por haber visto a Arnold, y tampoco puede dejar de dolerle el comportamiento de que tuvo con ella, ¿cómo pudo ignorarla de esa forma? y ¿qué paso para que cambiara tanto?

-Mamá- aparece Rick al lado de ella- ¿Qué no escuchas que tocan?, ¿voy a abrir?

-Sí…no…pregunta primero quien es.

-¿Quién es?

-Tu tía favorita.

-Es la tía Phoebe, mamá- anuncia el niño felizmente al tiempo que abre la puerta.

-¿Cómo esta mi sobrino favorito?- dice abrazándolo.

-Bien- sonríe al soltarse del abrazo- mi mamá va a casarse ¿sabías?- habla un poco más serio.

-Si, algo así supe ¿y tú qué piensas de eso Rick?

-No sé, mamá dice que Arnold, así se llama señor con el que se va a casar,- aclara el niño- es buena persona pero como no lo conozco todavía, no sé qué pensar.

-Si te entiendo, oye ¿quieres que vayamos al parque por un mantecado?

-¿Mamá, podemos?

-Claro.

-Hola Helga- se abrazan afectuosamente, hace 5 meses que no se ven, para ser preciso 3 días antes de la boda Phoebe con Gerald. Boda a la que Helga prefirió no ir para no causarle problemas a su amiga en ese día tan importante.

-¡Crimeny Phoebs! ¿hasta ahora me saludas?- dice Helga analizando aun la respuesta de su hijo.

-Lo siento mamá, fue por mi culpa pero debes entender que soy un encanto- dice con tanta seriedad que logra arrancar una carcajada a ambas mujeres.

Ya en el parque Rick esta en los juegos, mientras Helga lo vigila y platica con su mejor amiga.

-Cuando me lo dijiste por teléfono no lo podía creer y sigo sin poder creerlo.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo todavía.

-Rick parece estar tomándolo bastante bien.

-Sí, es muy maduro para su edad…me recuerda a su padre- no quiso pronunciar el nombre.

-Pero sigue siendo un niño, no debes olvidar eso.

-Lo sé, sé que todo esto es muy difícil para él pero…pienso que tal vez es algo que tenía que pasar para que finalmente ellos se conozcan, aunque si te soy sincera me duele que vaya a pasar sin que Arnold sepa la verdad.

-Entonces díselo.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? No podría hacer eso, que tal si al saberlo decide quitármelo y llevárselo con la señorita perfección para formar la familia perfecta.

-Mmm…

-¿Qué?, ¿no vas a decirme que me equivoco?, ¿qué Arnold jamás haría algo así?- y el no recibir una respuesta afirmativa de su amiga la preocupa mucho.

-Helga verás… tu nunca quisiste que te hablara sobre Arnold pero es que han pasado cosas…cosas que han hecho que él cambie…que ya no sea el mismo.

-¿Q-qué clase de cosas Phoebs?

-Pues veras, a Arnold le afectó mucho la partida de Lila…

-Sí, eso no tienes que recordármelo.

-Perdón.

-No hay problema, continua.

-Bueno, después de eso pues…Arnold se enfocó completamente en los estudios, al terminar la preparatoria estudió una licenciatura en derecho…

-Igual que tu.

-Si solo que él prefirió quedarse en Hillwood para poder cuidar de sus abuelos pero a pesar de que tuvo que ocuparse de ellos no descuido sus estudios; aun cuando la salud de su abuelo decayó e inclusive estuvo hospitalizado, Arnold no dejó de ser un alumno sobresaliente; él se esforzaba mucho y como siempre ponía buena cara, pero…repentinamente Gertie falleció, de un ataque al corazón…

-¿Puki…?-escuchar eso realmente la entristece y se pone en el lugar de Arnold imaginando como se sintió por esto- debió de ser muy duro para él.

-Si, sobre todo, creo que le afectó mucho el hecho de que fue él quien encontró el cuerpo; pero eso no fue todo, Phil se vio muy mal por la muerte de su esposa y tuvo que ser hospitalizado de nueva cuenta; mientras se realizaba el funeral y…después de unos días lamentablemente falleció también.

-Dios…- ahora podía entender un poco ese cambio en su mirada, cuan solo debió sentirse en esos momentos, momentos en lo que ella debió estarlo apoyando, eso la hace sentir tan culpable y tiene que esforzarse por no llorar.

-De nada hubiera servido que estuvieras aquí.

-Me leíste el pensamiento.

-No es difícil hacerlo...te conozco muy bien Helga y como dije, de nada hubiera servido que estuvieras aquí porque Arnold se aisló de todos; le pidió a los inquilinos de Sunset Arms que se marcharan e inclusive se distanció de Gerald.

-¿Gerald y Arnold ya no son amigos?

-No, pero no es que terminaran su amistad porque ellos se llevaran mal; pienso que fue porque a Arnold le dolía tanto no tener a sus abuelos que terminó por concentrarse en otras cosas; siguió con sus estudios y logró graduarse con honores como el alumno con mejor promedio de su generación; y una firma de abogados lo invitó a trabajar, no le podía estar yendo mejor, rápidamente obtuvo prestigio como abogado defensor; inclusive de personas con escasos recursos económicos, su carrera fue rápidamente en ascenso, todo ese tiempo Gerald trató de que la amistad continuara pero a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentó Arnold se alejó; acabó obsesionándose con la búsqueda de sus padres; y hasta utilizó, según me dijo Gerald, todo el dinero que sus abuelos dejaron y yo pienso que también ha utilizado la mayor parte de sus ingresos.

-Por eso acepto casarse conmigo…necesita el dinero, ya entiendo.

-Bueno…así que…como ves, Arnold ya no es el mismo de antes; sabiendo esto… ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Casarme con él.

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? Arnold ya no es el mismo que conociste, no sabes cómo reaccionara si descubre lo de Rick, te estás arriesgando demasiado.

-Lo sé, pero ahora que se parte de lo que le ha ocurrido estos años comprendo mejor el por qué de la actitud que tuvo cuando lo vi… pero también comprendo que no puedo dejarlo así…algo me dice que en el fondo aun queda algo del antiguo Arnold y debo hacer algo para rescatarlo…

-¿y te vas a arriesgar solo por una corazonada?, ¿y aunque estuvieras en lo correcto, qué pasa si a pesar de lo que hagas no puedes ayudarlo?

-Daré lo mejor de mí para poder lograrlo.

-Helga…sé que eres una romántica pero debes ser realista ahora, no está bien que te hagas ilusiones creyendo que Arnold volverá a ser el mismo de antes.

-Por supuesto que se que no será el mismo de antes pero…al menos quiero que vuelva a ser feliz.

-¿Aunque pongas en peligro todo lo que tienes ahora?- al no recibir respuesta continua - Bien Helga… rezaré para que lo consigas… y también rezaré para que ni tú, ni Rick salgan heridos de esto.

* * *

Al día siguiente; Helga está en la oficina del registro civil, no está sola; la acompañan, su hijo, que esta tan ansioso como ella y aguarda al lado de Phoebe, quien por supuesto no podía faltar para apoyar a su casi hermana. También se encuentran en el lugar su familia; Miriam, Bob y Olga; su padre visiblemente molesto; su madre parece, como siempre, estar en otro lugar y Olga…bueno ella si luce diferente a como siempre lo hace, su expresión es de preocupación, tal vez porque es consciente de que lo que está pasando en parte es a causa de ella y eso se lo dejó saber a Helga en una pequeña charla, esa mañana en el hotel, en la que se disculpó y en la que aprovecho para regalarle el vestido que Helga trae puesto, es sencillo, sin mangas y de color blanco pero con el sello de buen gusto característico de su hermana mayor. Vestido que no deja de ser revisado, acomodado y alisado por Helga, que está muerta de nervios, pues están todos los que deben estar, incluyendo el juez, bueno, casi todos los que deben estar menos el novio, que lleva casi 30 minutos de retraso.

-¿Dónde está ese muchacho?, espero que no haya decido tomar el dinero y largarse.

-¡Papá! Basta mi hermanita bebe ya está demasiado nerviosa y tus comentarios no ayudan en nada.

-No estoy nerviosa Olga y no me digas hermanita bebé.

-Quizá será mejor que nos marchemos- menciona Bob.

-Su papá tiene razón, él ya no va a venir, digo tal vez fue muy difícil para el verse casado con alguien como Helga- secundó Miriam.

-¡Mamá! Ya basta tu también, hermanita no les hagas caso, aunque tal vez es mejor que él no se presente- pronunció esto último en voz más baja.

Helga no contesta, simplemente se pierde en sus pensamientos, recuerda la ocasión en que Rhonda usó ese absurdo juego que predecía las futuras parejas y a Arnold no le agradó para nada la idea de verse casado con ella, tal vez su familia tiene razón…él no va a llegar y es mejor así.

-Bien vamon…

-Buenas tardes juez Williams.

-Señor Shortman, me extraña que Ud. siendo tan formal llegue tarde a su propia boda- no mencionó que en sí, le sorprendía que se casara.

-Lo siento señor pero estoy trabajando en un caso muy importante- dejó así entre ver que la boda no le importa, además de que su atuendo es informal; lleva el traje que Helga supone es el que ha estado usando durante todo el día, ya no lleva el saco, ni la corbata y el pantalón y la camisa se ven un poco arrugados.

-De acuerdo, comencemos entonces…

La ceremonia transcurrió sin contratiempos, como si de algo bien ensayado se tratase. Después de declararlos marido y mujer no hubo beso, ni felicitaciones; Arnold se apartó y fue a hablar con Bob; mientras Phoebe y Rick fueron a reunirse con Helga.

-Bueno y ¿Cómo te sientes?- por la mirada de Helga ella comprende que nada bien y trata de cambiar de tema - e-e-este-e ¡ah! Miren quien viene allí- señaló hacia la entrada del recinto, por donde ingresa su esposo Gerald.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Rick.

-Él es el esposo de tu tía Phoebe.

-Aaaaaa.

-Perdón, siento llegar tarde- dice cuando llega a donde están ellos.

-No hay problema, si el novio llegó tarde ¿Por qué tu no?- contesta Helga absteniéndose de insultar a Gerald delante de su hijo.

-¿Arnold hizo eso? - después de decir esto se percata de la presencia de Rick- hola, tú debes ser Erick ¿cierto?

-Si señor pero todos me llaman Rick.

-Ok y yo me llamo Gerald no señor.

-Y ya que es mi esposo también puedes llamarlo tío.

-Si y también puedes tutearme- completó Gerald.

-¿En serio? Gracias.

-Vaya eres un niño muy educado- desvía su mirada hacia Helga- muy diferente a tu mamá- dice no solo refiriéndose a los modales del niño, sino también al físico, pues según su opinión el niño no tiene ningún rasgo de ella; debe ser porque el pequeño se parece al padre e inevitablemente trata de imaginar quien será, pues hay rasgos que le recuerdan a alguien pero no logra recordar a quien. Su esposa se da cuenta de lo que está pensando y llama su atención para que deje de hacerlo.

-Oye Gerald ¿te parece si les preguntamos?

-¿Preguntar qué tía?

-Vamos a ir a la playa, aprovechando este fin de semana y queremos saber si te gustaría acompañarnos Rick- respondió Gerald

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo ir mamá? Di que si, por favor.

-Pues… si.

-¡SÚPER!- comienza a celebrar el niño y repentinamente se detiene, se pone serio y avanza a donde están Bob y Arnold. Helga y sus amigos lo miran extrañados y a la expectativa de lo que hará- ¿señor?- le dice a Arnold.

-¿Qué?- él contesta y lo mira con extrañeza.

Mientras que a Helga se le sale el corazón ante aquel primer encuentro de padre e hijo.

-El tío Gerald y la tía Phoebe me invitan a la playa y mi mamá dijo que sí puedo ir, pero como Ud. es ya el esposo de mi mamá pues…pienso que también debo pedirle permiso- le dice Rick demostrando, de nueva cuenta, su madurez al dejar ver que entiende la situación y que está poniendo de su parte para adaptarse.

Arnold sigue mirándolo con curiosidad y admirado; a su vez, con el comportamiento del chico.

-Si ella ya te dijo sí, yo no tengo problema no eso.

-Gracias- sonríe al marcharse emocionado por su viaje.

-Ese chico es muy raro- comenta Bob.

Arnold no dice nada; sólo mira al niño con una extraña sensación dentro, al seguirlo con la mirada termina por ver a Helga, y recuerda la clase de mujer que es ella y el hecho de que él detesta estar casado con alguien como ella.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Dos capitulos mas esta semana, ¿qué les parecieron?, gracias por todos sus reviews, me alegra que esta historia les este gustando y espero no desepcionarlos, tambien espero poder subir mas capitulos entre semana aunque por lo general solo tengo tiempo el fin de semana XD


	5. Chapter 5

HEY ARNOLD no me pertenece

* * *

Phoebe y Gerald se llevaron a Rick al salir del registro civil; y Bob acompañó a Helga al hotel donde se hospedaban para que fuera a recoger sus pertenencias; no es mucho, solo un par de maletas e igual número de cajas; y en cuanto dejo a su hija con el equipaje en "Sunset Arms" Bob se marcho sin siquiera desearle buena suerte, algo que a juzgar por el rostro hostil de su ahora esposo va a necesitar.

- Arnold…

- Déjame felicitarte Helga, tu actuación en el registro civil fue muy convincente, mira que presentarte vestida así- barriéndola con una mirada fría.

- Es un regalo de Olga, ¿qué tiene de malo? – contesta sin comprender el porqué de la actitud de Arnold.

- Claro, ella debe ser la más interesada en que esta farsa se lleve a cabo de la manera más convincente ¿cierto?

Helga ya tuvo suficiente, su día ha sido de locura y sus nervios ya no soportan mas, debería controlarse pero su lado Pataki hace su aparición y no va a amilanarse ante él.

- Si te molesta tanto mi atuendo debiste haberme informado que la ceremonia sería informal y que podía presentarme en jeans.

- ¡Ja!...no me molesta la formalidad, lo que me molesta es color, ¿si sabes lo que significa que el vestido de la novia sea blanco, no?, yo si lo sé, sé también que tú no tienes derecho a llevarlo.

Helga sabe la clase de rumores circulan sobre ella y que ella en parte es responsable de eso porque en su momento lo permitió pero también sabe que no son ciertos y tiene la consciencia tranquila, así que no puede dejar que escuchar tal acusación de labios de Arnold la lastime.

- No imaginé que me reclamaras por eso,- contraataca, pero sin perder la compostura- creo que por lo que mi padre te pagó tendrías que comportarte mejor y no darle importancia a este tipo de cosas.

- ¿Y cómo?

- ¿Cómo qué?

- ¿Cómo deseas que me comporte?- se acerca a ella en una actitud que a Helga le recuerda a un depredador acercándose a su presa- Ya se…tal vez quieres que me comporte como uno de tus "_amigos_"…pero si es así, lamento decepcionarte, porque no puedo…no tengo tanta experiencia- dice frente a ella y sigue acercándosele mas- pero puedo intentarlo…después de todo…por lo que Bob me pagó…

- ¿Y qué puedes saber tú acerca de "mis amigos"?- responde sin retroceder ni amedrentarse.

- Lo que todo mundo cuenta.

- A veces lo que "todo el mundo cuenta" no siempre es verdad, pero aquí me tienes puedes preguntarme y confirmar si lo que se dice es cierto.

- ¿Qué caso tendría?, estoy seguro que me contestarás lo que más te convenga, así que prefiero no hacerlo.

- Si así es como quieres pensar…ni modo, pero te aseguro que te respondería honestamente- en cuanto no preguntes sobre el origen de Rick, piensa ella.

- No me interesa, ya te lo dije- dice con una media sonrisa burlona.

- Bien, como quieras, ¿sabes?...estoy cansada ¿puedes decirme cual es mi habitación?, o tal vez debo decir nuestra habitación – dice de forma retadora pero coqueta, con intención de demostrarle que a ella nada la intimida, aunque por supuesto no sea así.

- Tendrás tu propia habitación - responde molesto – sígueme.

Helga toma una de las maletas, donde lleva sus artículos personales, y lo sigue, pensando en que hubiera deseado no comenzar su vida de casada de esta forma.

* * *

Helga se pasa casi toda la noche en vela planeando una estrategia, lo cual al principio es difícil ya que por su mente no deja de rondar la manera en la que Arnold la trató y el mal concepto en que la tiene. Pero no puede dejarse vencer por eso, si aceptó el matrimonio fue por una razón y no va a darse por vencida hasta lograr su meta, analizando la situación llega a la conclusión de que el primer paso es olvidarse del Arnold de su niñez y concentrarse en conocer al Arnold adulto para después romper la barrera que claramente existe entre ellos. No será fácil, pero no solo él ha cambiado, ella ahora es mucho más madura y tiene la fortaleza necesaria para lograr lo que se proponga.

- Buenos días- saluda Helga cuando entra en la cocina su ahora esposo, esperando no comenzar el día con otra discusión como la de la noche anterior- te estaba esperando.

- ¿Qué? – dice un poco adormilado aun.

- Quise preparar el desayuno pero el refrigerador está vacío, iba a salir a comprar algo pero luego pensé que han pasado muchos años y tal vez la ciudad ha cambiado mucho y como no quiero perderme así que decidí esperarte para ir de compras juntos.

- De acuerdo, dame unos minutos – responde atónito por la actual actitud alegre de Helga que no tiene nada que ver con la actitud desafiante del día anterior

- Bien, pero que no sean demasiados porque la verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- Ok.

Cuando Arnold se marcha ella al fin puede soltar el aire que tiene en los pulmones, no pensó verlo entrar a la cocina con un aspecto desaliñado y expresión adormilada, se veía tan sexi que fue muy difícil no abalanzarse sobre él y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería mirarlo al despertar después de haber dormido abrazados.

- Deja de pensar en esas cosas y concéntrate- se dice Helga a si misma-…pero se veía tan sexi- sonríe bobamente.

Algunos minutos después…

- Listo ya vámonos.

Helga quien esta distraída pensando en el aspecto de Arnold, se sobresalta al oírlo.

- Sí ya voy, un segundo– le da la espalda fingiendo buscar algo en un intento de evitar que vea lo sonrojada que esta.

* * *

Hacer las compras realmente es más difícil de lo que Arnold imaginaba.

- ¿Cómo sabes cual escoger?- dice mientras recorren la sección de congelados en el minisúper – todo se ve igual.

- Bueno, cuestión de práctica, no es tan difícil- contesta mientras mete en la cesta varios paquetes de carne- lo que me resulta difícil es pensar que es lo que comes si tu refri esta vacio.

- Sopas instantáneas.

- Eso no es comida, no es bueno que te alimentes así, no es saludable- lo mira con preocupación.

- Pues te informo que mis hábitos alimenticios no son de tu incumbencia – responde incomodo por la forma en la que lo mira y se aleja de ella visiblemente molesto.

- Espera – se apresura a alcanzarlo – lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte ¿me perdonas?

Arnold no puede evitar mirarla a los ojos, inmediatamente él desvía la mirada pero alcanza a ver en ellos un arrepentimiento sincero y para su mala suerte ve algo más, ¿desde cuándo los ojos de Helga son de un azul tan…intenso?, piensa molesto.

- Entonces ¿me perdonas?

- Si, como quieras pero ya vámonos.

- Bien, toma- le pasa la cesta- gracias- le dice sonriendo.

- No hay de que, no está pesada- refiriéndose a la cesta.

- No por eso…por perdonarme- dice sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Y desde cuando en vez de gritar, amenazar y golpear, sonríe y además de esa manera tan…encantadora?, piensa él para su sorpresa mientras la mira avanzar rumbo a la caja.

* * *

- Gracias, estuvo muy bueno el desayuno.

- De nada Arnold, me alegra que te haya gustado- responde sonriente.

- La verdad nunca imagine que tú pudieras cocinar tan bien.

- Tuve que aprender.

- ¿Por qué uno de tus amantes te lo pidió?

- No- dice sin dejar de sonreír- tuve que aprender porque pagaban mas si además de atender mesas también cocinaba.

- No entiendo.

- Trabaje en un restaurante.

- ¿Tu?, no te creo.

- Pues es verdad, tuve que trabajar allí después de que Bob me retiró su apoyo, pero ese fue uno de los tantos trabajos que tuve.

- ¿Qué a caso ninguno de tus amantes te quiso mantener?

- Yo…

- No, no tienes que responder, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir.

- De acuerdo- evita suspirar, se siente frustrada por la actitud de él- ¿sabes?- añade cuando ve que Arnold se levanta para marcharse- estaba pensando que…bueno…parece que la casa necesita algunas reparaciones y yo podría encargarme de contratar a alguien que…

- No- responde cortante.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo tengo tiempo y puedo supervisar el trabajo.

- Eso cuesta y no voy a gastar el dinero del financiamiento de la búsqueda de mis padres en banalidades.

- Pero no sería mucho…

- Dije que no, la casa se queda como esta- interrumpe con un tono tan frio que cualquiera se acobardaría, cualquiera menos Helga, quien en lugar de acobardarse comienza a sentirse enojada, pero por las experiencias adquiridas sabe que lo mejor es controlar su temperamento y que _se atraen más moscas con miel que con hiel_.

- Escucha, por favor, no pretendo llegar aquí e imponer mi voluntad pero…espero que entiendas que a partir de ahora habrá un niño viviendo en esta casa y que en el estado que está ahora no es segura para él, no cambiaré nada, lo prometo solo sería arreglar algunos desperfectos y ahorrar lo mas que pueda soy buena en eso…

- Dije que no y es mi última palabra- sentencia antes de marcharse.

* * *

Un par de horas después Helga esta acomodando las cosas de su hijo, que no son muchas, en el cuarto que Arnold le indico.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta Arnold entrando a la habitación.

- ¿Quién?- la pregunta la toma por sorpresa.

- Tu hijo, no sé cómo se llama.

- R-Rick…E-Erick, pero le digo Rick- es muy difícil oír "tu hijo" cuando él tendría todo el derecho de decir "mi hijo"

- De acuerdo, pueden realizar las reparaciones más urgentes…solo lo que signifique un riesgo para él- accede, aun sin saber muy bien porque, tal vez porque esta Helga al contrario de la que conocía, no lanzó gritos, ni insultos y francamente él preferiría que hubiera sido así, de esa manera pudo haberse negado.

- Gracias.

- Pero por ningún motivo tocaran la habitación de mis abuelos, ni la mía, entendido.

- ¡Señor si señor!- contesta al tiempo que hace un saludo militar.

- Descanse soldado- una media sonrisa aparece en su rostro involuntariamente pero tan pronto como aparece se va, dando paso a la actitud fría de antes- tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos a la oficina.

- Ok, nos vemos al rato, cuídate- se despide de él alegremente.

Cuando Arnold sale de la casa tiene sentimientos encontrados y no lo puede evitar, por una parte es agradable saber que cuando volviera a casa habría alguien esperándolo; pero la sensación se vuelve amarga porque por regla general para él eso nunca duraba…todas las personas importantes de su vida han tenido la costumbre de marcharse, por eso no puede permitirse un acercamiento con nadie; por suerte puede refugiarse en su trabajo y en la búsqueda de sus padres.

* * *

Por su parte Helga lo mira marcharse sintiéndose con nuevos bríos, ahora sabe que no estaba equivocada y que Arnold no ha dejado de ser "Arnold" por completo, la prueba es que cedió a su petición, además ha conseguido que sonría, bueno solo fue media sonrisa y tal vez el ni siquiera lo notó pero por algo se comienza y como solía decir Mary: "_Roma no se construyó en un día"._

El resto día la rubia se dio a la tarea de arreglar un poco la casa e hizo la comida esperando poder compartirla con su esposo, pero eso no pasó, sin embargo no perdió el ánimo, trabajó un poco en su libro, busco opciones de quien podría hacer las reparaciones y después hizo la cena; cena que tuvo que disfrutar sola porque Arnold tampoco llegó.

Arnold fue a su oficina, cosa que sorprendió a todos pues se suponía que acababa de casarse, entonces ¿qué hacía allí?, la respuesta era fácil: no quería llegar a casa y encontrarse con Helga; por eso después de terminar su trabajo, permaneció en la oficina para desde allí contactar al grupo de expedicionarios que había contratado para la búsqueda de sus padres.

Finalmente Arnold no puede prolongar más lo inevitable y tiene que ir a casa, al llegar las luces están apagadas pero la televisión de la sala está encendida, se dirige allá y se encuentra a su esposa profundamente dormida en el sillón.

¿Se había quedado dormida esperándolo? No, seguramente solo le ganó el sueño mientras veía algún programa. Debería irse, pero no puede evitar observarla detenidamente, y la luz del televisor se da cuenta lo mucho que ha cambiado, los años le han sentado bien; de aquella niña desgarbada y uniceja queda poco, aunque sigue sin ser una gran belleza, al menos aun le falta para compararse con el tipo de mujer que a él le gusta y eso lo tranquiliza porque de esa manera no tendrá problemas para mantenerse alejado de ella; apaga la luz y abandona la sala para ir a su habitación.

**Continuará...**

Antes que nada gracias a los que estan siguiendo esta historia, que la han marcado como favorita y que hata me han marcado como autor favorito, de verdad mil gracias.

Segundo gracias por todos sus reviews, con ellos me doy cuenta de lo que piensan y quieren de la historia, y la verdad me alegra que todo su odio y desprecio vaya en cotra de Arnold, Lila y Bob, y no en contra mia XD.

Y por ultimo un par de aclaraciones:

-Sobre una pregunta que me hicieron de que si Olga sabe acerca de Helga, la respuesta es no, pero se siente mal porque sabe que lo que esta pasando es para que ella se case.

-Acerca de que un matrimonio obligado es ya muy poco comun (por cierto tambien soy de Mésico), es verdad, comparto esa opinion pero fue la loca idea telenovelesca que llegó a mi mente ;P y bueno aun asi espero que el resto de la historia les guste :)


	6. Chapter 6

HEY ARNOLD pertenecen a Craig Barttlet y no a mi T-T

* * *

En los días siguientes la rutina es más o menos la misma; Arnold se marcha de casa antes de que Helga despierte y regresa hasta mucho después de que ella se duerme. Así que no han vuelto a hablar; lo único bueno para ella es que Rick ha regresado, con un bronceado excelente y muchas cosas que contarle, eso y las reparaciones mantienen a Helga con la mente ocupada y al final del día cuando ya no hay gente que supervisar, ni platicas que escuchar; lo único que le queda es concentrarse en su libro, situación no del todo mala pues ha avanzado bastante, aunque ruega que las cosas cambien y tenga la oportunidad de convivir con Arnold.

Y alguien parece haber escuchado sus ruegos porque Arnold no puede más que esperar los reportes sobre la búsqueda y disfrutar de una semana de vacaciones que le han dado; ya que es un hombre recién casado y es injusto, según dijeron sus jefes, que se pase el día lejos de su encantadora esposa. ¿Encantadora esposa?, ¿qué puede tener de encantadora Helga G. Pataki? Se ve que no la conocen, no saben lo insufrible que puede llegar a ser, como cuando eran niños y no dejaba de lanzarle bolas de papel, y aun en la época en la que fueron amigos sufrió a causa de su temperamento explosivo en varias ocasiones. Además esta lo que dice la gente de ella…en definitiva no quiere pasar tiempo en su casa. Y es que él quiere apegarse a su plan; que era casarse pero vivir como si no lo hubiera hecho, seguir con su rutina de siempre y continuar la búsqueda en San Lorenzo; pero no solo Helga se hace notar en su vida sino también el hijo de ella, cuando él llega a casa ya no hay nadie despierto pero siempre hay una nota que dice que la cena esta en el refrigerador y le desea buenas noches, que va firmada por Rick; además esta lo del arreglo de la casa, que aunque no fue gran cosa y ya terminó, lo ha hecho darse cuenta de lo mal que Sunset Arms estaba y la falta que hacía repararla, así que por más que le disguste no puede ignorar la presencia de Helga y Rick en su casa y en su vida.

Y ahora con esta semana que tiene libre ¿qué es lo que se supone debería hacer?, ¿pasar el tiempo en la biblioteca para mantenerse lejos de su casa?

* * *

Desde el pórtico Rick lo ve llegar y se dirige hacia él con algo entre las manos.

- Hola señor.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó refiriéndose a la bola de pelos que Rick carga.

- Lo encontramos mi mamá y yo abandonado en el parque, ya lo llevamos al veterinario y dice que está muy sano y a mí me gustaría conservarlo, siempre he querido tener un perrito pero en los lugares donde vivíamos no aceptaban mascotas pero mamá dice que debo preguntarle a Ud. si puedo conservarlo- habla el niño sin tomar aire- es muy educado y listo y yo me haré cargo de él y…y…y- parece buscar más razones- no molestará para nada ¿puede quedarse?- espera expectante la respuesta.

Vaya chico, se ve que no es nada tímido porque a pesar de que no han tenido contacto en todo ese tiempo no se intimida ante él.

- No creo…

- Por favor- insiste el pequeño.

Arnold quiere negarse pero la carita suplicante del niño es tan cautivadora que es imposible negarse a su petición, ¡Dios! madre e hijo son iguales, tienen el mismo efecto sobre él.

- *suspiro* De acuerdo puede quedarse, pero tú debes hacerte cargo de él, tu mamá ya tiene mucho trabajo ¿ok?

- Sí, se lo prometo señor- lo abraza repentinamente- gracias- y se marcha para seguir jugando con el cachorro y dejando a Arnold con una extraña sensación.

* * *

- Gracias- dice Helga cuando Arnold entra a la casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por dejar que el cachorro se quede…vi todo por la ventana.

- Ah; de nada…es un niño extraño.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunta ella frunciendo el seño.

- Me refiero a que es muy educado…demasiado formal.

- Si…bueno…eso es porque la chica que lo cuido durante mucho tiempo es así, supongo que de ella lo aprendió.

- ¿ya me preguntaba de donde lo había aprendido? Porque según recuerdo tú nunca fuiste así.

- ¡Oye! No puedes culparme yo convivía con Big Bob, él era mi ejemplo- protesta falsamente indignada, actitud que divierte a Arnold, quien no puede comprender el efecto que ella tiene sobre él, pues verla lo lleva del mal humor a la alegría y viceversa- pero aunque no lo creas Nancy también fue buena influencia para mí.

- Y como conociste a tan buena influencia- Arnold por fin esta sonriendo y al parecer ni si quiera de a percatado de eso.

- Pues…Nancy es la hija de Mary, la partera que atendió el nacimiento de Rick, es una gran jovencita, muy madura para su edad. Ambas me ayudaron mucho, sobre todo en los primeros años de Rick; porque aunque en esa época aun contaba con el apoyo de Bob, gracias a que Olga logró disuadirlo; Rick fue un niño muy enfermizo…creo que fue yo no pude alimentarlo por mí misma- dice pensativa.

- ¿No pudiste alimentarlo por ti misma?

- Me refiero a-a amamantarlo- responde apenada.

- Ah ya, perdón- también apenado, un poco sonrojado y a Helga eso le parece encantador- ummm…pero ahora se ve muy sano.

- Si, él ya supero todo eso…es todo un guerrero, es un niño increíble.

- Es lo que todas las mamas dicen de sus hijos.

- Sí, pero en mi caso es verdad- dice completamente orgullosa.

- Y… ¿Por qué Bob dejó de ayudarte?

- Porque jamás he querido decirle quien es el padre de Rick- se le salió sin querer, que tonta, se dejó llevar por la plática y no pensó en la respuesta.

- Y ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? ¿Por qué no sabes quién es?- repentinamente su actitud cambia y se vuelve sínica e hiriente.

- Claro que se quien es- mira por la ventana para asegurarse que su hijo permanecía fuera y que no escucharía la plática.

- Entonces… ¿para protegerlo?

Helga no responde y desvía la mirada, lo que él toma como una afirmación.

- No entiendo porque hacer algo así por alguien que claramente no merece ser protegido, después de todo te dejó sola y no se ha hecho cargo del niño, debe ser un completo patán.

- ¡claro que no! El padre de Rick no es así…- se siente extraña ante el hecho de defender a Arnold frente al propio Arnold.

- Sí, claro…entonces dime, ¿dónde está él ahora que tu hijo necesita de una figura paterna? Solo un patán hace lo que él…

- Él…él no sabe nada sobre Rick, si lo supiera te aseguro que asumiría su responsabilidad, lo sé y además fue y será el amor de mi vida- otra vez, dejándose llevar por la plática habla sin pensar, nuevamente.

- Vaya, pues déjame decirte que eres patética, pero no eres la única que acostumbra serlo; mírame a mi, ninguna de mis ex novias han valido la pena.

- ¿Ni siquiera Lila?- porque la mencionó, se recrimina ella misma.

- Bueno…Lila es diferente, si ella estuviera aquí este matrimonio no existiría, es más si ella regresara sin dudarlo retomaría mi relación con ella.

Escuchar tal declaración lastima a Helga pero, más importante aún, la hace comprender que debe proteger su secreto a toda costa o su tiempo como madre de Rick se acabaría.

- ¿Qué?, ¿no vas a decir nada Helga?, ¿no me digas que estas celosa?- la provoca él.

- Claro que no, tú y yo solo tenemos un matrimonio por conveniencia, nada más ¿no?- se siente herida pero no piensa dejárselo saber por eso contesta a la defensiva.

- Me alegra que lo veas de esa manera, así cuando nos separemos no te afectará.

- ¿Separarnos?

- Por supuesto ¿no te lo dijo Bob? Esta farsa se termina con el matrimonio de tu hermana.

- Pues no, no me dijo, pero la verdad hablamos poco.

- Bien, entonces qué bueno que aclaramos eso, por cierto tengo una semana de vacaciones, espero que mi presencia no te moleste.

- Claro que no.

- Bueno, con tu permiso, me retiro.

- ¿no vas a cenar?

- No.

Helga estaba animada cuando su plática comenzó; ahora se siente fatal, primero Arnold le dejó claro que ella no le interesa y que de quien sigue enamorado es de Lila, aunque eso es algo que ella siempre ha sabido, aunque le duela; y segundo, ahora sabe que tiene el tiempo contado para conseguir su objetivo.

**Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

HEY ARNOLD pertenecen a Craig Barttlet

* * *

Han pasado cuatro días de las vacaciones forzadas, Arnold tenía planeado mantenerse alejado de Helga y Rick; y bueno de la primera no ha sido necesario huir, ya que ella permanece casi todo el día encerrada en su habitación y eso sorpresivamente lo molesta y sentirse lo molesto lo molesta aun mas; pero lo que más lo molesta es no entender el porqué de esa molestia. Le ha dado muchas vueltas en la cabeza al asunto y es que no debería sentirse así porque desde el principio se propuso que el matrimonio con Helga no causaría ningún cambio en su vida, pero ahora…ahora muy a su pesar ya no esta tan seguro de querer que así sea. Helga y su hijo, en el poco tiempo que llevan en Sunset Arms, han hecho grandes cambios en su vida, cambios que aunque no quiera reconocer le agradan. Pero él no quiere una familia y sabe que tiene que seguir con su plan inicial, pero no es tan sencillo, aunque este tiempo se ha mantenido alejado de Helga no ha pasado lo mismo con Erick, pues como Helga no está disponible el pequeño ha recurrido a él, como lo habría hecho con su mamá, incluso ahora mismo se encuentra caminando con el por la calle, después de acudir con el veterinario para que su mascota recibiera su primer vacuna. Por cierto el cachorro recibió el nombre de "Botitas" gracias a las manchas blancas de sus patas que contrastan con el tono miel del resto de su cuerpo.

- ¿Podemos ir por un mantecado?

Arnold finge meditarlo un poco, Rick lo mira suplicante y a la suplica se une Botitas, mirándolo de la misma forma.

- Jajaja… está bien vamos- es tan fácil convivir con ese niño, es muy especial y no puede mantenerse distante con él, hay algo en él que se lo impide.

Llegan al parque, cada uno con un mantecado en la mano y botitas con un premio obtenido por ser tan valiente con el veterinario.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí señor, es mi sabor favorito, gracias – contesta con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Oye Erick, no te gustaría ser mi amigo?- no sabe por qué le ha preguntado eso, últimamente le pasa mucho eso de no saber el porqué de las cosas que hace, y tampoco entiende por qué desea profundamente que el niño diga que sí.

- ¡Sí!

La respuesta afirmativa realmente pone feliz a Arnold.

- Entonces ahora que somos amigos hablemos como hablan los amigos, nada de señor ni esas cosas ¿ok?

- Ok y tú dime Rick.

- Ok.

Rick se ve muy contento, solo que Arnold no sabe si es por el mantecado o por su reciente amistad, aunque le gustaría que fuera por lo segundo.

- Y… ¿Qué hace tu mamá encerrada todo el día?- pregunta casualmente esperando obtener una respuesta, pues francamente la curiosidad lo ha estado matando y no es que lo que ella le interese pero…pues…solo quiere saberlo y ya.

- Ummmm…no puedo decirte.

Arnold sonríe, de alguna manera el que lo tutee lo hace sentir bien.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es un secreto?- su curiosidad aumenta ahora que sabe que Rick conoce el porqué.

- No…pero…aaaah…a mamá le daría pena si alguien lo sabe, es que no quiere que se burlen de ella.

- Yo no me burlare de ella- bueno; tal vez si pero no lo admitiría frente al niño, porque ahora más que antes quiere saberlo.

- Bueno…ella…

* * *

Cuando llegan a casa Helga está en la cocina preparando la cena y Arnold no puede evitar mirarla con curiosidad; preguntándose si lo que Rick le dijo era cierto.

- Lamento que estos días hayan tenido que recurrir a la comida congelada…pero voy a compensarlos- dice mostrando unas galletas recién horneadas y sintiéndose incomoda por la mirada de Arnold.

- ¡Bravo!, ¡galletas!- grita Rick mientras da pequeños saltito y es secundado por su mascota, que ladra con entusiasmo- son sabrosísimas…tienes que probarlas- le dice a Arnold.

A Helga este cambio en la manera en que Rick le habla a Arnold la intriga; ¿será que lo que ella no han conseguido su hijo si lo hizo y ha logrado un acercamiento con Arnold?, su hijo aprovecha la distracción y casi toma una de las galletas, pero Helga logra evitarlo.

- Todavía no Rick, primero hay que cenar.

- No es justo.

- Hice tu cena favorita

- ¡súper! ¡Gracias mamá!

Después de la cena, que cabe mencionar fue perfectamente amenizada por lar ocurrencias de Rick y Botitas; Helga lleva a Rick a dormir y regresa a la cocina, dispuesta a limpiar, pero Arnold ya se adelantó y ahora está sentado a la mesa tomando un café y le ofrece uno a ella.

- Gracias- dice después de sentarse frente a él.

- No hay problema, no me molesta lavar los trastes, estoy acostumbrado.

- No por eso…bueno si…pero también te agradezco que hayas cuidado a Rick estos días.

- Eso tampoco ha sido una molestia, es un gran chico. Hoy con el veterinario apretó mi mano cuando inyectaron a Botitas, como si la vacuna se la pusieran a Rick y no al cachorro.

- Si, así es Rick, siempre ha sido muy sensible para esas cosas…este…note que él te habla diferente.

- Sí, es que ahora somos amigos.

- ¿En serio?, ¿desde cuándo?- le alegra y le duele al mismo tiempo que la relación entre Arnold y Rick este mejorando, porque eso hace que su secreto le pese más.

- Después de salir del veterinario, mientras comíamos un mantecado… ¿sabes?, me contó algo bastante curioso.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Me conto lo que has hecho todo este tiempo en tu habitación.

- ¿¡QUE!- casi se ahoga con el café.

- Me dijo…- la situación realmente lo divierte- que escribías un libro.

- Rick traidor- murmura entre dientes; lo cual divierte más a Arnold.

Lo bueno es el pequeño no sabe de que se trata el libro.

- Adelante búrlate, si quieres- dice a la defensiva.

- No voy a burlarme, le dije a Rick que no lo haría…pero me parece sorprendente que la antaño abusiva de la escuela terminara como escritora, con libro publicado y todo.

- Aun no lo publican… y para tu información Arnoldo…escribo desde hace años.

- No puede ser cierto; eso es difícil de creer…pero dime… ¿de qué es el libro?

- No voy a decirte, tendrás que esperar a que lo publiquen.

- Entonces déjame adivinar ¿es de romance?; no, conociéndote más bien diría que es de acción o algo así.

- Déjame informarte que no me conoces en absoluto y por lo que veo no te interesa que eso cambie.

- En eso tienes razón, la verdad no tengo interés en relacionarme con alguien…como tu- dice mirándola despreciativamente de arriba abajo.

Otra vez esa actitud.

- Pues a mí sí me gustaría que entre nosotros hubiera algo…- lo mira tristemente, provocando en Arnold un sentimiento de culpa por tratarla mal-…me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos, como antes…como en nuestros días de escuela.

- Eso es imposible.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya no soy como antes- admitirlo le sorprende.

- No eres el único que ha cambiado, yo también he cambiado, pero sigo añorando esos días de la infancia, a pesar de todo fue una época grandiosa, era tan fácil…

- Vaya se nota que eres escritora- se burla de ella.

- ¿si, verdad?...bueno, yo me retiro Arnold.

- ¿Qué, ya estas huyendo de mí?

- Nunca huiría de ti- dice mirándolo a los ojos- pero por lo visto mi presencia te molesta y prefiero no arruinarte el buen día que al parecer has tenido…además aun tengo muchas correcciones que hacerle al libro y quiero acabar cuanto antes para poder entregarlo…buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Arnold se siente verdaderamente culpable por tratar así a Helga pero no puede evitarlo, es algo más fuerte que él, es la necesidad que siente de mantenerla alejada porque al tenerla cerca se siente vulnerable y él no quiere dejarla entrar a su vida, ya no quiere volver a sufrir.

**Continuará...**

¿Qué les parece el rumbo que esta tomando la historia?, espero que la multitud furiosa que persigue a Arnold no comience a perseguirme a mi pero si lo hace ni modo XD.

Esta semana pude subir estos tres capitulos, espero que los disfruten y tambien en un rato mas voy a subir a mi cuenta de deviantart el dibujo de la portada del fic para que se vea mejor, por si gustan pasar a verlo, la direccion de la cuenta la dejaré en mi perfil.

Gracias :)


	8. Chapter 8

Por fin pude actualizar, espero que disfruten estos capitulos :)

Todos los derechos de HEY ARNOLD pertenecen a Craig Barttlet.

* * *

Helga no había podido hablar con Phoebe porque esta estaba muy ocupada, pero lo necesitaba platicar con ella y mucho, sentía la urgencia de desahogarse por eso llamó a Phoebe y le insistió, prácticamente le suplicó que se reunieran, Phoebe logró acomodar su agenda y quedaron de encontrarse en el parque, así mientras Rick y Botitas se entretienen ellas platican.

- Así que eso te dijo…- no puede creer lo que acaba de oír.

- Sí, este matrimonio se acaba cuando Olga se case, ¡crimeny! al principio solo pensé que tenía el tiempo contado para ayudarlo pero…después de pensarlo más y más, me di cuenta de que hay algo peor, la manera en la que eso va a afectar a Rick, él y Arnold se llevan muy bien y a pesar de todo lo que pasa por primera vez veo a Rick feliz…¡ay! no sé porque acepte esto… ¿Dónde estaba mi buen juicio en ese momento?

- ¿Tienes buen juicio?

Helga mira molesta a Phoebe.

- Ok, perdón- dice sin mostrar arrepentimiento- pero yo te lo advertí y como siempre no me escuchaste.

- Debiste haberme insistido más.

- Tal vez pero tu debiste ser menos necia,- le recrimina también- sea como sea eso ya no importa, ya estas metida en esto, así que ¿qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé…por eso quería ver si tenias algún consejo útil que darme.

- Mis consejos siempre son útiles que tu no los sigas es otra cosa- no es que Phoebe este disfrutando al hacerla sufrir pero quiere que Helga entre en razón, había estado pensando en hablarle así desde que Helga le llamó para decirle que se casaba pero la verdad le faltó convicción para hacer eso y se arrepiente- voy a hablarte claro- dice mirando a su amiga de una manera que jamás lo había hecho, tal vez porque esta vez no está dispuesta a seguirle la corriente y no dirá lo que ella quiere escuchar- antes no te lo dije y me arrepiento porque debí haberlo hecho pero creo que es la costumbre de apoyarte incondicionalmente, sin embargo ya basta, voy a decirte lo que pienso…para mí no tiene caso que sigas intentando acercarte a Arnold con excusas…

- No son excusas yo…

- Sí, sí lo son; acéptalo este matrimonio no lo aceptaste por Bob, o por Olga, o por Arnold y mucho menos por Rick; lo aceptaste por ti porque sigues aferrada a tus sentimientos y aunque tú has dicho que sabes que el Arnold que conociste y el de ahora no son el mismo, realmente no lo crees así y te estás engañando a ti misma porque deseas lograr lo que hace años no pudiste. Helga me duele decirte todo esto pero deja de ser una ilusa…bueno ya lo dije…

- Phoebe…

- Lo siento Helga pero es la verdad tu romanticismo te ha dominado hasta ahora y en base a eso has tomado tus decisiones y tienes que asumir las consecuencias, al igual que yo debo asumir las consecuencias por haber decidido apoyarte en todo incondicionalmente…pero debes pensar en Rick.

Phoebe tiene razón, todo este tiempo secretamente se ha aferrado al sueño que comenzó en su infancia pero ahora no solo se trata de ella sino también se trata de su hijo, sobre todo se trata de Rick, no se detuvo a pensar en él antes y se arrepiente…pero ahora lo hará.

* * *

- ¿Podemos hablar?- ya ha tomado la decisión y necesita comunicársela esa misma noche o teme perder el valor y regresar a lo mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Arnold esta extrañado de que Helga lo haya ido a buscar a su habitación.

- Nos quieres fuera de tu vida, ¿cierto?- va directo al grano.

- Sí y ya te dije que esto se va a acabar cuando tu hermana se case.

- No hay necesidad de esperar tanto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- la inquietud comienza a apoderarse de él, al imaginarse para que ha ido a buscarlo.

- Rick y yo nos vamos.

Esto le cae como un balde de agua helada a él pero no va a demostrárselo.

- ¿Y eso?, ¿piensas marcharte antes de que tu papá te de permiso y arruinar la boda de tu hermanita?, ¿no causará eso que te enfrentes a la furia de papi?- pregunta burlón e hiriente.

- Ya me enfrente a su furia muchas veces, te lo aseguro y eso no preocupa, y lamentaré lo que pase con Olga pero…yo no me casé contigo por eso, ¿sabes?

- ¿Entonces?

- Aunque no lo creas deseaba ayudarte…

- Ayudarme, ¿en qué?

- Necesitabas el dinero y pensé que también necesitarías una amiga- no es del todo cierto pero ¿qué puede hacer? ¿confesarle su amor eterno?

- Pues te agradezco lo del dinero, lo otro no- la mira despectivamente, en un intento de esconder la sorpresa causada por tal declaración.

- Sí lo sé, eso ya lo has dejado más que claro.

- No puedes culparme por eso, con tu reputación…- contesta con un comentario hiriente para enmascarar la desesperación que empieza a sentir, no debería sentirla pero así es y eso no le agrada.

- Tienes razón no puedo culparte, como tu tampoco puedes culparme a mí por tomar la decisión que tomé.

- ¿Qué paso con lo de _"nunca huiría de ti"_?- reclama, recordándole las palabras que hace poco ella le dijo.

- Trate de no hacerlo.

- Que pronto te cansaste de tratar.

- No lo hice, si por mí fuera seguiría tratando…

- Aun necesito el dinero…- dice, cuando en realidad desea decir _"entonces hazlo, no te rindas"_

- Lo sé, pero ya no puedo seguir actuando egoístamente, tengo un hijo y debo pensar en él, por eso no puedo dejar que esto continúe, se que le va a doler que nos marchemos ahora porque él se siente muy apegado a ti, pero si permanecemos aquí eso empeorará y será más doloroso para Rick- para tu hijo, dice mentalmente- cuando debamos irnos, porque ese momento llegará, ¿cierto?- pregunta, deseando de que él diga _"no, no llegará, siempre estaremos juntos"_

- Por supuesto que sí.

_"Deja de ser una ilusa"_, casi puede oír la voz de Phoebe diciéndole eso y tiene que darle la razón, por un instante creyó que la respuesta de él sería diferente, pero claro, no fue así.

- Solo quiero pedirte tiempo, necesito arreglar algunas cosas antes de marcharnos.

- Haz lo que quieras- después de todo ya lo había decidido ¿no?

* * *

Mientras prepara la comida Helga recuerda la noche anterior, la mirada herida de Arnold cuando ella volteo a verlo antes de marcharse de su habitación, esa mirada estuvo solo una pequeña fracción de tiempo en sus ojos pero sabe que no está equivocada, fue dolor lo que vio…aunque eso ya no es de su incumbencia, él pronto estará fuera de su vida…

- ¿Rick?

- ¿Qué pasa mamá?- pregunta Rick, quien estaba en la cocina sirviéndole de comer a Botitas.

- Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes?

- Sí y yo a ti mamá.

Helga sonríe.

- Y también sabes que para todo lo que necesites puedes acudir a mi ¿cierto?

- Si.

- Por eso…a partir de ahora no molestes a Arnold, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero…

- Él es alguien muy ocupado y no deberíamos molestarlo, ¿entiendes, verdad?- le falta valor para decirle que se lo pide porque pronto se marcharan.

- Si mamá- dice un tanto desanimado y eso hace sentir mal a Helga y no quiere ni pensar como actuará Rick cuando llegue el momento de marcharse.

* * *

Arnold llegó a la casa pensando que a pesar de lo que Helga le dijo la noche anterior encontraría lo que ya se había hecho habitual en su vida pero no fue así, Rick no salió a su encuentro pidiéndole que lo acompañara a pasear a Botitas y Helga no insistió en saber cómo le había ido en su día, únicamente lo saludo y ya. No los había visto por la mañana y es hasta ahora que nota el cambio en el comportamiento y entiende claramente que lo que Helga no le mintió, pronto van a marcharse.

- ¿Por qué no me pediste que te acompañara a pasear a Botitas?

- Porque mi mamá me acompañó.

- Ya veo…- mira a Helga y lo comprende; durante sus años de escuela, solían tener constantes episodios en los que se alejaban pero eso nunca duraba, sin embargo esta vez es diferente, eso puede sentirlo Arnold…esta vez es definitivo.

- ¿Ya terminaste Rick?

- Si.

- Bueno, vamos arriba- dice Helga tomando su plato y levantándose, y el niño la sigue.

- Buenas noches Arnold- dice Rick con desanimo.

* * *

Arnold está solo en su habitación mientras piensa en lo sucedido; no puede culpar a Helga por haber tomado la decisión que tomó, aunque al principio le recriminó ahora sabe que no puede hacerlo porque no es su culpa, porque después de todo él la empujó a eso, igual que en el pasado la empujó a alejarse hasta cierto punto de él, nunca se acerco demasiado a ella, ni dejo que ella lo hiciera. Pero no puede quejarse por el rumbo que está tomando su vida en este momento ¿cierto?, después de todo consiguió lo que él quería…podrá volver a su solitaria vida… fue por esa razón que él estuvo presionándola e insultándola tanto y por eso no puede reclamarle a Helga que escogiera a su hijo por encima de él, Rick es un niño muy especial, que aunque no es hijo suyo(de Arnold) en este corto tiempo ha conseguido que lo quiera como si lo fuera. Y Helga…ella llegó y puso su mundo de cabeza, lo hizo sentirse nuevamente acompañado pero también vulnerable…y eso no le agradó pero…ahora eso ya no importa…van a dejarlo y se lo merece porque él tuvo muchas oportunidades de evitar que esto pasará, la noche anterior pudo haberle dicho la verdad, que él no desea que ellos se vayan, pudo haberle suplicado para que cambiará de opinión, debió haberle pedido perdón por todo…pero no lo hizo y ahora los perdió a ambos, igual que ha perdido todo lo que le ha importado en la vida. Golpea con fuerza la pared con el puño y desea que el dolor que siente en la mano reemplazara al dolor que siente en su interior pero no será así, él lo sabe, como también sabe que el único culpable de lo que pasa es él.

* * *

En los días siguientes Arnold vuelve a la rutina que llevaba antes del matrimonio, ya casi no está en Sunset Arms, solo llega a dormir, evitando así encontrarse con Helga y Rick pero su vida no es igual que meses atrás, ahora se siente más vacio y desesperado, aun ahora que se encuentra en la corte después de un buen día de litigio.

- ¿Gerald?- Arnold se extraña de ver en los pasillos de la corte a su antes mejor amigo.

- Ah, hola Arnold.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy buscando a Phoebe.

Hace mucho que Arnold y Gerald no hablan, y la verdad los dos se sienten incómodos pero Gerald nota que Arnold no está del todo bien.

- Bueno; el guardia de allá debe saber dónde está.

- Gracias.

- De nada, bueno…adiós.

- Sí, adiós.

Gerald comienza a caminar hacia donde Arnold le señaló pero se detiene y gira.

- Arnold- iba a darle la sorpresa su esposa pero pudo ver que Arnold necesitaba algo de apoyo de un buen amigo- tengo algo de tiempo, no sé si tu también lo tengas, si es así podríamos tomar un café.

- Sí, tengo tiempo.

* * *

- ¿Entonces te encontraste con él y sin más retomaron su amistad?

- Si.

Realmente Arnold es alguien con mucha suerte, no lo dejan solo aunque se lo merezca, piensa Phoebs.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- Helga ya le había contado como estaban las cosas y piensa que tal vez Arnold se quejó con Gerald por lo que pasa.

- No mucho, cosas triviales…-al menos Arnold no se quejó con Gerald de cómo lo está tratando la vida, piensa Phoebe- …pero se nota que no está bien y me imagino la razón, después de todo casarse con Helga afectaría a cualquiera.

- ¡Gerald! No dejaré que hables a si de Helga; sabes que es mi mejor amiga y si la trataras sabrías que es una gran persona.

- ¿Con todo lo que se dice de ella? Si he permitido que tu amistad con ella siga es porque sé que han sido muy unidas desde niñas que si no…

- ¿Qué si no qué? en primer lugar tú no tienes porque permitirme nada, eres mi esposo no mi dueño; y en segundo lugar todos esos rumores sobre ella son solo eso RUMORES. Helga es la mamá mas amorosa y entregada a su hijo que he conocido y créeme trabajando en la corte de lo familiar se de lo que hablo, ella jamás expondría a Rick a todas esas barbaridades que se dicen…es mas se desvive por él y lo ama como si fuera su hijo.

- ¿Cómo si…fuera?

- No yo l-lo que quiero de-decir…

- Ahora entiendo porque no se parecen pero… ¿Cómo?

Gracias a su indiscreción no tiene más remedio que hablar.

- La madre de Rick no quería tenerlo pero Helga la convenció para que lo hiciera y se lo entregara al nacer para hacerse cargo de él, pero ya no me preguntes mas…es todo lo que puedo decirte…entiéndeme.

- Está bien, ya no preguntare más.

- Y también debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie.

- Trataré.

- No, no basta tratar, tienes que hacerlo porque si esto se sabe los separarían y Helga puede incluso ir a parar a la cárcel.

- De acuerdo te prometo no decir nada – dice resignado.

**Continuará...**

Se que me tarde...pero con eso de que el tiempo no me sobra T-T...pero leer sus reviews me animo mucho y finalmente termine de escribir y corregir dos capitulos más :)

Sobre la pregunta de cuantos capitulos son...bueno, no lo sé porque la historia no esta terminada pero prometo darme prisa en eso.

Gracias por leer y diganme que les pareció el capitulo :)


	9. Chapter 9

HEY ARNOLD pertenecen a Craig Barttlet.

* * *

Platicar con Gerald fue bueno para Arnold, aunque no le contó sobre sus problemas, no quiso hacerlo porque apenas volvieron a hablar después de mucho tiempo y además no tenía porque agobiarlo con sus problemas, problemas que él mismo se buscó; pero a pesar de que retomo su amistad con su mejor amigo, Arnold sigue afectado por lo que pasa en casa, tanto que no ha rendido lo mismo en el trabajo y sabe que tarde o temprano le llamarán la atención.

- ¡Arnold!

Va a ser más bien temprano, piensa Arnold al escuchar como uno de los socios de la firma lo llama.

- Hola Mark ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno, supe que hace poco te casaste, felicidades por cierto…

- Gracias.

- …y supe también que ahora tienes un hijo.

- Si- si supiera que eso no es cierto, que ahora por culpa de su actitud se quedó sin familia.

- ¿Qué edad tiene?

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que el equipo de Baseball en el que juega mi hijo está buscando integrantes, niños de entre 7 y 11 años, no sé si quiera ir.

- Bueno, encaja en las edades…yo le preguntaré.

- Excelente, si le gusta la idea, vayan aquí…

* * *

Arnold llevaba casi una semana llegando tarde a casa evitando encontrarse con su "familia", pero hoy llega temprano así que están cenando todos juntos, en un ambiente bastante silencioso.

- Uno de mis colegas- comienza Arnold, rompiendo el silencio- me dijo hoy que hay un equipo de Baseball que busca integrantes y no sé… ¿tal vez quieras ir Rick?

- En serio- el pequeño que estaba un poco serio inmediatamente se alegra.

- Si, le dije que te preguntaría y me dijo donde se reunían por si quieres.

- ¿Puedo?- les pregunta el niño a ambos.

- Lo que diga tu mamá- responde Arnold, mirando a Helga, quien evita mirarlo.

- No…- al ver la desilusión en la cara de su hijo prefiere no negarse rotundamente, no por el momento-…no sé, déjame pensarlo.

* * *

Arnold y Helga se encuentran en el pasillo cuando ambos se dirigen a su respectiva habitación.

- ¿Rick ya sabe que se van a ir?

- No, aun no le he dicho nada…pero no te preocupes pronto lo haré…ya tengo algunas cosas listas y no creo que tardemos mucho en irnos.

- No, no lo pregunté por eso, es solo que…si el aun no sabe que se van… ¿por qué no lo dejas entrar al equipo? Aunque sea por poco tiempo…se ve que le encanta el Baseball.

- Sí, así es pero…pronto nos iremos y no quiero que haya más cosas aquí que le duela dejar.

- Entiendo, pero Rick es solo un niño y creo que el necesita algo en que distraerse ¿no?

- Si pero…

- ¿Ha formado parte de un equipo antes?

- No, nunca se le ha dado bien relacionarse con otros niños, es más me extraña que quiera hacerlo ahora.

- Bueno, si le gusta y se acopla bien al equipo de aquí pueden buscar uno después- aunque sabe que no se quedaran quiere ver contento a Rick el tiempo que este con él.

Helga lo piensa un poco y luego suspira.

- Está bien, le diré que sí.

- Me alegra que vayas a hacerlo yo…yo podría tratar de salir unos minutos del trabajo para acompañarlo a los entrenamientos.

- No creo que sea buena idea- no se siente bien al negarle esto, después de todo tiene todo el derecho pero debe mantenerse firme.

- Si, tienes razón lo siento…supongo que necesitarás comprar algunas cosas para que comience en el equipo, mañana haré un cheque antes de irme.

- No es necesario…yo tengo un poco ahorrado.

- Déjame hacerlo, por favor.

- De acuerdo- no tiene más fuerzas para seguir viéndolo y escuchándolo, no había tenido que hacerlo pero ahora que lo hace lo único que desea es dejar de estar cerca de él- si eso quieres…buenas noches.

* * *

Días después…

- ¿Por qué te escondes?

Arnold le dijo a Helga que no iría a los entrenamientos pero aun así lo ha hecho, aunque ocultándose pero Rick lo descubrió, eso lo supo Arnold cuando el niño en vez de ir por la pelota corrió hacia donde él se encontraba.

- No me escondo.

El niño lo mira con suspicacia.

- Si lo haces, llevas así muchos días.

- ¡¿RICK?- le grita el entrenador.

- No te muevas- le dice Rick a Arnold y después va con el entrenador.

Arnold ve que el niño le dice algo a su entrenador y luego voltean a verlo, Arnold saluda, el entrenador asiente y Rick sale corriendo de nueva cuenta hacia donde esta él.

- Ya, le dije al entrenador quien eras y le pedí permiso para hablar contigo, ven- lo toma de la mano y lo lleva hasta las gradas del pequeño y rustico campo de entrenamiento.

- Juegas muy bien, igual que tu mamá- dice una vez que están sentados.

- Gracias…mi mamá y tu están enojados, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Sé que se casaron porque Bob le dijo a mamá que tenía que hacerlo- Arnold lo mira interrogante y Rick responde- tengo 8 años pero me doy cuenta de muchas cosas.

- Ya veo.

- Por eso hoy le pedí que no se quedara y regresara sólo a recogerme, porque quería hablar contigo y saber si están enojados por eso…porque no querían casarse.

Arnold se sorprende con las revelaciones del niño, había notado que era un niño maduro para su edad pero jamás se imaginó que lo fuera tanto.

- Lo que pasa es…es algo complicado, son cosas de adultos, ya sabes a veces somos así, a veces tenemos problemas.

- Pero todo va a arreglarse ¿cierto?- pregunta Rick con temor- porque yo quiero una familia.

Escuchar eso le rompe el corazón a Arnold.

- Rick…

- Siempre he querido una, no le he dicho eso a mamá porque no he querido hacerla sentir mal pero siempre quise un papá que fuera por mí a la escuela y jugara conmigo y…y cuidara a mamá- dice a punto de llorar.

Esa expresión…Arnold siente que esa expresión le parece tan familiar.

- ¿Quieres que yo sea ese papá?- pregunta Arnold con voz quebrada.

El niño solo asiente, tal vez porque no quiere ponerse a llorar, en ese momento le recuerda mucho a Helga, siempre tratando de hacerse la fuerte.

- Voy a hacer lo posible por solucionar las cosas…

El niño vuelve a asentir y abraza a Arnold, quien al principio se sorprende pero termina por corresponder al abrazo.

- Mejor has lo imposible- dice Rick.

- Bien…- sonríe un poco ante la sugerencia del niño.

- ¿Puedo llamarte papá?

- Si- responde ahogadamente- si hijo- abraza al niño con más fuerza y deja escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Helga sabia que Rick tenía algo raro, por eso no se fue como él se lo pidió, porque algo la inquietaba pero nunca imaginó presenciar ocultamente esta plática en la que no solo fue testigo de el cumplimiento de un derecho, el de Rick de llamar papá a Arnold y el de Arnold de llamar hijo a Rick, aunque ellos no sepan que en verdad llevan la misma sangre; sino también fue testigo del hecho de que por tratar de evitarle el sufrimiento a su hijo está haciendo lo contrario, lo está lastimando y le rompe el corazón saberlo.

Helga no interviene en la plática, no sabe en que termina, se marcha dándoles su espacio y regresa al final de la práctica como había quedado con Rick y él ni siquiera muestra rastros de haber tenido la plática que tuvo, actúa con toda la normalidad del mundo y ella se esfuerza por hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Ama a su hijo y le es tan difícil mirarlo sin sentirse culpable por la costumbre que tiene de tomar decisiones erróneas que solo terminan lastimándolo, hace 9 años decidió hacerse cargo de él y por nada del mundo se arrepiente pero la manera en la que hizo las cosas causaron que Rick no tuviera una familia, al menos no la que él en secreto anhela; después lo arrastró a formas parte de un trato orquestado por Bob pero que ella pudo haber rechazado pero no lo hizo, Rick dejo la vida que tenia y tuvo que acoplarse a los cambios que su nueva vida le impuso; y ahora lo puso en medio del conflicto de dos adultos, dos adultos a los que el niño quiere y que conforman la familia que el siempre deseo.

- ¿Mamá?

- ¿Sí?

Rick ya está en la cama y Helga está esta por dejar la recamara.

- ¿Cuándo mi…- duda antes de continuar- cuándo Arnold llegue le dices que venga a darme las buenas noches?

Helga sabe que quiso llamarlo papá pero no se atrevió a hacerlo frente a ella.

- Pero él llega más tarde y tú ya estarás dormido para entonces.

- Por favor- la mira con ojos suplicantes y adormilados.

- Ok…

* * *

Helga siempre se marcha a su cuarto antes de que Arnold y aunque esta vez también lo hace, permanece atenta a la espera de que este llegue y cuando escucha sus pasos en el pasillo sale.

- Arnold…

- ¿Helga? ¿Pasa algo?

- Rick me pidió que te dijera que pasaras a decirle buenas noches.

- De acuerdo, gracias.

Arnold da media vuelta y va al cuarto de Rick, Helga lo sigue pero no entra; lo ve sentarse en la orilla de la cama y acariciar la cabeza del niño, sabiendo que su hijo tiene el sueño muy pesado no creyó que este despertara pero lo hace, abre un poco los ojos y sonríe al ver a Arnold, no puede más y se va a su habitación, a donde Arnold va a buscarla después de ver a Rick.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro.

Él le pide que sea en la azotea porque no quiere arriesgarse a que Rick escuche y los dos van para allá, una vez allí Arnold comienza a hablar.

- Helga debo de confesarte que he estado yendo a los entrenamientos de Rick…

- Lo sé, no me marche del entrenamiento esta tarde.

- ¿Entonces me viste?

- Si…y también los escuche.

- Ya veo.

- Rick nunca me ha hablado como te habló a ti…- dice dándole la espalda, no quiere reconocerlo pero está dolida porque _su hijo_ nunca ha recurrido a ella de esa forma- conmigo siempre trata de minimizar lo que pasa, supongo que no quiere preocuparme, hay veces que he sentido que yo soy la niña y él el adulto…pero sé que no es así- voltea a mirar a Arnold- yo soy su mamá y quiero lo mejor para él, lo amo, es lo más importante para mi…

- Para mí también…

Ella lo mira con incredulidad.

- …tal vez es difícil que lo creas porque hace poco que lo conozco pero así es, no se…es un niño muy especial y me emociona que él quiera que yo esté en su vida como su padre, aunque sé que no lo soy…

Helga tiene que desviar la vista ante la culpa.

- …y por eso es que quiero hablarte…he sido un patán contigo y sé que no tengo disculpa…yo lamento mucho mi comportamiento pero…pero no quería que nadie entrara en mi vida… y por eso respete cuando quisiste que me alejara de ustedes…no puedo decirte que jamás me imagine teniendo una familia propia porque sí lo hice y muchas veces pero hace tiempo que deje de desear tener una…o eso pensé porque…al platicar con Rick me di cuenta que yo deseo lo mismo que él…que nunca deje de hacerlo…que la verdad es que he temido tener una y…perderla, no soy bueno para conservar a las personas a mi lado…pero ahora los tengo a ustedes.

- Y tienes que conformarte con nosotros ¿no?

- No es así, no estoy conformándome con nada, tu y él entraron en mi vida y se han vuelto parte importante de ella…los necesito.

- ¿Crees que la necesidad baste para cimentar esta familia?, porque lo que pretendes no será fácil, habrá que enfrentar muchas cosas…

- Lo sé, créeme…y no voy tratar de convencerte mintiéndote, diciéndote que esto te lo pido por amor porque sé que entre nosotros no hay amor, digo tu amas al padre de Rick…

Y tú amas a Lila, piensa Helga pero no se atreve a decirlo.

- …así que él amor aquí no importa…te pido esto porque creo que esta familia vale la pena y… como le dije a Rick haré hasta lo imposible porque esta familia este bien…te lo juro. Una vez me preguntaste si podíamos ser amigos igual que antes ¿Por qué no lo intentamos ahora?...retomemos nuestra amistad después de todo hay matrimonios que están cimentados en menos que eso.

- Y no son felices.

- Pero nosotros podemos serlo…si nos esforzamos, yo lo haré, tenlo por seguro, hagamos que este matrimonio dure más allá del matrimonio de Olga…no se vayan…quédense- se lo pide finalmente después de luchar mucho internamente con él mismo.

- De acuerdo- responde ella finalmente, después de llenar sus pulmones con el aire fresco de aquella noche cálida y despejada que contrasta por completo con su alma atormentada que le echa en cara lo débil que es, que a pesar de que se había esforzado tanto en los últimos días para arrancarse de la mente y del corazón a Arnold no solo no lo logró sino que ahora acepta esto, aun cuando es consciente de que no puede esperar de él nada más que una amistad…otra vez…él ha sido claro en eso…y aun así ella aceptó… _"lo aceptaste por ti porque sigues aferrada a tus sentimientos"_ vuelve a resonar en su mente la voz de su amiga.

**Continuará...**

Segundo capítulo de la semana, ¿qué les parecieron?, espero que les hayan gustado.

**Gracias por leer, por seguir esta historia, por agregarla a favoritos y por sus reviews :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

* Todos los derechos de HEY ARNOLD pertenecen a Craig Barttlet.

* * *

- ¿Ya veo…así que vas a seguir con él?- dice Phoebe al escuchar el relato de su mejor amiga.

- Perdóname…se que te decepcioné.

Phoebe suspira.

- Si lo hiciste…pero no por eso dejaremos de ser amigas ¿cierto?- Phoebe suspira

- Phoebe….- Helga está muy conmovida.

- Rick se ve muy feliz- comenta mirando a Rick, quien juega a lo lejos con Botitas y otros niños- …te apoyo…lo sabes.

- Gracias- Helga mira a su amiga, en el fondo estaba segura de que ella la apoyaría, ojala pudiera estar igual de segura de que Arnold no volverá a su actitud anterior y de que las cosas funcionarán.

* * *

Despertó mientras iba en la ambulancia y a pesar de que dijo que estaba bien y que no era necesario que lo llevaran al hospital, no le hicieron caso; no pensó que su buen día tomaría un giro inesperado y terminaría en un cuarto de hospital.

- Los resultados no muestran nada fuera de lo normal Sr. Shortman- informa el médico de aspecto bonachón que lo atiende.

- Eso ya lo sabía- le duele el hablar pero pueden mas su ansias de quejarse- les dije que no tenían porque traerme aquí.

- Bueno, tal vez a usted le pareció exagerado pero perder la conciencia y ser golpeado como a usted le pasó no es ninguna ligereza, se lo aseguro.

A decir verdad Arnold no sabe bien a bien que ocurrió, acababa de ganar un caso en el que un hombre quería dejar en la calle injustamente a su esposa después de divorciarse y salía de la corte, cuando el hombre al que le ganó lo interceptó y lo golpeo, lo último que recuerda es el rostro furioso de ese sujeto y la sensación de su cabeza dando vueltas.

- ¿Me golpeo más?- pregunta por cómo se siente.

- Sí, lo utilizo como saco de boxeo.

- ¿Tan mal me dejó?

- Pues…ese hombre estaba fuera de sí, fue muy difícil quitárselo de encima, pero como le digo no ha ningún daño mayor, pero puedo garantizarle que tendrá dolor de cabeza durante algunos días debido a que se golpeo la cabeza al caer, pero es normal y pronto estará bien.

- Gracias, ¿puedo irme entonces?

- No y antes de que me reclame, debo decirle que esto es lo que se acostumbra, se quedará esta noche en observación y mañana será dado de alta, y no sirve de nada que reclame, solo sentirá más el dolor y no vamos a dejarlo ir.

Arnold suspira y mira con molestia al doctor.

- Cálmese hombre, tal vez una visita le haga bien- Arnold lo mira interrogante- su esposa está esperando para entrar a verlo, así que relájese- dice el doctor antes de salir del cuarto.

¿Helga estaba allí?, eso le sorprende y es que a pesar de que hace poco más de un semana ella aceptó no marcharse y quedaron de acuerdo en ser amigos, ella se ha mantenido…como decirlo…distante, es decir las cosas han vuelto a ser igual que antes, al menos cuándo Rick está presente pero eso cambia al quedarse solos y no ha tenido el valor de preguntarle qué es lo que pasa, ya no quiere presionarla más, ella ya accedió a darle una oportunidad y eso es más de lo que él merece.

Helga entra a la habitación y casi suelta un gritillo al ver el estado en el que está el rostro de Arnold, por fortuna logra controlarse y permanecer tranquila ante lo que ve…o al menos eso espera, no quiere que Arnold la escuche dar exclamaciones de horror y lloriqueos, además eso no es propio de ella.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco adolorido pero bien- dice un poco decepcionado, la verdad esperaba verla un poco preocupada por él- aunque el doctor me dijo que tengo que quedarme esta noche.

- Si, lo sé, me lo dijo cuando me informó que todo está bien.

- Pero siéntate, por favor.

Ella duda un poco pero finalmente ocupa la silla al lado de la cama.

- ¿Y Rick?- pregunta preocupado, espera no haber asustado a su hijo, el pequeño ya lo llama papá frente a Helga, aunque supo que antes de hacerlo le pregunto a Helga si podía hacer eso y ella generosamente le contestó que sí.

- Está bien, un poco preocupado y muy ansioso por saber como estas, fue difícil que aceptara quedarse con Phoebs.

- Lamento preocuparlo.

- Bueno, creo que la culpa la tiene alguien mas, Phoebe me contó lo que pasó pero aun no lo puedo creer, al menos arrestaron al sujeto ¿no?

- No lo sé pero lo más seguro es que si, aunque…esto tal vez es parte de la justicia divina por haberte tratado como lo hice, es parte de lo que me merezco, ¿no crees?- sonríe o al menos lo intenta porque le duele y termina por hacer una mueca de dolor.

- No diga esas cosas- reclama molesta- lo que te pasó no es algo para bromear.

- No es broma lo digo enserio.

Hay un incomodo silencio y después el vuelve a hablar.

- No me gustan los hospitales, pasé mucho tiempo aquí con mi abuelo y no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de estos lugares.

- A mí tampoco me gustan, lo bueno es que nunca he estado hospitalizada.

- ¿Ni cuando tuviste a Rick?

- No, Rick nació en casa- contesta sin mirarlo- el parto lo atendió una partera.

- Sí, eso ya me lo habías dicho pero me sorprende saber que lo tuviste en casa, digo sin nada para aminorar el dolor, eso es de admirarse porque un parto siempre es muy doloroso.

- Supongo.

- ¿Supones?

¿Cuándo dejará de ser tan descuidada con lo que dice?

- Digo que supongo porque para todas las mujeres es diferente…Mary solía contarme historias sobre mujeres prácticamente no sentían dolor, es mas por poco y ni se enteraban que estaban dando a luz- logra inventar sobre la marcha.

- ¿De verdad?, vaya, eso es sorprendente, pero es una prueba más de lo diferentes que somos unos de otros.

- Si, tienes razón- casi suspira con alivio pero se contiene y ruega en silencio para que Arnold no haga más preguntas sobre el nacimiento de Rick.

- ¿Y cómo fue para ti lo del embarazo y el parto?

- Pues…- que puede contestar a eso, normal y ya, eso tal vez traería más preguntas- estaba lejos de casa, hubo momentos en los que tuve miedo, miedo de que Rick no naciera pero no estuve sola, conocí a Mary y ella me apoyo mucho, y… cuando Rick nació y abrió sus ojitos para mirarme y agarro mi dedo yo…supe que todo había valido la pena y que cada cosa que hiciera por él en el futuro, valdría la pena.

Arnold no puede dejar de mirarla, ella refleja en sus ojos lo que siente al recordar y eso lo conmueve, jamás la había visto así…vulnerable, desde que la conoció ella siempre minimizó las cosas sentimentales, incluso cuando él la atacaba no mostraba si la hería pero ahora deja que el amor que siente por Rick se refleje en la expresión de su rostro.

- Me hubiera gustado verte embarazada.

- ¿Qué?

- Digo, me cuesta trabajo imaginarte así… ¿tienes fotos?

- No tengo fotos, no me gusta nada de eso.

- Lastima- dice sinceramente, porque por como habló del embarazo supone que ella lucia feliz y radiante, debió verse muy linda, piensa mirándola fijamente- y de Rick ¿tienes fotos?

- Si, de él tengo muchas- responde incómoda por como él la mira.

- ¿Podría verlas después?

- Si.

- Gracias, por eso y por venir a verme, no tenías porque hacerlo.

- Soy tu amiga y eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?

- Si…pero siento que no te agrada mucho lo de nuestra amistad, al menos eso es lo que he percibido en los últimos días.

- Arnold, yo…

- No tienes nada que explicar yo me comporté muy mal contigo y no pretendo que eso lo olvides así como así pero te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de haberme dado esta oportunidad.

En ese momento entre una enfermara para decirle a Helga que debe abandonar la habitación y ella después de despedirse de Arnold se marcha.

* * *

Arnold dejó el hospital en compañía de Helga, al llegar a la casa lo reciben Rick y Botitas, por supuesto pero también Phoebe y Gerald, a pesar de estar adolorido y cansado agradece la compañía, si hace un par de meses hubiera pasado por esto, hubiera tenido que enfrentar esto solo y no le hubiera importado pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, y eso es gracias a su nueva familia, gracias a ellos ha vuelto a ser capaz de llamar hogar a Sunset Arms y cada día siente el deseo de llegar a casa, y también gracias a ellos sus amigos de la infancia habían entrado a su vida de nueva cuenta.

Gerald decide contar, con su muy peculiar estilo de narración la manera en la que sucedió todo, adornando su relato como solo él sabe hacerlo, Arnold está a punto de decir que exagera, pero cuando Rick comienza a verlo con una mezcla de de emoción y orgullo, desiste de la idea y deja que su amigo continúe, después de todo prefiere quedar como un héroe y no como un hombre que terminó noqueado al primer golpe.

Sus amigos se retiran para dejarlo descansar después de casi una hora y Arnold después de la comida va a su habitación a descansar pero Rick continua haciéndole compañía en lo que Helga se ocupa de sus labores.

- Vamos Rick, tienes que cenar- dice Helga cuando lleva la cena a la habitación de Arnold.

- ¿Pero después puedo regresar?- dice haciendo un puchero, gesto que a Arnold se le hace extrañamente familiar.

- Tiene que descansar.

- Deja que lo haga.

- Está bien…pero primero a cenar.

- Ok.

* * *

En cuanto Rick termina de cenar corre al cuarto de Arnold, Helga sube hasta mucho después ya que aparte de las cosas que tenía pensado hacer, recibió una llamada de su editora que la entretuvo mucho, pero fueron muy buenas noticias; y al entrar, la imagen que ve la conmueve, Arnold y Rick, los dos hombres más importantes de su vida, durmiendo uno al lado del otro; debería llevar a su hijo a su habitación, pero se ven tan tranquilos que prefiere no romper el momento. Acomoda a su hijo para que este más cómodo y lo arropa.

- Buenas noches cariño- dice quedamente y le da un beso en la frente a su hijo- buenas noches Arnold.

Ella quisiera también besar a Arnold, a pesar de sus dudas al aceptar darle una oportunidad más al matrimonio, no puede negarse a sí misma lo que siempre ha sentido por él y menos viéndolo dormir tan tranquilamente, con sus facciones relajadas, a pesar de los múltiples moretones esparcidos por su rostro, y el corte en el labio inferior que necesito un par de puntadas, tampoco puede negar que a ella siempre le ha gustado…bueno no solo para ella, hubo otras muchas a las que les pasó lo mismo, recuerda con enojo. Aunque no importa cuánto amor sienta por él, él jamás sentirá lo mismo por ella…piensa acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de Arnold, cuidando no lastimarlo y después de cubrir también a Arnold con las mantas y apagar la luz, se marcha.

Arnold abre los ojos lentamente, no estaba dormido solo había cerrado los ojos porque la luz le molestaba y después cuando Helga llegó, sintió la necesidad de continuar igual para poder concentrarse en la presencia de su esposa, que en cierta forma era tan tranquilizadora y después cuando acarició su mejilla, quiso disfrutar de ese momento.

Toca la mejilla que ella le acaricio y trata de grabar en su mente la sensación que esto provoco en él. Se gira y observa al pequeño Rick dormir plácidamente, al mirar su cabello de color rubio rojizo y al retirar el pelo de la frente del pequeño, no puede evitar preguntarse ¿quién será su padre?, ¿será alguien que conoce?...tal vez porque a veces le parece tan familiar.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Otra semanama de actualización, espero que disfruten estos 3 capitulos, sí 3, para celebrar que ya son mas de 100 reviews (baile de festejo), el saber que este fic les gusta me animó mucho y bueno, tambien estaba muy inspirada, aunque ahora la verdad lo que estoy es muy desvelada XD (hice verso sin esfuerzo) pero creo que ha valido la pena ¿ustedes que piensan?

Para todos los que querian ver a Arnold mas interesado en Helga este es el comienzo, para los que lo quieran ver sufrir...tendrán que esperar un poquito aunque creo que no sufrirá tanto como Diana Carolina quiere, gomen por eso, pero por lo pronto ya recibio unos buenos golpes, como una vez me comentaste que te gustaría y para los que quieren ver escenas intensas y subidas de tono...no creo que pase, bueno al menos no tan tan intensas :b

**Gracias por leer :)**


	11. Chapter 11

*HEY ARNOLD pertenecen a Craig Barttlet.

* * *

- ¿Cómo vas con tu libro?

- Bien…

- Me alegra… ¿sabes? He estado pensando que tal vez, si quieres puedo arreglar una de las habitaciones vacías para que la utilices como estudio.

- ¿Por qué el ofrecimiento?

- Pensé que te ayudaría tener tu propio espacio para trabajar.

- Pues…está bien, gracias.

- Perfecto, me encargaré de eso ahora que tengo estos días de descanso forzado por lo que me paso.

En la oficina decidieron darle un par de días para que terminara de reponerse, después de todo lo quieren trabajando al 100%, eso fue lo que le dijeron cuando él insistió en volver, pero él cree que se debe más al hecho de que no luce nada bien y eso impactaría mucho a los clientes, aunque su maltrecho aspecto no mejorará mucho en dos días.

- Pero estos días son para que descanses.

- Estoy bien, además me duele más cuando estoy sin hacer nada, creo que en esos momentos me concentro más en el dolor.

- Bien, como quieras pero…pensé que te molestaban los cambios en tu casa- comenta extrañada por el cambio en la actitud de él.

- Es nuestras casa y no me molesta…me arrepiento de haberme comportado como lo hice y espero que me perdones por eso pero…esta casa se había convertido en una especie de santuario de recuerdos, que utilizaba para auto atormentarme por decisión propia y cambiar eso es muy difícil pero ustedes están logrando que sea posible.

Es extraño, cuando ella llegó allí este tipo de comunicación y sinceridad era lo que esperaba conseguir de él y ahora que está pasando se siente…no sabe cómo se siente pero de lo que sí está segura es que no se siente como imaginó que se sentiría.

* * *

- ¿Y…que te parece?

Arnold ha terminado de arreglar el estudio, para el que eligió una de las habitaciones de la planta baja y esta mostrándoles a Helga y a Rick el resultado de su trabajo.

- Bien- contesta Helga, mientras observa y recorre todo.

- A mí me gusta- dice Rick- mi favorito es el sillón, allí puedo sentarme a hacer la tarea mientras mamá escribe- después de decir esto se deja caer en el sillón y al hacerlo sale un montón de polvo, provocando que todos tosan y estornude, incluyendo Botitas que sacude la cabeza con disgusto.

- Lo siento- se disculpa Arnold al dejar de toser- los muebles han estado guardados por mucho tiempo y supongo que se han llenado de polvo.

- ¿Supones?- pregunta Helga con ironía y mirándolo molesta.

- Yo te ayudo a limpiar pero no te enojes con papá.

- No estoy enojada…en serio.

- Bien- dice Rick ya más tranquilo.

- Siento lo de los muebles, la verdad son un poco viejos pero podemos ir reemplazándolos poco a poco.

- No es necesario, además combinan con mi computadora, es modelo antiguo, gracias- le sonríe a Arnold y él se le queda mirando fijamente, con una mirada intensa que incomoda a Helga, no porque la vea de una forma desagradable, al contrario.

- Cuéntame cómo era mamá- pide Rick, haciendo que Arnold centre su atención en él y deje de ver a Helga- ella me cuenta muchas cosas pero quiero saber tu versión.

- Ok, pero mejor no nos sentamos allí- señala el sillón- vamos a la sala- comienzan a caminar- ¿y por qué quieres saber mi versión?

- Pues…mamá me cuenta cosas que me cuesta creer.

- ¡Oye!- reclama ella.

- Es la verdad mamá ¿Cómo quieres que crea cuando me dices que te persiguieron por ser extraterrestre?

- Es verdad…- dice Helga con un gesto de indignación.

Rick la mira incrédulo y niega con la cabeza, Arnold ríe divertido ante esto.

- Sí, es verdad, hubo nave extraterrestre y todo eso, fue cuando…

* * *

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunta Helga a Arnold durante la cena, hoy se cumple justo una semana de que regresó al trabajo.

- Bien, sólo que esta semana ha sido muy pesada y tengo mucho trabajo atrasado, de hecho tuve que traer el trabajo a la casa- dice con resignación.

- Mamá puede ayudarte, ¿cierto?

- Bueno yo…

- No comprometas a tu mamá, Rick.

- No, está bien yo puedo ayudarte, no sé nada de leyes pero seguro puedo ayudarte en algo, si tú quieres…

- Sí, gracias; acepto tu ayuda.

- Entonces, si quieres podemos trabajar en el estudio.

- ¡Yo también quiero ayudar!- dice Rick y Botitas ladra- y Botitas también quiere ayudar- agrega Rick.

- Bueno con tanta ayuda acabaré pronto- dice Arnold divertido.

Trabajan muy animadamente; Helga es de mucha ayuda, con tantos documentos que transcribir y llenar él solo no terminaría jamás, y además la compañía con la que cuenta es muy amena, bueno parte de sus acompañantes se rinden pronto y se quedan dormidos, así que Arnold lleva a Rick y a Botitas a su habitación. Después regresa para continuar con el trabajo y de repente se encuentran hablando con Helga de las aventuras de la infancia y las ocurrencias de Rick, entre otras cosas. Hasta que el sueño vence a Helga también, poco después él termina el trabajo. Ya es de madrugada; se acerca a ella y la mira detenidamente, le acaricia la mejilla, tal como lo hizo ella días antes, su piel es tan suave y se pregunta si sus labios serán igual y si pensarlo más se inclina y la besa con suavidad, para no despertarla, al separarse la vuelve a mirar.

- ¡Dios! ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?- susurra y niega con la cabeza, y mejor lleva a Helga a la habitación, la toma en brazos y cuando llega a la habitación de ella y la pone en la cama, Helga sonríe en sueños.

- Mantecado- murmura.

Vaya, ella está soñando con postres, bueno…mejor eso a que este soñando con el padre de Arnold, piensa él, últimamente le molesta demasiado la idea de que ella piense en ese sujeto. Antes de salir del cuarto la mira por última vez y sonríe al verla dormir tan plácidamente, su sueño debe ser bueno, tal vez ahora este soñando con pastelillos o chocolates.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde Helga despierta en su habitación pero si mal no recuerda se quedó dormida en el estudio, ¿habrá vuelto a su sonambulismo?, no, eso no es posible no ha comido chicharrones, además tiene la extraña sensación de que algo ocurrió, algo bueno pero no podría decir que, suspira y se levanta para cambiarse y dormir más cómoda, tal vez solo pueda dormir un par de horas mas pero mejor hacerlo a gusto, y así una vez que esta lista vuelve a la cama y no tarda en volver a quedarse dormida.

* * *

Su sueño fue tan placentero que se quedó dormida, ahora deberá apurarse si quiere terminar el desayuno antes de que Arnold se marche al trabajo.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días Arnold- contesta Helga sin voltear a mirarlo, pues está bastante ocupada, sin embardo puede sentir la mirada de Arnold sobre ella y eso la incómoda, tanto que termina por quemarse- ¡Auch!- grita y sin querer tira el sartén al piso.

- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunta él acercándose a ella y haciendo que se gire hacia él.

- Me quemé pero no es nada.

Él le toma la mano lastimada para revisarla pero repentinamente deja de prestar atención a la quemadura y comienza a acariciar su mano mientras la mira intensamente, Helga supone que esa es la manera en la que la miraba hace unos instantes, cuando ella le estaba dando la espalda, nunca antes la había mirado así y es incomodo pero a la vez le hace sentir algo cálido en su interior.

- Y-yo…- Helga no sabe qué decir, su cerebro ha dejado de trabajar.

- ¿mamá, que pasó?- Rick hace su aparición en la cocina, interrumpiendo el momento y haciendo que ella se aleje de Arnold bruscamente.

- No pasó nada cariño.

- Tu mamá se quemó- responde Arnold un tanto apenado.

- Pero no es nada, ya estoy bien, en serio, no te preocupes- espera estar sonando convincente porque la verdad está muy nerviosa- ¡El desayuno!- dice dándose cuenta que el sartén y el panqueque terminaron en el suelo; y que Botitas ya se aprovecho de la situación y él ya esta desayunando- Lo bueno es que apenas había comenzado- dice con resignación y aun sonrojada por lo que acaba de pasar con Arnold; y él no puede evitar pensar en lo linda que se ve.

- Déjalo así; ¿qué les parece si salimos a desayunar fueras?

- ¡sí, yo si quiero!

- ¿Pero y tu trabajo?, vas a llegar tarde Arnold.

- Por unos minutos de retraso no pasa nada y además conozco un buen lugar.

* * *

Helga mira divertida el bullicioso movimiento que hay a su alrededor, a pesar de ser tan tempano y del que su hijo, quien juega con otros niños, forma parte; Arnold la observa sonreír, le gusta verla contenta.

- ¿Qué te parece el lugar Helga?

- Es agradable, no estaba antes ¿cierto?

- No, es nuevo, tiene relativamente poco que abrió.

Arnold la mira sentada frente a él y de pronto se le ocurre que sería buena idea llevarla a cenar a un lugar como el CHEZ PARIS.

- Hola Helga, - pregunta un hombre al llegar a la mesa de ellos- hola Arnold.

Helga mira al extraño, siente que lo conoce pero no sabe quién es.

- Hola- Arnold responde al saludo- ¿Qué tal Brainy?

- ¿Brainy? No lo puedo creer- se pone de pie y lo abraza.

Verlo es una sorpresa muy agradable, pues él está muy relacionado con los recuerdos de su infancia.

- Si…bueno- dice apenado- yo…escuche que estabas aquí pero no sabía si era cierto o era otro rumor.

- Pues es cierto, regresó para casarse conmigo- interrumpe Arnold realmente irritado al ver a Helga tan feliz por reencontrarse con su antiguo compañero de escuela, que él supiera nunca fueron amigos cercanos ¿entonces por qué esta tan contenta de verlo y además lo abraza?

- Eso también lo había escuchado, felicidades y también escuche lo que te paso, me alegra saber que estas bien.

- Gracias… ¿y…que haces aquí? ¿Viniste con tu familia?- pregunta secamente Arnold.

La actitud de Arnold desconcierta bastante a Helga.

- Pues…si y no- contesta Brainy.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunta Helga.

- Soy el propietario de este lugar.

De haber sabido eso y que ella se pondría tan contenta de verlo no los hubiera llevado allí.

- ¿En serio?, así que ahora eres todo un empresario.

- Sí, bueno…la verdad solo soy un principiante, la verdadera estrella del negocio es mi esposa, me gustaría que la conocieran pero tuvo que salir de la ciudad y estará fuera algunos días.

Bueno al menos ya está casado, piensa Arnold pero ¿Qué pensará Helga sobre el estado civil de Brainy? Arnold espera su reacción, quiere saber si la noticia de que Brainy está casado le afecta, pero no puede saberlo porque Rick aparece en escena.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, ¿tú eres…?- pregunta Brainy con curiosidad.

- Es Erick…mi hijo.

Brainy mira alternamente a madre e hijo, cosa que incomoda a Helga pero lo que más la perturba es el modo en que su amigo la mira al terminar su análisis.

- Rick, el es Brainy- logra decir.

- ¿es el mismo Brainy del que me hablaste, mamá?

- Si, así es…es uno de los amigos de los que te conté y ahora también es el dueño de este lugar.

- Wow, súper- dice emocionado- este lugar es muy divertido.

- Bueno- responde Brainy, consciente de la mirada fulminante de Arnold- me alegra que te guste, ¡ah, miren! Aquí viene su desayuno y como me alegra mucho verlos, todo va por cortesía de la casa, y no acepto un no por respuesta- agrega anticipándose a la intención de Helga.

- Está bien…gracias- dice ella.

- No hay de que…ahora si me disculpan tengo que seguir trabajando…me alegro mucho volverlos a ver…hasta luego- dice y se marcha rápidamente porque verdaderamente la mirada de Arnold lo incomoda.

- Fue un gesto muy amable ¿no es así Arnold?- dice sentándose al lado de su hijo y enfrente de su esposo.

- Sí, claro- responde irónicamente, era un tono de voz que ella llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar y se pregunta que le estará pasando.

**Continuará...**


	12. Chapter 12

*HEY ARNOLD pertenecen a Craig Barttlet.

* * *

Días después…

Es el primer partido que Rick va a jugar, antes únicamente practicaba con Helga, era un niño que solía aislarse pero eso ha cambiado increíblemente, hoy luce emocionado y feliz, no es un juego de campeonato ni nada importante pero él realmente parece disfrutar el momento y Helga disfruta al verlo así.

Rick constantemente voltea a las gradas buscando a Arnold, él quedo de ir al juego de ese día pero aun no llega y Helga espera que lo haga para que su hijo no se desilusione, con todo y eso todo va bien hasta que la banca de atrás es ocupada por un par de mujeres que la reconocen.

- ¿Es ella, verdad?

- Si, la hija de Bob.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Quién sabe, tal vez piensa que por estar casada con alguien como Arnold Shortman, tiene derecho a estar aquí.

- Hablando de eso, no te parece extraño ese matrimonio.

- Si, a ver ¿cómo es que de repente se apareció y se casaron?

- Cierto, aquí hay gato encerrado…es más te apuesto a que ni siquiera se llevan bien ¿Cómo llevarse bien con una mujerzuela?

¿Qué piensan esas mujeres? ¿Qué no puede escucharlas?, piensa Helga apretando los puños.

- Perdón por la tardanza- dice Arnold sentándose a su lado- pero surgió algo en la oficina, ¿cómo va?- coloca su mano sobre la de ella y se acerca para poder susurrarle al oído- no les hagas caso.

Ella voltea a verlo preguntándole silenciosamente si había escuchado y el solo sonríe, su rostro ya luce mucho mejor, las huellas de los golpes que recibió han disminuido bastante.

- ¡PAPÁ!- grita a Rick desde el campo y saluda hacia las gradas.

Arnold responde el saludo con entusiasmo.

- ¿Escuchaste? Lo llamo papá- dice una de aquellas mujeres.

- No lo puedo creer ¿Quién se cree ese chiquillo?- responde la otra.

Suficiente, Helga bufa, ya llegó a su límite, está a punto de levantarse pero Arnold se lo impide volviendo a tomar su mano y dándole un ligero apretón, ella voltea a verlo.

- Calma- le susurra él- ¡VAMOS HIJO!- grita, provocando un grito ahogado en aquel par de molestas mujeres.

Helga está sorprendida, claramente lo que Arnold hizo fue para callar a esas mujeres pero esta mucho mas sorprendida porque Arnold no la ha soltado así que es ella quien retira la mano; él la mira de reojo, últimamente tiene afición de mirar furtivamente a su esposa, le gusta verla reír, verla cuando escucha atenta lo que Rick le dice, cuando usa una expresión seria para llamarle la atención a Rick, eso pasa pocas veces pero pasa, en pocas palabras le gusta verla en todo momento sin que ella lo sepa, claro y eso le ha servido para darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando pensó que ella no era bonita, tal vez no tiene las características de las mujeres que suelen gustarle pero tiene algo más, tiene valor y personalidad que hacen de ella una mujer con el tipo de belleza que solo puede dar el carácter y las experiencias de la vida, el tipo de belleza que no se acaba al paso de los años, un tipo de belleza al que él nunca presto atención pero que ahora ha provocado que inclusive sienta celos, eso fue lo que precisamente sintió cuando ella se encontró con Brainy, al principio aceptar esto no fue sencillo pero una vez que lo hizo pudo también admitir que Helga para él ya no es más la amiga que era, ni mucho menos que la mujer que llego a irrumpir en su solitaria vida y que él creyó que tenía una mala reputación, ahora para Arnold ella tiene un significado diferente, poco a poco ella ha hecho surgir en él el deseo de cuidar de ella como ella hace con él y también desea ser capaz de lograr ser feliz al lado de ella y Rick. Lo que descubrió significa que tiene un problema, su problema es que siente algo por una mujer que ama a un hombre que no es él, un hombre del que del que ni siquiera sabe el nombre, pero que inevitablemente estará siempre presente como una amenaza capaz de llevárselos (a Helga y Rick) en cualquier momento…si tan solo él se hubiera percatado antes de todas las virtudes que ahora ha descubierto en Helga tal vez las cosas serian diferentes… tal vez ahora este matrimonio no sería producto de un trato y él sería el padre de Rick…pero lastimosamente no lo hizo…

Arnold suspira sonoramente ante este pensamiento.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Helga en voz baja para no ser escuchada por las molestas acompañantes que esta sentadas tras ella.

- Nada- le parece que Helga no quedo satisfecha con la respuesta.

- Perdón- susurra ella y él no entiende porque se disculpa.

Después de eso no hablaron mas durante el partido, se dedicaron a animar a Rick, Helga Arnold y por supuesto Botitas fueron una excelente porra; y de cuando en cuando Arnold la mira de reojo, pensando en el giro que ha dado su vida, debido a ella.

* * *

El juego terminó, dándole el triunfo al equipo de Rick y para celebrar los niños pidieron ir al parque a jugar, así que la familia Shortman esta allí.

- ¿Por qué me pediste perdón?- pregunta cuando por fin logran contar con un poco de privacidad entre tanta gente.

- Por esas mujeres…digo, ya me han pasado cosas como esa antes y se lo molestas que son, así que lo siento.

- No tienes de que disculparte, sí fue algo incomodo pero no fue tu culpa… ¿te pasa muy a menudo?- la mira con preocupación.

- Pues…- la verdad si pero prefiere no darle importancia a eso.

- Entiendo…- le enoja mucho pensar en lo que ella tiene que soportar por culpa de los rumores, pero más le enoja el hecho de que él la hizo sufrir mucho echándole en cara lo que se decía de ella.

- Y me preocupa Rick porque no sé si él haya escuchado este tipo de cosas- suspira- y ojala que siga siendo así.

- No lo creo…bueno…el no me ha comentado nada…pero si no…si eso cambia…yo estoy aquí para apoyarte con eso.

- Gracias- le dice ella sonriendo con sinceridad.

- Helga…yo…este- quiere decirle lo linda que se ve cuando sonríe así pero repentinamente se siente cohibido.

- Buenas noches- los interrumpe alguien.

- Ah…hola Silvia, buenas noches.

- Es raro verte fuera de la oficina, eres alguien muy dedicado a tu trabajo.

La mujer que se les acercó es refinada, muy guapa y encantadora, justo el tipo de mujer que a Arnold le gusta, todo lo contrario a ella, piensa Helga molesta.

- Bueno… estoy con mi familia, ella es mi esposa.

Oír que la llama así, hace que Helga siente algo raro en su interior.

- ¡oh!, soy Silvia, mucho gusto.

- Igualmente, soy Helga.

- No sabía que estuvieras casado.

Sí, eso lo notó Helga en la desilusión que mostro cuando Arnold la presentó.

- Conocí a tu esposo cuando me ayudó en una demanda que tuve, aun cuando no tenía para pagar.

- Ya veo- dice Helga en un tono de _"como si me interesara"_

- Buenas noches- saluda Rick.

- Buenas noches, ¿es tu hijo?- le pregunta a Arnold.

- Si, se llama Rick.

- Hola Rick mi nombre es Silvia.

- Mucho gusto señorita- dice cortésmente Rick pero se nota que la mujer no le agrada mucho- ¿Podemos jugar un poco más?

- Solo un poco, porque ya es un poco tarde- responde Arnold, aunque la verdad Helga estuvo a punto de decir que ya se fueran, desea marcharse ya y alejarse de la tal Silvia.

- Bueno, con permiso- dice Rick y se marcha junto a Botitas hacia un grupo de niños.

- Se parece mucho a ti.

Helga aguanta la respiración y espera la reacción de Arnold, pero el solo sonríe.

Debería estar conforme con esta reacción ¿no? pero no es así ¿por qué sonríe? No debería sonreírle a esa mujer, Helga casi rechina los dientes.

- Y es muy educado también- continua Silvia.

- Bueno eso es gracias a su mamá, el merito es todo suyo.

Va a decirle algo a Helga pero al ver su expresión mejor se queda callada.

- Pues…tengo que irme, adiós.

- Adiós.

- Adiós.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste acerca de Rick?- pregunta Helga en voz baja una vez que Silvia se va.

- Porque para mí Rick es mi hijo, además hay veces que también me recuerda a mi ¿segura que no es mío?- le dice en broma.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Si, lo sé eso fue una broma de muy mal gusto, perdón ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos allá para observar a Rick?- dice y la toma de la mano comenzando a caminar, mientras el corazón de Helga late a mil por hora, no por que Arnold la haya tomado de la mano, porque eso ya lo hacía con bastante frecuencia últimamente; sino por la inquietud provocada por lo que Arnold acababa de decir sobre Rick, él dijo que era broma pero cuanto tiempo tardaría en darse cuenta de que es la verdad.

* * *

En los días siguientes las miradas furtivas aumentaron, al igual que los roces de "accidentales" de manos y los momentos en los que Arnold busca estar en compañía de Helga; esta es una situación que tiene tensos a ambos. Helga se está enfrentando a un Arnold que nunca conoció, uno que solo veía cuando estaba con una de las chicas que le gustaban pero está segura de que si ahora se comporta así no es porque ella le guste, debe ser por el acuerdo al que llegaron, aunque…sería lindo que esa no fuera la razón pero debe dejar de soñar románticamente y ser realista…no volverá a ser una ilusa de nuevo. Para Arnold las cosas son diferentes, él está enfrentando el creciente deseo que siente por Helga y cada día toma más fuerza, tanto que a veces se vuelve insoportable tenerla cerca pero necesita sentirla cerca y no puede evitar buscar la forma para conseguirlo, como hoy que se escabulló del trabajo, aprovechando que hay una reunión para la que no fue requerido, y se dirige a casa para pasar un tiempo en casa.

* * *

El día ha sido pesado para Helga, no imaginó que ir a la escuela a llevar los documentos de transferencia de Rick y hacer los trámites de inscripción sería tan molesto; y es que al parecer el personal administrativo había escuchado los rumores sobre ella y al estar contestando las preguntas que una de las secretarias le hacía sobre datos de Rick, todos en la oficina estuvieron prestando demasiada atención a las respuestas de ella, sobre todo en cual era el nombre del padre; y aunque Helga siempre estaba preparada para lo que le dijeran o hicieran a ella no lo estaba para que las personas miraran, como miraron a su hijo. Estuvo a punto de salir de allí sin completar la inscripción cuando llegó el Sr. Simmons, su antiguo maestro y ahora director de la escuela, a salvar la situación. Fue muy agradable encontrarse con él, los invitó a su oficina y fue él quien completó el cuestionario, sin dobles cuestionamientos, hablaron muy amenamente y contó varias cosas buenas sobre Helga a Rick, al salir de allí se sintió muy agradecida con él. Pero ahora que está en casa debe apresurarse para terminar con los quehaceres de la casa y con la comida; pero como suele suceder, cuando uno más prisa tiene más lo interrumpen.

- ¡Ya voy!- grita Helga un tanto molesta a la persona que toca a la puerta, mientras se dirige a abrir- ¿sí? que es lo que…

- Hola Helga.

- Brainy…hola.

- Espero no molestarte.

- No, por supuesto que no- miente- pasa.

- Bueno yo solo vine a traerle esto al pequeño Erick- una vez que están en la sala le muestra una caja que lleva en la mano- es un juguete que vamos a dar como parte de una promoción, nos llegaron ayer y pensé que a tu hijo le gustaría.

- Muchas gracias, voy a buscarlo para que se lo des.

Antes de que ella se marche él la detiene sujetándola del brazo; haciendo que voltee a mirarlo.

- Sabes que puedes contar con migo pase lo que pase ¿no?- la suelta pero permanecen frente a frente.

Al mirarlo a los ojos Helga entiende perfectamente a que se refiere.

- ¿Cómo…lo supiste?

- Tú eras la sombra de Arnold pero yo era la tuya, ¿lo olvidaste?

- No.

- Cuando te fuiste tan repentinamente sospeche que algo raro estaba pasando; ¿cómo es que te marchabas alejándote de Arnold cuando era tu oportunidad, cuando él se quedaba solo y destrozado después de la partida de Lila?

Helga mira en dirección de las escaleras, cuidando que su hijo no vaya a parecer y a escucharlos.

- Después vinieron todos esos rumores sobre ti- prosigue Brainy- no me explicaba cómo es que Phoebe no se encargaba de desmentirlos, yo por mi parte no creí ninguno ni siquiera cuando dijeron que te marchaste estando embarazada y que tuviste un hijo, ¿Cómo iba a creerlo? Si sabía lo mucho que amabas a Arnold y que si no era con el tu no hubieras estado con ningún otro y que él, a su vez, no era capaz de traicionar a Lila, así que ¿cómo podía ser?...

Todas estas declaraciones sorprenden a Helga, ¿tan bien la conocía?

- …pero aquel día…cuando vi a tu hijo… vi a quienes se parecía…y lo entendí todo, entendí porque tú y Lila desaparecieron al mismo tiempo y porque nunca pusieron fin a los rumores…fue porque de esa manera protegías la verdad sobre el origen de tu hijo ¿cierto?

- Si, así es, pero te ruego que no se lo digas a nadie por favor.

- ¿Realmente me crees capaz de hacerlo? Yo que he guardado, desde el jardín de infantes el secreto de tus sentimientos por Arnold…yo jamás te traicionaría…pero como te dije, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

- Gracias- dice verdaderamente agradecida mientras le toma la mano en la que no lleva el juguete y sonríe.

- Buenas tardes- se escucha la voz seca de Arnold.

- Hola Arnold- saluda Brainy, soltándose de Helga.

- Brainy vino a traerle un juguete a Rick- dice nerviosa preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaba Arnold allí y si escucho su conversación- voy por él para que se lo entregues.

- No, ya me voy no me gusta dejar el negocio solo, entrégaselo tu por favor- dice entregándole la cajita a ella.

- Bueno voy a llevársela ahora mismo, hasta luego y gracias Brainy- y se retira apresuradamente, no puede soportar la mirada que tiene su esposo en ese momento, es una mirada de enojo, tal vez si los escuchó y ya sabe la verdad.

- Bueno Arnold, nos vemos- dice Brainy.

Arnold no responde, lo acompaña a la salida y ya afuera los dos, Arnold cierra la puerta.

- Espero que no se te haga una costumbre venir a visitar a **mi esposa** cuando no estoy- recalca mi esposa mirando a Brainy de una manera que si las miradas mataran él ya no estaría vivo.

- Claro que no, lamento si mi visita no te agradó.

- No es eso, es solo que no quiero que esto provoque que hablar mal de ella, por su bien y por el tuyo porque no creo que a tu esposa le agrade escuchar ese tipo de rumores.

- No había pensado en eso, pero no te preocupes no volverá a pasar…adiós.

Se marcha sintiendo aun en su espalda la mirada penetrante de Arnold y preguntándose si acaso Helga tiene idea de que por fin ha logrado su más grande anhelo, porque a los ojos de un conocedor como él, Arnold la ama ¿Por qué otra razón se comportaría alguien de una manera tan posesiva? Se alegra por su amiga y se alegra por el mismo; porque comprendió que estaba de sobra en la vida de Helga y se retiró a tiempo, siguió con su vida y encontró a una mujer que lo ama. Mira el anillo en su mano y recuerda el rostro dulce de su esposa y con esa imagen en la mente sigue caminando sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Helga después de entregarle el regalo a Rick, busca a Arnold y lo encuentra en la habitación de él.

- Y… ¿Para qué has venido?- le pregunta Helga con cautela.

- ¿Qué? ¿te molesta?- responde cortante y seco.

- No, es solo que quería saber si vas a quedarte a comer con nosotros.

- No, solo vine por unos documentos que olvide- le enseña el folder que trae en la mano- ya los tengo, ya me voy.

Miente, precisamente por eso fue a casa, para estar con su familia pero ver a Brainy y más en la situación que los encontró, lo llena de enojo.

- D-de acuerdo- Arnold no menciona nada de lo que ella y Brainy platicaron, entonces tal vez no los oyó pero ¿por qué esta tan enojado?- ¿quieres algo especial para la cena?

- No, gracias, tengo mucho trabajo así que no creo llegar temprano, adiós.

**Continuará...**

Bueno, con este capítulo calculo que va más o menos la mitad de la historia, según lo que tengo planeado, hasta el momento creo que es también el capitulo más largo que he publicado y para los que han preguntado por Lila creo que aun falta un poco para que aparezca y haga de las suyas; por lo pronto la relación de Helga y Arnold va avanzando, cuéntenme que piensan :)

**Gracias por leer y seguir este fic, y por supuesto también por sus reviews, lamento no poder responderlos por falta de tiempo pero los leo todos y los disfruto mucho :):):)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

La molestia de Arnold no desaparece ni aun cuando se enfoca en su trabajo, necesita hablar con alguien por suerte ya tiene con quien, así que habla con Gerald y quedan de verse después del trabajo para platicar.

Llega al bar en el que quedaron de verse con unos minutos de retraso y Gerald ya esta esperándolo allí.

- Lo siento viejo, se me hizo tarde- antes de que Arnold hable, Gerald dice esto con ironía.

- Tienes razón, lo siento pero tengo mucho trabajo atrasado.

- ¿Es eso o es que estas haciendo tiempo para no llegar a casa? – bromea pero al ver que Arnold no lo niega, añade- así que es eso…

- ¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí!- interrumpen la charla dos sujetos, a quienes Gerald y Arnold reconocen inmediatamente, son Sid y Stinky, sus antiguos compañeros de escuela- ¡que sorpresa verlos!- dice Sid.

- Cierto, no se les ve muy a menudo por estos lugares- continua Stinky, auto invitándose y sentándose a la misma mesa que ellos.

Lo que dicen en totalmente verdad, a Arnold nunca le han gustado esta tipo de lugares, ni siquiera acostumbra beber.

- Bueno Stinky…creo que a Gerald no le da permiso su domadora- habla Sid con la boca llena de botana.

- Ah…pero Sid, no te olvides que Gerald no es el único encadenado- por la manera en la que arrastran las palabras al hablar se nota que llevan varios tragos encima.

- Cierto…Arnold tu acabas de casarte con Helga ¿no?

- Si- responde tratando de alejarse de Sid y de su aliento alcohólico.

- Y cuéntanos ¿Qué se siente estar casado con Helga G. Pataki? Debe ser muy excitante…

- Cierto Sid- lo secunda Stinky- pero al parecer también peligroso supe que te golpearon- señala su rostro- ¿Qué pasó te peleaste con algún tipo por culpa de tu mujercita? Porque debe tener muchos admiradores, es que dicen que es muy sexi y muy experimentada…debe ser grandiosa en la cama…

Arnold siente que la sangre le hierve, tiene ganas de golpear a alguien y está a punto de hacerlo cuando Gerald se da cuenta de sus intenciones.

- Arnold…- Gerald le habla y le lanza una mirada de "no te metas en problemas", así que Arnold resopla y se levanta dispuesto a salir del lugar, Gerald paga el trago que había pedido y también se levanta.

- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- le pregunta inocentemente el ebrio Stinky.

- ¿Qué pasa Arnold? ¿Te recordamos lo que tienes en casa y vas a reunirte con tu ardiente esposa?- pregunta burlón Sid.

Suficiente, Arnold ya no puede contenerse más y se lanza contra su ex compañero.

* * *

- Viejo, tienes suerte de que no llamaran a la policía y se armara un escándalo- dice Gerald mientras caminan por una solitaria calle- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si eso pasaba?

- No pensé en ero, es que me molesto tanto lo que dijeron...pero no le vayas a contar a nadie sobre esto ¿sí?

- Bien pero estaban borrachos, debiste ignorarlos y ya…

- Sí, pero no pude…es que…a pesar de que yo al principio creí en esas cosas que se dicen de ella ahora se que nada de eso puede ser verdad y la prueba más grande es Rick, un niño que crece en un ambiente como el que dicen los rumores no podría ser como lo es él…y me siento tan culpable por eso.

- Bueno, entonces si sabes que esas cosa no son ciertas ¿Por qué te molestas?

- Porque no soporto que hablen así de ella, que la dañen de esa forma y aunque Helga lo ha enfrentado bien hasta el momento se que no soportará si los rumores llegan a dañar Rick, hasta el momento no ha pasado pero si esto sigue así, pasará y ella sufrirá mucho.

- Ya veo… ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de lo que sientes por ella?

- Aun no tengo claro lo que siento- se detienen en una desierta parada de autobús y Arnold se deja caer, suspirando y como de derrotado, en la banca de esta- pero…

- Sí sientes algo por ella…pues…puede que no creas lo que te voy a decir pero...- se sienta al lado de Arnold- me alegro por ti, viejo tú nunca has sido del tipo de persona que puede vivir en soledad…aunque tengo que admitir que nunca pensé en Helga como una pareja potencial para ti.

- Créeme que yo tampoco me imagine algo así…bueno, si lo hice pero no fue algo muy agradable- comenta al recordar la vez que soñó estar casado con ella- pero tampoco desagradable- vuelve a suspirar.

- Bueno… ¿Pero entonces por qué no quieres llegar a tu casa? No creo que te moleste verla.

- Tienes razón, no me molesta verla, todo lo contrario pero si no quiero llegar a casa es por Brainy.

- ¿Brainy, que tiene que ver él?

Arnold le cuenta lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Y?- pregunta Gerald al terminar el relato.

- ¿Cómo que "y"?...Brainy puede ser el padre de Rick.

- ¿En serio crees eso?

- Claro.

- A mí me resulta difícil creer eso- sobre todo porque sabe que Helga no es la madre biológica de Rick y que lo más seguro es que el padre de Rick no esté entre sus conocidos pero eso no puede decírselo a Arnold porque se lo prometió a Phoebe.

- Pues a mí no; ella aun ama al padre de Rick y por eso Helga actuó como actuó frente a Brainy.

- No puede ser ¿estás seguro?- dice totalmente sorprendido.

Helga nunca estuvo embarazada y por lo tanto no tuvo nada que ver con el padre de Rick…así que no puede amarlo ¿o sí?

- Si, Helga hace poco me confesó que aun sigue amándolo ¿Por qué tan sorprendido?

- Pues…bueno…es que me cuesta creer que ella siga amando al hombre que la abandonó y la dejó enfrentarse sola a un embarazo y a la crianza de su hijo- logra inventar en último momento.

- Pues créelo, ella misma lo defendió cuando lo llamé patán.

Esto cada vez se pone más extraño, si Helga le dijo eso sinceramente, entonces… ¿quién podría ser ese sujeto?, piensa Gerald, no tenía idea de que Helga estuviera tan enamorada de alguien como para cuidar de su hijo y seguir amándolo a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que pasar, ahora está seguro de que su esposa tiene razón y Helga es una persona totalmente diferente de lo que todos creen que es.

- Aun así viejo, no creo que ese hombre sea Brainy, por Dios, hablamos de Brainy, Helga y él nunca se llevaron bien que yo recuerde…creo que lo que te pasa es que estas celoso.

- Yo no…tienes razón- suspira- no puedo negarlo.

A Gerald esto le divierte bastante, no debería pero es la verdad, nunca antes había visto así a su amigo, a Arnold nunca se le dio por ser celoso.

- Pues ya te dije, no creo que Brainy sea el padre de Rick, así que no creo que debas sentirte así.

- Tal vez pero…es que…si no es Brainy es alguien más y ese alguien más podría aparecer un día, y entonces lo más seguro es que Helga no dudaría en irse con él, llevándose a Rick por supuesto y…

- Y tú te quedarías solo- completa su amigo, se siente mal por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar Arnold para que llegue a temer a lago así- pero ¿sabes?, el que no arriesga no gana…tal vez Helga no sigue enamorada de ese tipo, solo que eso quiere creer…viejo lo mejor que puedo aconsejarte es que hables con ella.

- Ese es un buen consejo- suspira.

- Bien, ahora a casa- dice levantándose.

- No, este… ¿podríamos ir a otro bar?

- ¿Sigues sin querer ir a tu casa?

- Pues…es que la hubieras visto con Brainy.

- Ok viejo… vámonos- se levanta y comienza a caminar.

* * *

Arnold llega a casa ya bastante tarde y la única luz que ve encendida es la de el estudio de Helga, va hacia el estudio, la puerta está abierta y ve a Helga sentada en el sillón, leyendo un libro, lo está esperando y lo hace sentir bien el saber esto.

- Helga…

Helga no despega la vista del libro.

- …estuve con Gerald…lamento si te preocupe.

- No estaba preocupada y…y no te estaba esperando ¿sí?, estaba trabajando en mi libro.

- ¿Con la computadora apagada y leyendo un libro?

- Pues…si…a veces trabajo así y que te quede claro que yo no estaba preocupada ni te estaba esperando ¿de acuerdo?- si estaba preocupada pero ahora esta mas bien molesta con él.

- ¿A Brainy si lo estarías esperando, cierto?

- No entiendo tu pregunta y como ya termine, y tengo sueño, me voy… buenas noches-se levanta del sillón y avanza hacia la puerta pero Arnold le obstruye el paso.

- ¿Brainy es el padre de Rick?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Es Brainy el padre de Rick, el hombre al que aun amas?

- ¡No! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

- Tal vez de lo alegre que te pusiste con solo verlo o de la situación en la que estaban cuando llegué.

- Si me alegré de verlo fue porque es mi amigo…

- Si como no, que yo recuerde nunca vi que ustedes tuvieran una gran amistad.

- ¿Y cómo y ibas a ver eso? Tú siempre estabas al pendiente de cualquier boba con cara bonita que se te pusiera en frente que no veías nada más.

- Eso no es verdad…

- Claro que lo es, puedo decirte nombres si eso quieres pero para que ir años atrás, si sigues teniendo esa costumbre ¿Qué me dices de Silvia?

- ¿Qué con ella?

- _Me ayudó con una demanda aunque yo no tenía dinero_- arremeda el tono dulzón de Silvia- ¡ay por favor!, ella es exactamente tu tipo, la ayudaste porque te gusta.

- Eso fue hace años, fue cuando empecé a trabajar, ahora…- se queda callado.

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Nada.

- Ya no quiero discutir más, no estoy de humor…buenas noches- dice y se marcha del estudio.

Arnold la ve marcharse y se reprocha por lo que pasó, se supone que iba a hablar con ella civilizadamente, prometió que no iba a hacer este tipo de cosas otra vez y no cumplió pero le dolió que ella no lo estuviera esperando.

Helga se siente fatal cuando debería estar feliz, Arnold ya no le dijo nada de su conversación con Brainy, así que ya está segura de que no escucho nada pero terminar su día con una discusión no era lo que quería sin embargo no pudo contenerse, estaba muy molesta con él; está a punto de abrir la puerta de su cuarto pero Arnold se lo impide, tomándole la mano con la que está por girar la perilla.

- Helga- sin soltar su mano hace que se gire para quedar frente a él- yo lo siento- dice en voz baja y se acerca un poco a ella, no pueden verse muy bien gracias a la oscuridad del lugar- no era mi intención discutir…

- La mía tampoco…

- Lamento haberte preguntado lo de…bueno ya sabes…si no quieres decirme quien es él…lo entiendo pero…

- No es Brainy…él es solo mi amigo…hoy solamente estaba agradeciéndole porque vino a ofrecerme su apoyo y me dijo que nunca había creído los rumores sobre mí.

- Algo que yo no hice ¿verdad?

- Yo…no te lo estoy reprochando…

- Pues deberías…-suspira- eres tú…

- ¿Qué?

Se acerca mucho más a ella y la hace apoyar la mano que él sostiene en su pecho; Helga no sabe cómo reaccionar ante esto.

- No es Silvia la que me gusta…eres tú- después de decir esto él pasa su mano libre por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más hacia él y la besa.

* * *

Helga suspira….Arnold la besó, piensa ella tocando sus labios y recordando la sensación de los labios de Arnold contra los de ella, esta vez fue él quien inicio el beso y no solo eso, también le dijo que ella le gusta…no puede creerlo, como tampoco puede creer que en cuanto el beso terminó ella huyó y entró inmediatamente a su habitación ¡Crimeny!...Debería abrir la puerta de la habitación en lugar de quedarse recargada en ella pero es que sus piernas aun se niegan a sostenerla como deben y su corazón late con demasiada fuerza, esta agitada y hasta puede apostar que está completamente sonrojada. Y es que no fue un beso nada tímido, al contrario, incluso llegó a faltarle el aire, tal vez por eso ahora respira tan rápido…no fue como el beso que prometen los cuentos de hadas, no, no fue el beso casto y dulce que es como se supone que el príncipe besa por primera vez a su princesa y por supuesto que a ella no le molesta que el beso haya sido como fue, aunque lamenta que la haya tomado por sorpresa y no le diera la oportunidad de reaccionar debidamente al beso…y ahora que lo piensa, mejor dicho que puede pensar, si algo puede molestarla sobre el beso es el licor que percibió en los labios de Arnold…claramente había bebido…¿y si fuera por eso que actuó así?...es muy probable, suspira y piensa que ese puede ser un buen titulo para un poema "besos con sabor a licor" o algo así en todo caso es mejor que "me besó un borracho"…no tiene caso salir y confrontar a Arnold, es mas tal vez ya ni siquiera está allí, es mejor dormir o tratar de dormir.

* * *

Arnold no entiende porque ella prácticamente huyó de él…bueno, tal vez si lo entienda, tal vez que él la besará la molestó, claro…debió ser eso, ¿por qué le iba a agradar que él la besará cuando a quien ama es a otro? ¡Rayos!...y por si fuera poco esta la manera en la que la beso, ¿qué no pudo ser menos apasionado?, claro que no pudo, a estas alturas la verdad desea tanto a Helga que contenerse no es algo muy factible, sin embargo por la reacción de ella, ese beso no le entusiasmo para nada. Recarga la frente en la puerta y suspira, debería disculparse, está a punto de abrir la puerta pero se detiene…tal vez ella ni siquiera quiera verlo ahora, gracias a la oscuridad no pudo siquiera ver su expresión… ¿y si fue de repulsión? ¿Cómo va a enfrentar él algo como eso? No es fácil enfrentar el rechazo…lo mejor es descansar un poco y reunir fuerzas para lo que le espera…aunque lo más seguro es que no pueda descansar nada.

- Buenas noches Helga- susurra frente a la puerta y se marcha a su habitación.

**Continuará**...

No pude actualizar antes y lo lamento porque se que esperan que actualice pronto, asi que como no quiero quedarles mal no esperaré hasta el fin de semana y les dejo este capi :) espero que lo disfruten y si puedo subo otro mañana.


	14. Chapter 14

**Como lo prometí...nuevo capitulo...**

**Espero que los disfruten :):):)**

* * *

Arnold no durmió nada, en cuanto entro a su recamara tuvo una lucha constante por ir o no a buscar a Helga y preguntarle ¿qué fue lo que estuvo mal? pero no llegó a decidirse y finalmente amaneció sin que él se decidiera, bueno…no fue a buscarla pero de cualquier modo la verá.

- Buenos días Arnold- saluda ella en cuanto él entra a la cocina, trata de sonar alegre y normal aunque pasó una noche terrible, gracias a Dios que a ella nunca se le han notado mucho las desveladas.

Arnold se da cuenta enseguida que ella no tiene aspecto de haber pasado tan mala noche como él y no sabe que pensar, tal vez eso signifique que aquel beso ni siquiera le importó, que para ella fue indiferente y si es así ¿no sería peor?, necesita saberlo…

- Sobre lo que paso ayer…

- No te preocupes, no importa- ya se lo temía, él está arrepentido de lo que pasó- olvidémonos de eso ¿sí?- dice con una sonrisa, no quiere mostrarse desanimada- no hablemos mas de eso.

- De acuerdo- así que a ella no le importó, no puede ser, eso quiere decir que él le es indiferente.

* * *

Han pasado casi dos semanas, ya no han vuelto a hablar del beso y para Arnold han sido momentos pésimos, y muy muy frustrantes, no pasa ni un solo día en el que no se arrepienta de haber sido tan impulsivo y haber cambiado las cosas entre ellos y es que Helga se muestra demasiado amable con él, tanto que hasta le recuerda la actitud de Lila, siempre correcta y alegre, y eso lo desespera porque Helga no es así, odia esa actitud en ella y no puede recordar la razón por la cual antes adoraba ese tipo de comportamiento. Desea volver a ver a la Helga llena de contrates, la auténtica y refrescante Helga…por eso hablará con ella y le dejará saber que será como ella quiere, es decir, el acuerdo era que serían amigos, fue por eso que ella aceptó quedarse con él y por su reacción obviamente lo único que ella quiere es eso, solo quiere ser su amiga…así que se conformará con ser su amigo, será difícil pero si es lo que necesita para estar cerca de ella, lo hará.

* * *

- Lo siento Arnold pero ya es tarde y mañana me levanto temprano- Helga contesta sonriente a la pregunta que hizo Arnold de si podían hablar.

- Helga…en verdad necesito hablar contigo- obstruye su camino hacia la salida, había ido a su estudio a buscarla y no tiene intención de dejarla escapar esta vez.

- Ok…- dice sin perder la actitud amable y eso desespera a Arnold- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sé que dijiste que no quieres hablar de esto pero necesito que sepas que lo siento, lamento mucho lo que pasó y…

- Ya lo sabía…- pierde la sonrisa-sabía que te ibas a sentir mal por eso pero no te preocupes yo lo entiendo…después de todo estabas ebrio…

- ¿Cómo?

- Claro…por eso dijiste que yo te gustaba y por eso me besaste…porque habías bebido de más.

- Sólo bebí un trago, no estaba ebrio…

- ¿Entonces…?

- Lo que dije e hice fue algo que en realidad quería hacer hace tiempo…

- Arnold…- Helga no puede creer lo que escucha y ni siquiera se atreve a mirarlo, si lo hace teme descubrir que él le miente.

- Si- ¿Por qué no lo mira?… ¿tanto le desagrada la confesión que acaba de hacerle? ¿le molesta saber que ella le gusta?- y lamento haberte incomodado…se que te desagrado…y…solo quiero que…

- No me desagrado…- dice en un susurro, mientras él aun habla y por poco Arnold no escucha pero lo hace.

- …seamos amigos… ¿no…te…molesto que te besara?- pregunta sorprendido y espera expectante la respuesta.

Helga mantiene la cabeza agachada y retuerce sus manos nerviosamente, se siente ridícula, ¿por qué ahora no puede ser como es en casi todo?, aventurada y atrevida, ¿por qué en lo que respecta a Arnold siempre se siente así?...tan expuesta e insegura, como si aun fuera la pequeña niña que antes de entrar a su primer día de clases recibió un inocente alago que cambio por completo su vida…

Le faltan las palabras y lo único que puede hacer es negar con la cabeza, sin atreverse aun a levantar la mirada, sólo puede ver los pies de Arnold acercándose a ella…

Arnold no puede creerlo, tal vez Helga sigue amando a otro pero no le es indiferente ni lo aborrece, eso es algo, tal vez no muy significativo pero es algo con lo que puede comenzar, él ahora sabe que lo que siente por ella es más que un simple cariño y aunque aún no está seguro de si lo que siente por ella es amor, sí está seguro de que no le gusta el hecho de que Helga piense en otro por eso va a esforzarse para lograr que ya no sea así.

Se acerca a ella lentamente, esperando que no lo rehúya…y no lo hace…le toma el rostro con ambas manos haciendo que lo mire y la besa…es un beso diferente del anterior, más delicado y suave pero es solo el primero de muchos que van volviéndose más demandantes, más apasionados y aunque Arnold está feliz porque ella no lo rechaza, esta felicidad no dura mucho pues Helga se aparta abruptamente de él.

- Yo…lo siento pero…yo…

- Entiendo- no debe olvidar que Helga no lo ama a él sino al padre de Rick y que el hecho de que ella no lo rechace por completo, no quiere decir que lo acepte de la noche a la mañana y vaya a dar un enorme paso en su relación tan fácilmente- necesitas tiempo.

- Pues…

- Yo…esperaré...

* * *

A partir de esa noche, a las cosas vuelven a ser como antes y a lo que ya se había vuelto costumbre para ellos; se añaden nuevas rutinas, cuando Helga y Arnold se quedan solos aprovechan para platicar sobre los momentos que vivieron juntos o por separado, en algunas ocasiones, incluso, ella trabaja en su libro y él la acompaña, a veces los besos hacen su aparición pero pasa esporádicamente y aunque Arnold desearía que fuese con más frecuencia, le dijo a Helga que le daría tiempo y cumplir con esto le está costando demasiado.

* * *

- Helga, me da gusto que me visites en mi trabajo pero…no es una visita de cortesía ¿cierto?-

- Bueno…Phoebe…

- ¿Y Rick?

- En su entrenamiento.

- Oh, ¿y bien?...te escucho.

Helga le cuenta lo que ha pasado últimamente.

- Lamento molestarte con mis problemas…otra vez pero…no se qué hacer.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno… ¿Qué pasa si Arnold desea algo más que besarnos de vez en cuando? ¿Si quiere algo más?

- Creo que la pregunta debería ser ¿Y tú, quieres que algo mas pase?

- Pues…- se sonroja- ¡Crimeny!- suspira- él nunca me amó y no creo que vaya a hacerlo pero mírame…quebrándome la cabeza y dispuesta a todo…no tengo dignidad ¿verdad?

- Lo que tienes es mucho amor, lo amas desde que tienes memoria, lo ayudaste en todo lo que pudiste, incluso te sacrificaste para poder conservar a su hijo, que ahora quieras dar este paso con él es lo más normal.

- Tal vez…pero…por mucho que desee estar con él…no puedo hacerlo...significaría revelar mi secreto…debí deshacerme de "ese detalle" hace tiempo- suspira pesadamente.

Ese comentario hace reír a Phoebe, obviamente "ese detalle" es su virginidad pero Helga es demasiado penosa para hablar de esas cosas.

- Bueno…tuviste tus oportunidades para hacerlo.

- Sí- suspira- si tan solo hubiera conocido a alguien no tan zopenco…

- No mientas, no lo hubieras hecho- conoce a Helga y sabe que no solo fue el hecho de que siguiera enamorada de Arnold sino que Rick se volvió su prioridad, a demás Helga es de las personas que no podría tener una aventura y dar vuelta a la pagina, ella es todo sentimientos.

- Bueno déjame fingir- suspira-¿y qué voy a hacer?...digo…francamente…no soy de piedra y no creo que pueda resistir mucho…¿por qué no puedo ser una de esas virtuosas heroínas que protegen su virtud con su vida?...- hace ademanes dramáticos y Phoebe ríe nuevamente- ojala fuera menos…menos…

- ¿Apasionada?

- Pues si…¿Qué voy a hacer?- vuele a preguntar

- ¿Por qué no recurres a un experto?- dice Phoebe.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que podríamos ir a ver a mi ginecóloga; es muy profesional y discreta, tal vez ella pueda darle una solución a tu dilema.

- Si, esa es una gran idea- dice emocionada-¿podríamos ir ahora mismo?…no es que tenga prisa pero…aun falta para que el entrenamiento de Rick termine y podríamos aprovechar el tiempo.

- Ok- niega con la cabeza con actitud divertida- pero espero que pueda recibirnos sin cita previa.

* * *

- Hola Maggie.

- Señora Johanssen, buenas tardes.

- Sé que no tengo cita pero hay posibilidad de ver a la doctora.

- Lo siento pero no.

- Oh, ¿entonces cuando?

- Tres semanas.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- grita Helga- perdón- se disculpa cuando se da cuenta de que gritó.

- Bueno…es que la doctora tuvo que salir fuera…pero puedo hacerle una cita con el otro ginecólogo de aquí.

- Ehhhh…no, mejor espero.

- Si, entiendo eso está pasando, todas prefieren esperar a la doctora.

Tres semanas…eso es mucho tiempo…bueno para ella al menos lo es pero no hay nada que pueda hacer…solamente esperar y no caer en la tentación.

* * *

Esa noche…

Están por comenzar a cenar, solo esperan a Rick.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta Arnold a Helga, mirándola con preocupación desde su lugar al lado de ella.

- S-si.

- ¿Segura? ¿Entonces qué hacías hoy en el centro médico?

¿Cómo supo que había ido allí?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ay no… ¿estoy inmiscuida en un nuevo rumor?

- No, solo…que una secretaria que conozco te vio salir de allí y me lo comentó, es todo.

- Menos mal- suspira aliviada por no ser parte de otro chisme- ¿la conozco?

- No creo pero ella te conoce porque estuvo en el registro civil el día de la boda. Pero no cambies de tema, ¿qué hacías allí?, ¿fuiste porque estas enferma?

- No, no, solo fui con Phoebs- prefiere omitir el hecho de que su amiga fue allí para acompañarla a ella, pero prefiere decir verdades a medias a mentiras completas, aun así detesta engañarlo…otra vez.

- ¿Se encuentra enferma?

- No; solo fue algo de rutina.

- Me alegra que todo esté bien pero…si te estuviera ocurriendo algo me lo dirías ¿verdad?- toma su mano.

- Si- _si es que puedo_, añade mentalmente.

Arnold realmente se había preocupado, muchas cosas alarmantes pasaron por su mente, tal vez no debió de ser así pero no quiere que a Helga o a Rick les pase algo porque si bien ella aceptó quedarse aun hay cosas que pueden alejarlos de él, cosas que él no controla, como cuando sus abuelos murieron pero no quiere ni pensar en eso.

No supo cuando fue que se acerco tanto a ella ni tampoco cuando comenzó a besarla, despertó de su trance cuando la vocecilla de Rick lo trajo a la realidad.

Pareciera ridículo pero esta nueva faceta en su relación se haya mantenido oculta para Rick, no voluntariamente, claro, pero así ha sido y ahora ambos adultos se sienten incómodos.

- Rick…este…- tartamudea Arnold.

Rick solo toma su lugar en la mesa, frente a su mamá y los mira; Helga siente que nunca ha estado tan sonrojada en su vida.

- Ya se habían tardado…

- ¿Cómo?- dice Helga.

- Debieron besarse el día de la boda y no lo hicieron y en todo este tiempo tampoco se habían besado… ya se habían tardado… ¿ya vamos a cenar?, ya tengo hambre…

- Sí, claro- Helga se levanta para ir por la cena.

Rick hace una seña a Arnold para que se acerque a él.

- Mi mamá es muy bonita ¿verdad?- le susurra al oído.

- Si- responde igual, en un susurro.

- ¿La amas?

- Si…- y es verdad ya no hay duda de que lo que siente es amor; es como si repentinamente la pregunta de Rick hubiera hecho que la venda que tenía en los ojos cayera y lo dejara ver la realidad; ahora sabe que ama a Helga y que está completamente a merced de una mujer que no lo ama- pero no le digas, déjame hacerlo a mi ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Qué tanto se secretean ustedes dos?

- Nada, cosas de hombres mamá.

* * *

Aun falta 5 días para que se terminen las tres semanas de espera de Helga, dias que ella espera con ansias que pase, por lo pronto hoy es el día libre de Arnold y él, Rick y Botitas están fuera, y ojala que lo estén por un buen rato más porque la persona que está en la puerta tiene una expresión en el rostro que solo significa que no está allí por una visita de cortesía.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Bob?- pregunta ella mientras su padre entra a la casa y se dirige a la sala.

* * *

Arnold vio a su suegro dirigiéndose a Sunset Arms, así que dejó a Rick y a Botitas jugando en la calle con otros niños y fue a casa, y en cuanto entra se alegra de haberlo hecho porque escucha los gritos de Bob resonando en la casa.

- ¡LO HAS VUELTO A ARRUINAR TODO!

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Helga está confundida por la actitud fúrica de su padre.

- A que pese a todo lo que hice para evitarlo finalmente los futuros suegros de Olga se enteraron de todo y cancelaron la boda.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta ella ahogadamente.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunta Arnold entrando en la sala.

- Pasa que nuevamente me arrepiento de tener a **esta** **cualquiera** como hija.

- No le hable así.

- ¿Sabes? Desde que fuiste a verme hace un tiempo, me pregunto ¿qué hizo para tenerte de su lado muchacho?, ¿a caso ya te ofreció a ti lo mismo que a muchos otros?- dice de manera burlona.

- Fuera de mi casa- está muy enojado y Helga puede notar como lucha por controlarse- o…

- Arnold…- coloca una mano sobre el brazo de él.

- Tengo razón ¿cierto?…

- Usted no tiene derecho de venir aquí y hablarle así a **mi esposa**.

- Él que no tiene derecho de hablarme así eres tu muchacho, ni creas que lo voy a permitir, además recuerda que aun tienes una deuda conmigo.

- Ya lo sé y no se preocupe yo saldaré mi deuda pero por ese hecho no voy a permitir que trate así a Helga, es su hija, por Dios.

- ¿Y crees que eso me gusta? Obviamente a ti sí te agrada que sea tu esposa porque no la has echado de esta casucha pero esa ha sido tu decisión, la mía es no volver a llamarla hija.

- Lárguese.

Después de que su suegro se marchara a Arnold le tomó aun un par de minutos tranquilizarse, al menos lo suficiente para hablar con su esposa, que está visiblemente afectada y sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- Helga…

Ella no le responde.

- Helga- vuelve a hablarle y se sienta a su lada, tomando una de sus manos- ¿estás bien?- le da un ligero apretón.

Ella asiente pero parece como si estuviera en shock y Arnold la abraza y ella se deja abrazar.

- Tranquila, Rick está afuera…pero podría entrar y si te ve así va a preocuparse.

- Tienes razón- él siente como ella respira hondo tratando de tranquilizarse.

- No te preocupes; estoy seguro que todo se arreglará, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- dice, al tiempo que le acaricia la espalda, tratando de confortarla.

* * *

Todo el día Helga estuvo taciturna, aunque parecía esforzarse por no estar así, trataba de conversar y sonreír como siempre pero no era una sonrisa sincera, ni siquiera fue al estudio como de costumbre, así que Arnold va a buscarla a su habitación para hablar con ella.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien- contesta dándole la espalda.

- No te creo- se acerca a ella pero Helga, sin dejar de darle la espalda, se aleja - Helga, no debes dejar que lo que tu padre te dijo te afecte.

- ¿Qué no me afecte?- voltea a verlo, dejándole ver en el rostro el dolor que siente- arruine los planes de Olga...no pensé sentirme asi por eso- y es verdad de hecho cuando estubo a punto de dejar a Arnold pensó que lo que pasara con su hermana no sería su problema, que equivocada estaba.

- Pero tú no tienes la culpa.

- Aun así…Bob me culpa y estoy segura que Olga también lo hará…

- Ya conoces a Bob, sabes cómo es, pensé que ya estarías acostumbrada a sus exabruptos.

- Es mi padre y a pesar de todo, de que nunca nos hemos llevado bien y de que ya debería estar acostumbrada a su rudeza…sigue doliéndome…no poder ser la hija que él quisiera…

- Helga…- Arnold nunca se imaginó que Helga sintiera esto con respecto a Bob, ella siempre se ha mostrado tan fuerte y nunca la ha visto tan vulnerable que siente que algo le estruja por dentro.

- Además… ¿Qué fue todo aquello de que le debes?

- No…no fue nada…

- Arnold...

- *suspiro* yo le devolví el dinero que me dio y le dije que le pagaría lo que ya había gastado.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque no creí correcto conservar ese dinero, porque desde que lo acepté estuvo mal y no quería que eso fuera parte de nuestro matrimonio…de nuestra familia.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Porque…

- ¿Y la búsqueda de tus padres?

- Ya no hay búsqueda.

- Pero no puedes hacer eso.

- Por eso no te dije- se le acerca y esta vez ella no se aleja- sabía que no estarías de acuerdo pero tomé mi decisión y no me arrepiento- pone sus manos en los hombros de ella para después deslizarlas por sus brazos y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

- Arnold…- esa caricia hace que la piel se le erice y que algo en su interior se estremezca, haciendo que casi suspire- es que no debiste, son tus padres…tu familia…no debiste.

- Mi familia son ustedes, Rick y tú…- la besa- ustedes...son...lo más...importante...para mí- dice entre beso y beso.

Y de repente los besos ya no bastan, generalmente antes de llegar a este punto alguno de los dos pone un freno y no deja que esto avance pero esta vez ninguno de los dos tiene ganas de oponerse a sus deseos. Arnold se ha olvidado de su intención de darle tiempo a ella y Helga de que tiene un secreto que proteger, en este momento todo eso carece de importancia…el sentido común los ha abandonado…

**Continuará...**

**Chachachachan...que pasará...  
**

**En verdad iba a subir este capitulo ayer(jueves) pero el tiempo me ganó y bueno ya es viernes pero digamos que quedo un final de viernes de telenovela XD  
**

**Por otra parte quiero decirles lo mucho que me emociona leer sus reviews, por supuesto que también me emociona muchisimo que sigan o marquen el fic como favorito pero con los reviews puedo saber lo que ustedes piensan y gracias a eso el fic es como es, la verdad al principio tenía planeada una historia mas ligera pero sus comentarios me han ayudado mucho y creo que ahora es una historia mas madura; por lo mismo me siento mal al no poder responder a sus reviews pero intentaré hacerlo.**

**Gracias :):):)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Un saludo rapidito y como no quiero ser la culpable de que alguien muera de angustia XD...aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste :):)**

* * *

Helga jamás imaginó encontrarse en esa situación tan vergonzosa y complicada, permanece arrinconada, inmóvil y en un extremo de la cama, cubriendo su desnudes con las sábanas, mientras tiene que dar la explicación más difícil de su vida a Arnold, quien está sentado a la orilla opuesta de la cama, dándole la espalda y cubierto parcialmente también por las sábanas, y en silencio, tratando de comprender y asimilar lo que acaba de descubrir.

- Yo…ella…- Helga no puede decir Lila, el nombre se le atora en la garganta y no puede pronunciarlo- ella no quería tenerlo y…y yo la convencí de hacerlo y de que me lo entregará al nacer…yo…debí decírtelo pero…no quiero que me separen de él…no…no podría soportarlo…es mi hijo…

- Todo este tiempo has soportado tantas dificultades por cuidar de él, sin que…

- Sin que yo sea su madre- completa ella luchando por impedir que la voz no se le quiebre.

- No, yo no iba a decir eso- gira hacia ella- iba a decir que pasaste por tantas dificultades sin que tuvieras que hacerlo…porque lo que tú has hecho no merece como pago las habladurías y el desprecio de los demás…Rick es un gran chico y lo es gracias a ti…

Arnold la esta alabando pero seguramente en cuanto se entere de la verdad por completo ya no será así.

- Arnold…es que…tú…no lo entiendes…- dice con desesperación.

Arnold se acerca y la abraza.

- Claro que lo entiendo, tienes miedo, no quieres que esto se sepa y te aseguro que no debes preocuparte, yo no diré nada…a partir de ahora compartiré tu secreto…y sin importar nada…tú serás la madre de Rick y…yo seré su padre…

Debe decírselo, es el momento pero no puede y en lugar de eso se aferra a Arnold, y lucha por contener las lagrimas que amenazan con salir, él la abraza con más fuerza y acaricia suavemente su espalda.

- Ahora entiendo…entiendo porque tantas evasivas al hablar del embarazo, del parto y todo eso…y yo creí que Rick únicamente se parecía a su padre…y sobre eso…lo que dijiste del padre de Rick- se separa un poco de ella y con una mano hace que levante el rostro, pero no deja de abrazarla- lo dijiste únicamente para que no te hiciera más preguntas, ¿cierto? Porque…si conociste a la ma... digo a la mujer que te entrego a Rick hasta después de que te fuiste de Hillwood no pudiste haber conocido a aquel hombre- él está sacando sus propias conclusiones, ella debería decirle que está equivocado- es así…¿verdad?- _en realidad no lo amas_, completa en silencio en su mente y para él mismo, y sin esperar a la respuesta de ella, vuelve a rodearla con ambos brazos y a acercarla más a él para besarla…está feliz porque tiene más posibilidades de las que creyó para lograr que ella le corresponda, si bien ella no lo ama, está claro por lo que está pasando que tampoco lo detesta y aunque por lo pronto lo que ella siente por él es solo amistad y algo puramente físico por algo se empieza…y el no se va a rendir.

* * *

Un poco más tarde Arnold despierta y mira a Helga durmiendo entre sus brazos, tiene varias emociones dentro de él, tiene un sentir agridulce porque hubiera deseado que Helga en algún momento le dijera que lo amaba pero obviamente no fue así, sin embargo lo que acaba de ocurrir sigue siendo especial y no por el hecho de que ha sido el primero sino por el simple hecho de que ocurrió y ahora la relación de ellos ha avanzado a otro nivel; también siente culpa pero no por lo que pasó sino por la manera en que la trató cuando ella reapareció en su vida, por como la atacó, en realidad ya se sentía culpable desde antes pero ahora ese sentimiento se ha incrementado, ni pensar que todo ese actuar hacia ella fue más que nada por sus temores; gracias a Dios que Helga tuvo la valentía que a él le faltó y no se marchó, y le dio una segunda oportunidad, piensa mientras abraza con más firmeza a Helga, una segunda oportunidad que no va a desaprovechar.

* * *

Esta amaneciendo y Arnold vuelve a despertar, Helga aun está dormida y él aprovecha para mirarla, sin poder resistirse le acaricia el rostro y ese toque hace que ella despierte. La reacción inmediata de Helga es empujar a Arnold pero él no la suelta, Helga acaba de despertar y está aturdida pero su mente se aclara rápidamente y recuerda lo que pasó, porque Arnold está allí y porque ella está entre sus brazos, y eso la hace sonrojar excesivamente.

- No creí que te molestara tanto verme- dice Arnold.

- No es eso- murmura, escondiéndose en el pecho de él.

- Me alegra saberlo, eso quiere decir que tal vez no te moleste despertar a mi lado todos los días.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunta desconcertada, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Bueno…pensé que tal vez podría mudarme a esta habitación…si estás de acuerdo, claro… ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Si…si...tú…quieres.

- Bien- dice con una gran sonrisa, por un momento temió que ella no aceptara- ya que va ha ser así, podría dejarle mi cuarto a Rick, yo me divertí mucho allí y pienso que él también lo hará…Helga…quiero darles a ustedes la vida que se merecen- habla con seriedad- aunque…temo que no podrá ser tan pronto como quisiera…aun tengo la deuda con Bob pero lo haré, lo prometo.

- Arnold…en cuanto me paguen por el libro yo podría ayudarte y tal vez puedas reiniciar la búsqueda de tus padres.

- Gracias…- dice francamente conmovido por el ofrecimiento- pero ese dinero es tuyo y de Rick, además…ya una vez logré juntar para la expedición y volveré a hacerlo no te preocupes por eso.

Helga se acurruca más cerca de él, aun le cuesta creer el giro que ha dado su vida, siempre…no solo en lo que se refiere a Arnold sino prácticamente en todo, se ha tenido que conformar con tan poco que ahora se siente feliz…aunque…su felicidad sería completa si él la amara pero no puede engañarse…eso no pasará…además ya está acostumbrada a su realidad y ha aprendido a aceptarla y a vivir con ella, y sabe que su realidad es que no puede pedir más de lo que ahora tiene pero tampoco piensa exponerse y sufrir un rechazo, por eso aunque le cueste demasiado no decirle a Arnold que lo ama, se callará sus sentimientos.

* * *

Durante el día, aprovechando el entrenamiento de Rick, Helga se reúne con Phoebe.

- ¿Entonces ya no necesito hacer una cita con mi ginecóloga?- está sorprendida con lo que Helga le acaba de decir pero no está preocupada porque el rostro de su amiga no refleja aflicción ni nada parecido que hubiera podido ser causado por una mala reacción de Arnold, más bien vergüenza e incomodidad, eso quiere decir que nada malo pasó.

- No, ya no- contesta sonrojada.

- ¿Y cómo fue?

- ¡Phoebe!...eso es privado y…no voy a contarte.

- ¡Vamos!, tú siempre me cuentas todo.

- Si pero…pero…yo…

Phoebe suelta una carcajada, goza verla sufrir de esa manera, se divierte pero si el sufrimiento de su amiga fuera diferente también su reacción habría sido diferente y no estaría riéndose, más bien estaría poniendo en su lugar a cierto rubio.

- Ay, Helga…no me refería a que me contaras "eso", yo preguntaba cómo fue que reaccionó Arnold al darse cuenta de que aun eres…eras virgen, ¿qué explicación le diste?

- Pues…- le cuenta lo que hablaron.

- ¿No le dijiste la verdad?

- No me dejo.

- Ahhh…ya entiendo- le lanza una mirada picara que hace sonrojar mas a Helga.

- ¡Phoebe!

- Bueno ya, me calmo pero que piensas hacer, ¿vas a decírselo? o piensas dejar las cosas como están.

- No lo sé- suspira.

* * *

Tres días después…

Helga está muy sorprendida con la visita de su hermana; ahora mismo está sentada en la sala frente a ella y no sabe que decirle, pues Bob tiene razón…le arruinó la vida.

- Hubiera venido antes pero no pude.

- Yo lo siento Olga, por mi culpa tú…

- No es verdad, ya me imaginó lo que papá vino a decirte y también como te lo dijo; y estoy muy enojada con él, no tenía derecho de hacer eso porque tú no tienes la culpa, la culpa la tienen esas personas malintencionadas a las que les gusta hablar mal de los demás, aunque no sean cosas ciertas…

Es la primera vez en toda su vida que Helga ha visto tan enojada a su hermana mayor y está francamente sorprendida; aunque lo que más la sorprende es el hecho de que no está enojada con ella por arruinar sus planes de boda, sino con Bob por haberla culpado de eso.

- …Helga…- dice tomándole con ambas una de las manos de su hermanita y volviendo a ser la misma Olga de siempre- te admiro y mucho, fuiste capaz de enfrentarte a todo y a todos con tal de tener a tu hijo y lo has sacado adelante tu sola, siempre has sido una persona muy fuerte y nosotros hemos decidido seguir tu ejemplo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunta sin asimilar aun lo dicho por su hermana, no tenía idea de que su hermana mayor pensara así de ella, después de todo es Olga quien debe ser digna de admiración y no ella, no Helga G. Pataki.

- Albert y yo decidimos que aunque su familia se oponga nos vamos casar.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí y por supuesto que debes estar en la ceremonia.

- ¿Segura? ¿Tal vez tu futuro esposo no quiera verme allí?

- Albert es un hombre maravilloso, le he hablado mucho de mi hermanita bebé y tiene la misma opinión que yo sobre ti, es mas se muere por conocerte y obviamente también te quiere ver en la boda.

- Gracias y me alegro mucho por ambos pero sigo pensando que Uds. no deberían estar pasando por esto, yo pensé que todo estaba bajo control, en serio, yo ya no había tenido problemas con eso de los chismes, bueno no tantos.

- Ya te lo dije, todo es culpa de gente malintencionada, pero ya no te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te sientas mal, además algo bueno salió de esto ¿no?

- ¿Qué?

- Que ya no es necesario que continúes casada, recuerdo la actitud de tu marido el día de la boda- dice estremeciéndose.

- Arnold no es malo, es solo que...supongo que el matrimonio lo tomó por sorpresa, igual que a mí…además…es un excelente padre para Rick…

Olga la mira dubitativa pues no sabe si créele o no.

- Olga, él le devolvió el dinero a Bob.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Helga! ¡Rick! ¡ya llegue!

Se escucha la voz de Arnold e instantes después aparece en el umbral de la sala con un ramo de flores en la mano, esto es parte de su estrategia para conquistar a Helga, correcto debió de haberse dedicado a eso un poco antes pero nunca es tarde, sobre todo si el objetivo que persigue es obtener un "te amo" de los labios de su esposa, cosa que obviamente hasta el momento no ha pasado.

- Ah…Hola Olga.

- Hola.

- ¿Cómo estas Helga?- pregunta preocupado pues teme que la visita de Olga la esté afectando.

Olga al ver la manera en que Arnold mira a Helga y viceversa se da cuenta de que no tiene de que preocuparse y de que su hermanita está en buenas manos.

- Ella ya está mejor- Olga contesta una muy sonriente - vine a decirle que no haga caso de lo que diga papá, no tiene que preocuparse por mi porque voy a casarme, aunque se oponga todo el mundo- se levanta del sillón y camina hacia Arnold, una vez frente a él continua- y también vine a invitarlos a la boda, ya les diré después cuando y donde.

- De acuerdo, gracias.

- Bueno…yo me voy, pero prometo regresar pronto, tengo muchas ganas de conocer mejor a mi sobrino- anuncia sonriente- cuídalos mucho, cuñadito bebé- lo abraza y se va dejando al matrimonio completamente atónito.

- No me gustó que me dijera cuñadito bebé- dice Arnold cuando su cuñada se va.

- Bienvenido a mi mundo.

- Son para ti- le muestra las flores y Helga sonríe- espero que te gusten.

- Claro que me gustan- toma las flores- gracias- y un poco apenada le da un corto beso.

- ¡Oh vamos Helga!; es un ramo no una flor, podrías esforzarte más.

- De acuerdo, lo intentaré- y vuelve a besarlo, esta vez con menos pena y más entusiasmo, mucho más entusiasmo.

- ¿Y Rick?- pregunta Arnold cuando termina el beso, beso que lo deja bastante contento.

- Arriba, estrenando el regalo que le trajo Olga.

- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar?

- Si quieres ¿pero no te parece algo incomodo? Allá afuera no hay mesa ni sillas.

- Jajaja; así que tienes ganas de bromear ¿no?, bueno, me parece bien, me gustas más cuando eres así.

- Te lo recordaré si es que se te ocurre quejarte de mis bromas- continúa la broma aunque bien podría solo haberse derretido ante esa declaración, pero a decir verdad ese tipo de cosas han abundado mucho en estos días.

- Ya entendí porque dicen que el pez por la boca muere- dice dramáticamente.

- Ya deja de hacer drama y ve por Rick, en lo que yo me arreglo un poco.

- No lo necesitas, estás perfecta- la mira de una forma tan intensa, algo que también se ha repetido con bastante frecuencia en estos días pero que aun la hace sonrojar- podríamos cancelar la cena e ir directamente a la cama- dice acercándose a ella con la clara intención de besarla pero Helga detiene su camino, muy a su pesar.

- No creo que a Rick le guste la idea, te apuesto a que está hambriento.

- Yo también lo estoy…

Retoma sus intenciones y está a punto de besarla, cuando…

- ¡Mamá! ¿Ya vamos a cenar?, ya tengo hambre- se oye el grito del pequeño, escaleras arriba.

Arnold recarga su frente en la frente de Helga y ella ríe ante la frustración de él y la suya.

- Te lo dije- ella suspira.

* * *

Los días pasan, Arnold se mudó de habitación y Rick ahora ocupa la que era suya. Las cosas entre Arnold y Helga van cada día mejor, aunque ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a confesar lo que verdaderamente sienten, lo cual no deja que su felicidad sea completa. Las vacaciones de verano finalmente terminaron y Rick entró a la escuela, algo que a Helga le preocupaba un poco porque temía que su hijo no lo pasará muy bien allí pero por las cosas que el pequeño ha contado, le ha ido de maravilla, al contrario de cómo le iba en su antigua escuela ya que ahora, por lo que él le ha dicho ya hizo varios amigos. Helga entregó finalmente su libro y solo está esperando la fecha de la publicación; algo que según su editora será pronto. En tanto que Arnold ha seguido con su rutina y su trabajo, y a pesar de que siente que por mucho ahora está viviendo la mejor etapa de su vida, hay días en los que no puede evitar pensar en sus padres y en la búsqueda que tuvo que suspenderse, y le duele pero ahora tiene una familia en la que puede apoyarse para mitigar ese dolor, aun así hay días en los que levanta el teléfono de su oficina para hablar a San Lorenzo pero es solo la costumbre porque ya no habrá mas llamadas de esas, ya no habrá mas comunicación con San Lorenzo o al menos eso es lo que piensa y es que a veces el destino nos tiene deparadas grandes sorpresas.

- Señor Shortman tiene una llamada desde San Lorenzo.

- Comuníqueme.

- Señor Shortman- se oye con interferencia desde el otro lado del auricular la voz de un hombre con acento extraño.

- Si.

¿Señor Shortman?- hay demasiada interferencia y al parecer no lo oyen- escuche…es algo urgente…

**Continuará...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorpresa, sorpresa...otro capitulo más...disfrutenlo :)**

* * *

Helga sale de la cocina hacia el pasillo y ve a Arnold de pie delante de la puerta principal y con la mirada en la nada.

- ¿Arnold?- pregunta sorprendida por como está y porque no lo escuchó llegar.

Él no responde y entonces ella se le acerca.

- ¿Arnold?- vuelve a llamarlo y lo sacude un poco, logrando que la mire, en ese momento se abalanza sobre ella y la abraza con fuerza.

- Mis padres…encontraron sus tumbas…- dice entre sollozos y se derrumba, haciendo que Helga termine arrodillada en el suelo junto con él.

Helga no puede creerlo; los padres de Arnold están muertos; no, no puede ser, no puede creerlo y no sabe qué decir ni hacer para mitigar el dolor que su esposo debe estar sintiendo porque conociéndolo como lo conoce, sabe que él siempre deseó encontrar a sus padres con vida y que nunca se dio por vencido, esto debe ser inmensamente doloroso para él. Lo único que puede hacer ella es abrazarlo con fuerza, demostrándole con esto que está a su lado y que puede contar con ella.

* * *

Arnold despierta más tarde, sin recordar bien como llegó a su casa, a su habitación, la habitación que ahora comparte con Helga, todo está borroso y lo único que puede recordar es a Helga abrazándolo. Se incorpora y la busca con la mirada pero a quien ve es a Rick.

- Mi mamá salió pero dijo que no tardaba.

Arnold solo asiente con la cabeza, aun siente que está dentro de una horrible pesadilla y desea con toda su alma despertar y que le digan que todo está bien.

- Mi mamá me dijo lo que paso…lo de tus papás…me gustaría haberlos conocido…a ellos y a Puki y Phil…se que estas triste pero…mi mamá y yo estamos aquí…para apoyarte papá.

- Gracias…- es lo único que puede decir pero no es suficiente para mostrarle a su hijo cuanto agradece su fortaleza y apoyo, solo puede abrazarlo y llorar por segunda vez ese día.

* * *

Cuando Helga entra en el cuarto ve una escena parecida a otra que ya había visto con anterioridad pero ahora las circunstancias son diferentes, piensa con tristeza. Arropa a su hijo y a su esposo, besa al primero en la frente y al segundo en los labios y se dispone a marcharse para dejarlos dormir tranquilos.

- Quédate- se oye la voz suplicante de Arnold.

- Pensé que estabas dormido y no quería molestarte pero si tu quieres me quedo- después de decir esto se acomoda en la cama junto con ellos.

* * *

Los siguientes dos días Arnold duerme durante horas para despertar y permanecer como ausente; Helga hace lo que puede, trata de hacer que coma, sin mucho éxito; invita a sus amigos para ver si lo pueden animar un poco y sobre todo tarta de mantenerse fuerte ante la situación porque Arnold la necesita.

Finalmente a la tercer mañana Arnold se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño, al mirarse al espejo por poco no se reconoce, esta demacrado y luce sucio y descuidado. A decir verdad si esto hubiera pasado antes de la llegada de Helga y Rick, no hubiera tenido fuerzas ni motivos para sobreponerse, pero ahora tiene razones de sobra para hacerlo. Se ducha y afeita y baja para encontrarse con su familia, guiado por un ruido va a la cocina y mira a Helga frente a la estufa, sigilosamente se coloca detrás de ella.

- Hola.

- ¡Arnold!- se sobresalta- no te escuche entrar…- y es verdad; estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que Arnold está justo detrás de ella.

El no dice nada, apaga la estufa y le quita los utensilios de cocina de las manos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- No quiero que termines quemándote como la otra vez- dice y la abraza fuertemente por la espalda- solo…déjame permanecer así…necesito sentirte…saber que de verdad estas aquí.

- Por supuesto que estoy aquí- coloca sus manos sobre las manos de él.

- Gracias por no dejarme…

- No tienes nada que agradecer…

- Ellos están…están…

- Tranquilo…todo estará bien ya no estás solo…nos tienes a Rick y a mí; además también están Phoebe y Gerald, todos nos preocupamos mucho por ti.

- Y si no fuera así, si ustedes no estuvieran conmigo, no sé qué haría…gracias…

La hace girar y cuando quedan frente a frente, ella le acaricia la cicatriz que le quedo en el labio.

- ¿Te molesta?- pregunta él.

- No, al contrario me gusta…creo que te da personalidad...es mejor que tener una cabeza con forma de balón- entonces lo besa y él responde al beso con pasión, con fuerza, con necesidad, exigiéndole entrega y ella se abandona a él.

- ¡Botitas, no veas!, ¡oigan hay un cachorro presente!- reclama Rick con falso enojo.

Arnold y Helga se separan y voltean a verlos, Rick esta tapándole los ojos al cachorro y Botitas dócilmente se deja, esto arranca una carcajada a ambos adultos.

- Ven- le dice Arnold al niño extendiendo los brazos y el pequeño va hacia el dejándose envolver en un abrazo.

Si, definitivamente tiene muchas razones para luchar y seguir adelante.

* * *

Por la noche, una vez que Helga se queda dormida entre sus brazos, Arnold va a la azotea y se queda allí simplemente sentado, observando las estrellas y tomando aire fresco.

- Pensé que estabas dormida.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estaba aquí?

- No eres tan silenciosa como yo, ven acá.

Ella se reúne con él y se deja abrazar, es una noche cálida y despejada, y se pueden ver perfectamente las estrellas.

- Era muy pequeño cuando se fueron y por más que intento recordarlos no puedo, mis abuelos me hablaban de ellos todo el tiempo pero no era suficiente y tenía el deseo de volver a verlos, supongo que después de tantos años seguir buscándolos y esperar que continuaran vivos era algo ridículo…

- Por supuesto que no…

- Por lo menos ahora mis padre podrán volver a Hillwood…es verdad; aun tengo que arreglar eso.

- No te preocupes por eso, ya está arreglado, les pedí a Phoebs y a Gerald que me ayudaran a arreglar lo del traslado y creo que tenemos unos amigos bastante influyentes porque lo consiguieron muy rápido, y además no habrá que pagar nada.

- ¿De verdad?- la mira incrédulo.

- Si y también quieren hacer un homenaje en su honor.

Helga ve como los ojos de su marido se llenan de lágrimas y lo abraza más fuertemente permaneciendo los dos en silencio.

* * *

Arnold agradece a Dios el tener tanta gente apoyándolo porque si estuviera solo tal vez haría lo mismo que hizo cuando murieron sus abuelos, en aquel entonces su dolor fue tan grande que se aisló de los demás y sufrió bastante, ahora aunque siente un dolor igual de intenso, tiene personas a su lado que no lo dejan solo y con los que puede compartir sus sentimiento, y eso le ha dado las fuerzas que necesita para continuar con su vida. Hoy mismo deberá hacer frente a la llegada de los restos de sus padres y al homenaje que habrá pero está seguro que podrá soportarlo.

Va a ser un evento grande, se espera que participe la mayoría en Hillwood, le informaron que en cuanto llegaran los restos a la ciudad comenzará una ceremonia en la que se develará una placa conmemorativa en SUNSET ARMS; allí hablará un representante de la Casa Blanca y un representante del gobierno de San Lorenzo, y para cerrar esta primera parte del homenaje Arnold tendrá que dirigir unas palabras. Cuando la develación termine los restos de sus padres serán conducidos al cementerio donde finalmente serán colocados y con esto se dará por terminado el homenaje.

* * *

Es cerca de medio día cuando da inicio la primer parte del homenaje y transcurre en un ambiente muy emotivo; como se esperaba hay mucha gente reunida inclusive la familia de Helga esta allí, a ella no le extraña que este su hermana pero sus padres sí, sobre todo después de su último encuentro con Bob, por lo que la rubia al verlos allí supone que es solo por guardar las apariencias. En fin eso no le importa lo que le importa es que Arnold sienta el apoyo de su hijo y de ella.

Los primeros dos discursos son emotivos sin duda, en ellos hablan de lo mucho que el matrimonio Shortman hizo por personas necesitadas y que ni siquiera conocían, mencionan también sus aportaciones y descubrimientos, además exaltan las cualidades que como personas tenían. Finalmente llega el turno de Arnold, quien estuvo durante todo el evento conmovido, sentado en medio de Rick y de Helga aferrándose a las manos de ambos.

- Primero que nada- comienza su discurso- quiero agradecer a todos los presentes… ¿saben?, cuando recibí la noticia de que mis padre habían muerto yo me sentí perdido de dolor, de hecho les puedo asegurar que no estaría aquí ahora de no ser por mi familia y amigos; a quienes, por cierto, agradezco que no me hayan dejado porque Dios sabe lo pesado que puedo llegar a ser algunas veces,- dice en forma de broma y arranca algunas risas a los asistentes- después;- vuelve a ponerse serio- cuando me entere de lo del homenaje a mis padres me emocioné y conmoví por esta muestra de cariño hacia ellos pero cuando supe que querían que hablara me preocupe porque no sabía que diría; mis padres partieron a San Lorenzo cuando yo era muy pequeño y aunque su intención era volver lo más pronto posible no fue así…y yo…yo no los recuerdo…lo único que se de ellos es lo que mis abuelos me contaron y también lo que pude leer en el diario de mi padre, sé que mi padre siempre fue un gran hijo y un aventurero sin remedio…

Helga esta admirada con lo buen orador que es su esposo, pues puede imaginarse lo difícil que debe ser hablar en estos momentos, se nota que es un excelente abogado y se siente orgullosa de él.

- …y sé que se enamoró de mi madre a primera vista...sobre ella se un poco menos porque no hubo nadie que pudiera contarme anécdotas de la época anterior a que conociera a mi papá pero…se que era una mujer extraordinaria, además de bella y fue ella quien escogió mi nombre…eso es todo…es lo que en resumen se de ellos…como ven no es mucho pero…mientras escribía este discurso me di cuenta que había más, que a pesar de que estuvimos muy poco tiempo juntos, tan poco que ni siquiera puedo recordar sus voces…fueron unos excelentes padres; tal vez tarde demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta de eso pero es hasta ahora que yo soy padre…- mira a Rick- que comprendo cuán difícil debió ser para ellos dejarme aquí, pero…el hacer eso fue el más grande acto de amor que hicieron como padres…gracias a eso yo pude tener una infancia feliz al lado de mis maravillosos abuelos, pude vivir grandes aventuras de las que incluso algunos de Uds. fueron parte también…

En ese momento Helga no puede evitar mirar a su alrededor para ver las reacciones de sus ex compañeros.

- …pude encontrar el amor…- dice mirando fijamente a Helga pero ella por estar mirando a su alrededor no lo nota y más bien piensa que habla de Lila y le entristece que en un momento así siga pensando en la señorita perfección- al lado de mi esposa…- ella no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar, voltea a verlo y él la está mirando fijamente y siente el corazón latirle con fuerza- también tengo un hijo maravilloso…- le sonrie a Rick- es decir ahora tengo una familia…y eso es posible gracias al sacrificio de mis padres. Por eso puedo decir que ellos son los mejores padres que pude haber tenido porque renunciaron a mí para que yo no me perdiera de todo eso y lo único que puedo decir a eso es: gracias por haberme amado tanto…

Baja del atril y mientras se dirige hacia su familia puede ver como la gran mayoría de los presentes tienen lagrimas en el rostro y se percata de que él también está llorando y acelera la marcha para llegar con su familia y los abraza , Helga lo recibe aun en shock por la declaración pública de amor, aun así es una emotiva escena que cierra perfectamente un emotivo discurso.

* * *

El llanto es para Arnold como un bálsamo sanador que le permite afrontar con entereza el resto del homenaje, que termina con la colocación de los restos en unas tumbas cercanas a las de sus abuelos. Al terminar la ceremonia repentinamente comienza a llover, es una lluvia ligera pero sorpresiva y nadie va preparado para esto, así la gente empieza a marcharse rápidamente; al final solo los Shortman permanecen en su sitio.

- Parece que la lluvia va a arreciar;- dice Phoebe suavemente, llegando al lado de ellos, junto con Gerald- tal vez sea mejor que nos vayamos.

- Quiero quedarme un poco mas- declara Arnold si apartar la vista de las tumbas de sus padres.

- Yo también me quedo- dice Helga.

- Ok, ¿quieren que nos llevemos a Rick?- esta vez es Gerald el que pregunta.

- Yo no quiero irme.

- Rick, cariño, es mejor que te vayas, no quiero que te enfermes.

- Está bien mamá- suelta la mano de su padre con desgano.

- También deberías irte Helga- dice Arnold una vez que el niño y sus amigos están alejándose.

- Quiero quedarme- entrelaza su mano a la de él.

- Helga…- quizás no es el momento adecuado pero desea saber que piensa ella de su declaración, le costó mucho reunir el valor para hacer algo así- yo…lo que dije…

- Lamento no haber estado cuando tus abuelos murieron - lo interrumpe, teme escuchar que lo que dijo con respecto a que la ama, era solo parte del discurso y no quiere escuchar eso.

Ambos tienen la vista puesta en las lapidas de las tumbas de Stella y Miles; así que ninguno de los dos se mira, si lo hicieran tal vez sabrían del amor que existe entre ellos.

- A mis padres les habrías agradado mucho.

- ¿En serio lo crees?

- Claro que sí…a mis abuelos les agradabas y mucho…ellos nunca creyeron lo que se decía de ti.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, supongo que ellos siempre supieron la gran persona que eres, ojala yo lo hubiera hecho lo mismo que ellos…me porte muy mal contigo…

- ¡Oye Arnold!, bueno, casi estamos a mano, o que, ¿ya no recuerdas los días de la primaria? Los golpes, las bolitas de papel, los sobrenombres, los…

- Para o terminarás debiéndome- sonríe- gracias por estar conmigo- quiere volver a decirle que la ama pero ya que ella parece no querer hablar de eso teme que la razón sea que Helga no quiere decirle en estos momentos "lo siento, estoy dispuesta apoyarte pero no te amo" o algo así.

- Lo hago con gusto cabeza de balón y lo seguiré haciendo- _aunque no hayas sido sincero al decir que me amas_, piensa Helga con tristeza.

Y aunque la lluvia arrecia ambos permanecen de pie, tomados de la mano, acompañándose incondicionalmente y sin conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

* * *

Durante el resto del día Arnold arriesgándose, intentó sacar el tema de su discurso un par de veces más pero Helga lo evadía así que desistió y decidió que lo mejor es volver a mencionarlo.

- Pobre Rick, cayó rendido- comenta Helga.

- ¿Y tú como estas?

- Bien.

- ¿En verdad? Porque te veo muy agotada, no debiste de haberte quedado bajo la lluvia.

- Estoy bien- aunque la verdad si se siente cansada pero no le puede echar la culpa de esto a lo que ha pasado en estos días, antes de todo esto ya llevaba algunos días sintiéndose así- de verdad.

- Ok, te creo pero debes descansar- la abraza y recarga el mentón en el cabello de ella- deja el quehacer de la casa, Rick y yo lo haremos y la comida pídela…pero no en el restaurante de Brainy- se apresura a añadir.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunta extrañada.

- Porque…bueno…porque…yo prefiero sushi, comida china o algo así…

- De acuerdo.

* * *

No siempre soñó con ser una famosa modelo pero en cuanto ese sueño apareció en su mente se aferró a él e hizo hasta lo imposible para conseguirlo pero no logró despuntar, le dijeron que ella era buena pero no tan buena buena como para convertirse en una modelo famosa, así que no importó cuánto se esforzó, ni a cuanto tuvo que renunciar…nunca consiguió cumplir su deseo y eso es injusto…la vida ha sido injusta con ella, al contrario de cómo ha sido con Helga. Su antigua compañera ha logrado lo que ella no pudo: figurar en los medios a nivel nacional y es más injusto porque si lo hizo fue gracias a lo que es **suyo**, así que es **su** foto la debieron publicar, es **su** nombre el que debieron mencionar en las notas de los periódicos y los principales noticieros, en resumen: ese debería ser **su** momento de fama; piensa la pelirroja mientras ve nuevamente el periódico que sostiene en sus manos y que muestra un encabezado que dice: _"Emotivo homenaje en Hillwood" _y va acompañado de una foto en la que aparecen Arnold, un niño y Helga en un conmovedor abrazo. Tal vez sea tiempo de que vaya a reclamar lo que por derecho es suyo…Helga no se merece esa felicidad.

**Continuará...**

**Sigo inspirada e ignorando las desveladas y las ojeras del día siguiente les dejo esta actualización, tambien a parte de agradecerles quiero decirles que ya tengo el borrador de los capitulos siguientes, es decir los capitulos finales y segun yo serán 5 capitulos más y tal vez un epílogo, espero poder terminarlos cuanto antes para publicarlos pronto:):):)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Barttlet.**

* * *

Arnold sale de la oficina para ir a su hogar, le alegra haber olvidado esos documentos en casa porque es la excusa perfecta para ver a su esposa, aun en horario de trabajo. Cuando salió esa mañana ella aun dormía, él tuvo que ayudar a Rick a alistarse para la escuela pero no le molesta ayudarle a Helga y a Rick tampoco, él mismo se lo dijo cuando Arnold le pidió que ayudara a su mama en casa, con esto espera que Helga se recupere pronto.

Lástima que no será mucho tiempo el que el olvido de esos documentos le den para estar con ella pero bueno tendrá que conformarse, definitivamente está empeorando y cada vez se vuelve más adicto, por decirlo así, a ella, aunque ella no corresponda a sus sentimientos.

- Arnold…

_Esa voz…_

- ¿Sí?- pregunta antes de voltear, al no reconocer la voz femenina que le habla.

- Hola- lo saluda una voz melosa.

Cuando él ve a quien le habla se sorprende, es Lila…por poco no la reconoce…ha cambiado mucho está muy delgada y demacrada, eso se nota a pesar del maquillaje.

- Lila…¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas así?, ¿te molesta verme?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

- No, es solo que me sorprende verte…después de tantos años.

- Bueno; la verdad es que me dirigía a tu trabajo a hablar contigo pero ya que te encontré…

- Pues…iba a mi casa…

- Perfecto, voy contigo- lo toma del brazo y él completamente extrañado comienza a caminar.

Después de todo hablar con él en su casa y frente a ella, no es mala idea…será emocionante hacerla sufrir.

* * *

Helga está en la cocina, ya se siente mejor ha tenido un par de días para recuperarse y aunque Arnold sigue insistiendo en que descanse y mande pedir la comida ella prefiere hacerla. Cuando escucha que alguien llega a casa, inmediatamente sabe que es Arnold y sale para recibirlo pero en cuanto ve con quien viene la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se borra.

- Hola Helga.

- Lila…- no puede creerlo; jamás se imaginó volver a encontrase con ella después de tanto tiempo y menos del brazo de Arnold, es como encontrarse en una pesadilla en la que en cualquier momento escuchará "Helga quiero que te marches porque Lila es a quien amo y es con quien quiero estar, además de que ya sé que es la madre de Rick, mi hijo"

- ¿Helga, estas bien?- la ve ponerse pálida y trata de ir a su lado pero Lila, quien sigue colgada de su brazo, se lo impide- ¿Lila que haces?- pregunta mirándola desconcertado.

- Ella está bien, solo le sorprendió verme ¿cierto?- es perturbador el hecho de que su voz siga sonando dulce pero su expresión ha cambiado- es que…hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿verdad Helga?

- S-sí.

- Bueno…yo me voy, ya los veré en otro momento- se despide la pelirroja, suelta a Arnold y sale de la casa, entonces él se acerca a Helga.

- La encontré cuando venia para la casa y dijo que quería decirme algo pero se marchó sin hacerlo…qué extraño- dice Arnold- ¿no?

- Si…

- ¿De verdad estas bien?, aun estas muy pálida.

Helga nota que la felicidad que Arnold mostró cuando llegó con Lila al lado de él se ha esfumado y ahora está completamente serio, claro ahora a quien está viendo es a ella. Qué ironía él se pone feliz al ver a Lila en tanto que ella (Helga) no se ha sentido peor en toda su vida.

- De verdad- miente ella.

- Tal vez deberías recostarte, vamos te acompaño.

- No quiero, estoy bien.

- Como digas- dice y la toma en brazos y comienza a caminar rumbo a la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Si vas a ignorarme y a hacer lo que quieras…yo haré lo mismo, voy a ignorar tu testarudez y te llevaré a descansar.

La felicidad que sintió Arnold al ver a su esposa se esfumó dando paso a la preocupación, al ver la extrema palidez de esta, si para cuando salga del trabajo ella sigue igual, definitivamente verán al médico

- Pero…

- No protestes, no voy a hacerte caso.

A Helga no le queda de otra que agarrarse bien de él. Al llegar a la habitación y dejarla recostada, él busca los documentos.

- Los olvide- dice mostrándole el folder a Helga- pero me alegra haberlo hecho- porque así la había podido ver en horas de trabajo y además parece que llegó en el momento exacto para auxiliarla.

Claro; piensa ella, porque fue por eso que se encontró con Lila.

- Tengo que regresar pero si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, solo llámame…

_Te necesito a ti_, dice mentalmente Helga, evitando mirarlo para que Arnold no note las lágrimas que se están formando en sus ojos, se siente fatal por el hecho de que Lila haya reaparecido pero sobre todo porque sabe que Arnold no la preferirá a ella sobre Lila.

- …de cualquier manera haré todo lo posible por llegar temprano- se acerca a la cama con la intención de despedirse de su esposa pero ve que esta se gira dándole la espalda, como ignorándolo y prefiere dejarla en paz- nos vemos al rato- dice y con un suspiro de frustración se marcha.

* * *

- ¿En verdad Lila esta aquí?- por eso ve a su amiga tan…mal y por eso también la llamo de emergencia para que fuera a su casa.

- Si, en cuanto la vi pensé que estaba aquí para contarle toda la verdad a Arnold pero no lo hizo.

- Debe estar esperando el momento adecuado.

- ¿Lo crees?

- Si, aunque ni tu ni yo conocemos realmente como es ella, si tenemos una idea de lo que es capaz…pienso que lo mejor es que hables con Arnold y le cuentes todo- inmediatamente ve como la cara de su amiga se llena de algo parecido al terror- la verdad creo que es mejor que aproveches y seas tú la que le cuente todo…no le des una ventaja a Lila.

- Tienes razón…pero tengo tanto miedo ¿Qué pasa si después de escucharme decide quitarme a Rick?

- Es una posibilidad- Arnold se ha comportado muy bien con Helga y hasta ha hecho que su opinión sobre él cambie pero no pueden saber cómo reaccionará cuando sepa la verdad- pero no puedes acobardarte por eso, Helga…te dije hace años, cuando me contaste tus planes que no iba a ser fácil y aun así decidiste hacerlo…es momento de que afrontes las consecuencias.

- Tienes razón…pero…me duele tanto pensar que será Rick quien puede llevarse la peor parte…no quiero que este al lado de Lila

- Helga…

- Hablaré con Arnold cuanto antes- dice con determinación- le diré toda la verdad y así si…si me quita a Rick- se le quiebra la voz- que por lo menos no se lo entregue a Lila.

- Si quieres Rick puede quedarse en casa esta noche para que puedas hablar con Arnold.

- Gracias.

- No tienes que agradecer, no te estoy haciendo ningún favor, a Gerald le encanta pasar tiempo con él y narrarle sus historias y como mañana es sábado…espero que no te moleste si se desvelan.

- Claro que no y no se lo digas pero la verdad creo que ese cabeza de cepillo que elegiste por esposo…será un buen padre- dice lo ultimo como si le costara trabajo pronunciarlo.

- No le diré y aunque se lo dijera no me creería.

Ambas ríen, realmente Helga necesitaba de algo así, quien sabe tal vez esta pueda ser la última vez que tenga la oportunidad de reír.

- Lamento haberte hecho salir del trabajo…otra vez.

- No te preocupes, está bien, el trabajo puede esperar, ayudar a mi hermana no.

- Gracias…Rick ya casi sale de la escuela, ¿me acompañas a ir por él?

- Claro.

* * *

En cuanto llegan a la escuela ven que Lila ya está allí, fuera de la escuela y Helga se acerca apresuradamente a ella, generalmente no suele ir por Rick, pues él ;al igual que ella lo hacía, toma el autobús pero al ver allí a la pelirroja se alegra de haberle hecho caso a su intuición.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Helga.

- Vine a conocerlo…y a que me conozca, claro; apuesto que en cuanto lo vea lo reconoceré, después de todo la sangre llama- dice con desfachatez.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente Lila?- interviene Phoebe.

- Hola Phoebe, gusto en verte.

- Lástima que no pueda decirte lo mismo.

- Vaya…la cerebrito tiene coraje.

- Lila, vete de aquí o…-dice Helga.

- ¿O qué?...no puedes impedirme verlo, él es mío.

- No, legalmente él es hijo de Helga y si ella no quiere que lo veas, tiene todo el derecho de impedírtelo- ante la mirada de "¿y tú que sabes?" de Lila, Phoebe añade- soy abogada y una muy buena por eso sé lo que te digo pero si no me crees llamemos a la policía, a ver que dicen ellos- espera asustarla con esto.

- Bien, me voy…pero pronto tendrás noticias de mi…regresé por lo que es mío- sentencia y se va, para el alivio momentáneo de Helga.

- Gracias Phoebe- dice Helga.

* * *

Cuando Rick salió de la escuela y vio a su mamá y a su tía esperándolo fuera se alegró mucho y mas se alegró cuando su tía antes de regresar a su trabajo le pregunto si quería pasar esa noche en su casa pero dudo un poco en aceptar, debido a que está preocupado por su mamá pero Helga lo convenció de que ella está bien y Rick terminó por aceptar y en cuanto llegaron a casa, ni tardo ni perezoso fue a empacar sus cosas y las de Botitas; y esperó con ansias a que su tío Gerald llegara por ellos. Gerald llegó a recoger a Rick antes de que Arnold llegara y no tuvo problemas en llevarse también al cachorro porque Rick no quería separarse de él.

* * *

Desde que Rick y Botitas se fueron la ansiedad de Helga ha ido en aumento porque no tiene nada que la distraiga y solo piensa en el momento en el que deberá hablar con Arnold y en cuanto oye que la puerta de entrada se abre el corazón le da un vuelco.

- ¿Helga? ¿Qué haces aquí, deberías estar descansando?- dice al verla en la sala y no en la habitación que es donde debería estar.

- Estoy bien...yo…

- ¿Dónde está Rick?- dice mientras se quita el saco, después de dejar su portafolio en uno de los sillones.

- Con Phoebs y Gerald…lo invitaron a pasar la noche en su casa…se llevó a botitas…

- Ahora entiendo porque hay tanto silencio- revisa su billetera- quería ver a Rick pero supongo que le emocionó la invitación- ahora busca en su portafolio- lo encontré- dice y sale de la habitación, Helga lo ve marcharse sin entender lo que pasa.

Un par de minutos después él regresa.

- Listo.

- ¿Listo qué?

- Ya llame al médico.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que te revise.

- No necesito un medico.

- Pues tu aspecto dice otra cosa.

- Estoy bien- la verdad no se siente tan bien- lo que necesito es hablar contigo.

- Hablaremos después de que el médico te revise, vamos- avanza hacia ella y la carga.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Llevarte arriba.

- Yo puedo caminar- protesta pero pasa sus manos por los hombros de él y se acomoda bien en sus brazos.

- Sí pero no lo haces, comienzo a creer que te gusta que te lleve en brazos.

- No es cierto- aunque la verdad no le molesta para nada.

* * *

El médico que Arnold llamó no tardó en llegar; es un viejo conocido, atendió a sus abuelos algunas veces en sus últimos años, es de ascendencia china y combina la medicina moderna con la medicina tradicional, además de ser una persona de excelente calidad humana.

- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunta Arnold en cuanto ve que termina la revisión, en la que le tomo el pulso varias veces y le hizo algunas preguntas.

- Muy tensa, ¿verdad señora?

Ella no responde pero claro que esta tensa ¿Cómo no estarlo?

- ¿Pero estará bien?- pregunta Arnold.

- Le daré un té para que se tranquilice.

- ¿Té?- pregunta ella.

- Si, no es recomendable que tome ningún medicamento- la mira y comprende- no lo sabe ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué cosa debo saber?

El doctor saca de su maletín un sobre y escribe en el.

- Este es el té y las instrucciones de cómo debe tomarlo- le entrega el sobre a Arnold.

- Gracias ¿Cuánto le debo?

- Pasa después a mi consultorio y arreglamos eso, también te daré algunas otras cosas que le harán bien a tu esposa- guarda sus cosas y cierra el maletín- antes de irme...permítame felicitarla por su embarazo señora y a ti también muchacho.

- ¿Cómo?- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

El médico ríe ante su reacción y nota la incredulidad de ella.

- Créame señora, tengo años de experiencia pero si duda de mi, existen las pruebas caseras o los laboratorios.

- Embarazada…- logra decir Arnold y se sienta en la orilla de la cama tomando la mano de su esposa.

- Bueno…yo me retiro y no se molesten ya conozco la salida- dice y sale de la habitación.

Ella se lleva la mano libre al vientre sin poder creerlo aun pero rápidamente la duda pasa y se abre paso la certidumbre de que una vida crece en su interior. La mano que posa en su vientre es cubierta por la mano de Arnold, en ese momento ella lo mira a los ojos y asiente. Él la besa inundado de un sentimiento que nunca antes ha experimentado, esperando trasmitirle a ella con este beso lo que no puede expresar con palabras y ella corresponde al beso, aferrándose a él y deseando que lo que está a punto de revelarle no destruya la felicidad que ahora siente.

**Continuará...**

**Saludos "rapiditos"...otra vez la falta de tiempo T-T... en fin les dejo este capi y espero subir el que sigue muy pronto :):):)  
**

**Gracias por todo, también por dejarme saber su opinión por medio de los reviews, espero que este capítulos les guste :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

A la mañana siguiente Helga despierta y Arnold no está a su lado, la noche anterior no la dejo decirle lo que quería, después de que él le dijera que estaba feliz por lo del bebé fue a preparar el té, prácticamente la obligo a beberlo y después, a pesar de las protestas de ella, la ayudo a alistarse para dormir, la abrazo y le susurro al oído los planes que tenia para el futuro, un futuro que ella teme que no llegue.

- Buenos días- la saluda Arnold al entrar al cuarto llevando el desayuno- te traje esto, debes alimentarte bien- espera a que Helga se siente y le entrega la bandeja.

- Gracias.

- Quisiera quedarme hoy en casa pero me hablaron de la oficina y tengo que ir- se sienta en la cama frente a ella y le acaricia el rostro- pero prométeme que descansaras.

- De acuerdo…pero y Rick.

- Ya llame a Gerald y antes de preguntarle si podía cuidar un poco más a Rick, me preguntó si podía dejárselos un poco más, quieren llevarlo al parque de diversiones, así que no te preocupes ya iré yo por él.

- Bien…- se tranquiliza un poco porque sabe que Phoebe estará muy al pendiente de que Lila no se acerque a su hijo.

- Tengo que irme- la besa en los labios, es un beso corto y dulce- aunque no quisiera hacerlo- suspira con resignación- nos vemos- se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la puerta.

Por lo visto será difícil poder hablar con él, Helga suspira, no quiere que estos momentos tan mágicos en los que Arnold la trata como si sintiera algo por ella, terminen.

* * *

Le prometió a Arnold que descansaría pero ya se cansó de estar en la cama y decide ir a su improvisado estudio, apenas baja las escaleras cuando alguien toca la puerta, va a abrir y se encuentra con la última persona que quisiera ver en ese momento o mejor dicho que nunca quisiera ver.

- Lila…

- Hola Helga- entra a la casa sin esperar a que la invite- ¿sabes? Pensé en divertirme un poco y hacerte sufrir pero me cansé y he venido a decirle la verdad a Arnold.

- Él no está.

- Pues lo espero- pasa a la sala.

- Lila, por favor, no lo hagas- la suplica de Helga solo obtiene por respuesta una sonrisita mordaz por parte de la pelirroja.

* * *

Resulta que la reunión no era tan importante como le dijeron a Arnold o al menos él no era tan necesario, así que se atrevió a pedir permiso para retirarse y le permitieron hacerlo, antes de ir a casa pasó al consultorio del doctor pero ahora ya está en casa, en cuanto entra oye la voz de Lila que viene de la sala.

- No puedes impedírmelo- sentencia Lila.

- Claro que puedo, ya escuchaste a Phoebe, legalmente yo soy su madre.

Arnold detiene su avance al escuchar esto…

- _¿Qué quiere decir con "legalmente"?-_ piensa Arnold._  
_

- Ya lo pensé...y no me creo lo que dijo tu amiguita, se que debe haber algo que pueda hacer para reclamar mis derechos sobre él, después de todo yo soy la madre bilógica del niño a quien llamas hijo.

_- ¿Rick es hijo de Lila?...imposible…pero...Rick tiene 8 años…haciendo cuentas es posible que- _Arnold comienza a procesar lo que acaba de escuchar.

- Y Arnold es su padre y tiene derecho a saberlo.

_- Rick es mi...hijo…no puede ser- _no lo puede creer, Arnold casi esta en un estado de shock._  
_

- Pero ¿Por qué venir por él ahora?, no lo querías, estuviste a punto de abortarlo, no creo que eso haya cambiado.

- Tienes razón, eso no ha cambiado pero…no solo vine por él, también vine por el padre, vine por Arnold…y estoy segura que no me será difícil hacerlo, no creo que él se haya olvidado de mi, así que prepárate Helga.

Lila tiene razón, Helga sabe que en cuanto Arnold escuche todo no dudará en volver al lado de la pelirroja, no puede luchar contra esa verdad.

- Arnold, hola…

En cuanto escucha esto, Helga quien está de espaldas a la entrada de la sala se congela y no tiene el valor para girarse, pues sabe que está a punto de perder a las personas que más le importan en el mundo.

- …no te oímos llegar, ¿verdad Helga?, pero qué bueno que lo hiciste, tengo algo que decirte- su sonrisa de triunfo crece y camina hacia él en una actitud sínica y coqueta, ante la mirada atónita de Helga, pasa por un lado de ella sin detenerse y se cuelga del cuello de Arnold- tu yo tenemos un hijo, es el niño que Helga ha hecho pasar por suyo- Arnold la aleja de él, sin embargo alcanza a percibir el aliento alcohólico de Lila y la mirada ausente que tiene, es rara, poco centrada.

- ¿QUÉ PASA? ... ¿NO ESCUCHASTE LO QUE ACABO DE DECIR...YO SOY LA MADRE DE ESE NIÑO?- reclama con molestia.

- ¿En serio?- ve directamente a los ojos a Lila- ¿Cómo se llama?

- A-a-a-a…

- ¿Cuál fue su primer palabra? ¿Cuál es su comida favorita? ¿Cuántas noches pasaste en vela cuidándolo porque estaba enfermo? ¿Qué es lo que le asusta? ¿Cuáles son sus manías? ¿Qué …

- ¡NO LO SE!- responde enojada.

- Claro, y no la sabes porque quien ha estado con él en todo momento y quien conoce esas respuestas es Helga…tu solo lo trajiste al mundo pero su madre es Helga- la mira fríamente.

- Arnold…- susurra Helga, ella no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Arnold y tampoco esperaba que él se acercara a ella para rodearla con un brazo y atraerla hacia él, en una especie de abrazo protector.

- Helga…- por fin mira a Helga y en cuanto lo hace su mirada se dulcifica- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta con preocupación y Helga, quien no ha salido de su asombro, solo puede asentir; lo que provoca que Arnold le sonría.

- ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!¡MÍRAME A MI!...-le grita Lila, perdiendo por fin la paciencia- ¡¿SÓLO LO TRAJE AL MUNDO?!… ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LAS COSAS HORRIBLES QUE TUVE QUE PASAR?! ¡ME PUSE ENORME Y LOS MALESTARES FUERON MUCHOS…!

- ¿Por eso estuviste a punto de abortarlo?- vuelve a mirarla fríamente.

- Así que escuchaste, pues…pues eso no tiene nada que ver, a fin de cuentas yo lo parí y supongo que es justo que él se entere.

Helga siente que pierde las fuerzas ante esta declaración y Arnold la sostiene con más fuerza.

- …Y las autoridades también…- añade Lila.

_"No dejaré que hagas eso, no dejaré que lastimes a mi familia_"; es lo que quiere decirle pero lo mejor es que mantenga una actitud fría y negocie con ella.

- Hablemos claro ¿qué es lo que quieres para no hacer eso?

- Vaya que observador, se nota que eres abogado…bien…pues...sí, hay algo que podría impedir que yo hablara…quiero dinero…eso no será un problema para ti…digo a ti te sobra ¿no?, eres un prestigiado abogado, debes ganar bien y por lo que veo no gastas mucho…- dice hablando de una manera un tanto acelerada y mirando a su alrededor ya que no iba a obtener aquello por lo que ha venido pues al menos obtendrá lo que le hace falta…dinero. Ya se cansó de vivir en lugares de quinta y de muchas otras carencias producto de la falta de dinero.

- Te equivocas…Arnold no…- comienza a protestar Helga.

- De acuerdo si eso quieres lo tendrás.

Helga mira atónita a Arnold, ¿de dónde se supone que sacará dinero?, ellos no tienen.

- Espera aquí- le dice a Lila. Toma la mano de Helga y camina junto con ella hacia la habitación que comparten, no va dejarla a solas con la pelirroja.

* * *

- Arnold…lo siento…- dice Helga una vez que entran en la recamara y comienza a llorar, Arnold solo la abraza, le duele tanto verla así, realmente ella debe sentirse fatal porque nunca había dejado que la viera tan mal, tan frágil- debí haberte dicho lo de Rick pero…pero tenía miedo de que me lo quitaras… - habla entre sollozos.

- Helga mírame- ella lo hace y él limpia sus lagrimas- no sé todo lo que pasó- ve que ella tiene intenciones de hablar pero se lo impide- después me lo contaras…cuando tengamos más tiempo…ahora necesito que me escuches…no sé lo que pasó pero por lo que escuche si tu no hubieras intervenido Rick no habría nacido… mi hijo no estaría aquí,- pronuncia con voz rota, consiente por primera vez de que tiene todo el derecho de llamarlo así- no pudo haber tenido una mejor mamá…

Helga no puede creer lo que escucha, Arnold vuelve a estrecharla en sus brazos.

- …eres una mujer increíble, te enfrentaste a tantas cosas tu sola pero no te rendiste, ni siquiera cuando terminaste casada con un estúpido como yo…un estúpido que nunca se dio cuenta de la maravillosa mujer, bueno antes jovencita y mucho antes que eso niña…que siempre había tenido frente a él…y te juro que los protegeré…a los tres- dice poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de Helga.

- ¿Es…es por el bebé…que estás diciendo todo esto?

- No...- le toma la barbilla y le levanta el rostro- no lo hago por eso…te amo y aunque tú no me ames a mi no me importa…quiero protegerte.

- Arnold…yo…- Arnold no la deja continuar porque la besa, además no hubiera tenido mucho que decir, está realmente emocionada, esta vez no hay publico con el cual quedar bien.

- Quédate aquí ¿de acuerdo?- limpia las lagrimas de su esposa y se aparta de ella.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Voy a entregarle esto- saca un sobre de entre sus cosas, que le muestra a Helga- es el dinero que estaba guardando para pagarle a Bob pero creo que esto es más urgente…quédate aquí Helga, por favor.

- Pero…

- Por favor- Arnold sabe que Lila no está bien y no quiere que vaya a lastimar a Helga.

- De acuerdo.

Arnold sale de la habitación y Helga en vez de obedecerlo, lo sigue sin que él se dé cuenta y se queda fuera de la sala, escondida de la vista de Arnold y Lila.

* * *

- ¿Y esto?…- pregunta Lila al recibir el sobre.

- Es lo que pides.

Ella abre el sobre, con las manos temblorosas y cuenta el dinero.

- Es una buena cantidad pero no es suficiente…tengo muchos gastos ¿sabes?, necesito mas…- le dice la cantidad.

- Entiendo…pero por ahora eso es lo único que tengo…así que tendrás que esperarme un poco pero cuando tengas el dinero nos dejaras en paz…dejarás a Helga en paz.

- Vaya…Helga sabe que lo logró…- lanza una histérica carcajada y aplaude- sabe que después de todo valió la pena que pasara años conformándose solo con migajas, no sé como lo consiguió siendo tan poca cosa al lado mío pero…nunca antes…ni aunque decías amarme, me miraste de la forma en que la miras…y deberías escucharte…pronuncias su nombre como si fuera algo…"sagrado"…

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Tienes razón, lo único que me interesa es que me pagues y te advierto que no tengo mucha paciencia, no vayas a tardar…por ahora me marcho pero vendré pronto por el resto- dice y sale con prisa de la casa, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Arnold de preguntarle donde buscarla.

Aun así, Arnold al oír que la puerta se cierra se siente aliviado y vuelve a respirar, y se deja caer pesadamente en el sillón, en ese momento Helga entra en la sala.

- No te quedaste en el cuarto, ¿cierto?

- Lo siento…- se sienta al lado de él- pero me hubiera sentido peor sola, allá arriba... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, lo que Lila pide es mucho.

- Tenemos Sunset Arms.

- Pero no puedes venderla, es tu casa, son tus recuerdos.

- Y ustedes son mi familia…- toma su mano- además no debes preocuparte- le sonríe- venderla llevaría mucho tiempo, la solución más bien es hipotecarla, ¿ves?...no es tan malo...Helga ¿Crees que Olga pueda recibirlos por unos días?

- ¿Cómo?

- En lo que le arreglo todo esto...yo...creo que lo mejor es que no estén aquí, así que habla con Olga y si ella no acepta buscaremos otro lugar en donde se puedan quedar.

Aunque a Helga no le gusta la idea, sabe perfectamente que Arnold tiene razón y es que Lila podría hacer alguna locura; y no lo duda, sobre todo después de que se presentara fuera de la escuela, aunque ese incidente prefiere no mencionárselo a Arnold, ya ha tenido suficiente por hoy...aunque...hay una cosa que si desea comentarle a Arnold.

- ¿Arnold?…

- ¿Sí?

- Yo…dije la verdad…no mentí ni invente que amaba y amo al padre de Rick.

- Helga…- no puede creer lo que escucha, lo único que se le ocurre en ese momento es besarla lleno de emoción para después recargar su frente en la de ella y acariciarle el rostro- no merezco que me ames pero agradezco que aun lo hagas…aun después de tantos años y tantas cosas que te hice y dije, y de las que me arrepiento, y aunque no me alcanzará la vida para compensarte lo haré…porque te amo con todo mi ser…

- Arnold…

- ¿Sabes? me arrepiento tanto de haber ignorado tu declaración de amor después de salvar el vecindario… y de muchas otras cosas pero era un tonto y lamentablemente ese es un padecimiento que ha aumentado con la edad…

- Supongo que ese no era nuestro momento, además creo que fue necesario que las cosas pasaran así, gracias a eso ahora tenemos a Rick.

- Y así seguirá siendo, el seguirá siendo nuestro hijo…- guarda silencio unos segundos y la mira con intensidad-… te juro por mi vida que no dejaré que Lila les haga daño a ti o a nuestros hijos- dice con convicción- no te preocupes, quiero que seas feliz, te lo mereces…eres una mujer increíble y le agradezco a Dios que te haya puesto en mi camino…te amo- acerca su rostro al de ella y la besa.

* * *

Olga aceptó sin problemas y sin hacer preguntas la petición de su hermanita menor, y justo cuando estaban haciendo el equipaje Gerald habló y dijo que podían pasar por Rick.

* * *

La única cosa que lo hizo separarse de su esposa fue ir por Rick, no sin antes advertirle a Helga que no le abriera la puerta a nadie por precaución; no le quiso decir pero las cosas pueden ser mucho más serias de lo que le hizo suponer, Arnold teme que Lila este fuera de control por eso debe actuar con rapidez y poner a su familia a salvo.

Conforme se acerca a la casa de sus amigos, la ansiedad crece dentro de él y es que realmente desea ver a su hijo…y no es porque lo que siente por él haya cambiado después de que se enterara de que sí lleva su sangre, no es así, ya lo amaba desde antes pero tampoco puede negar que lo emociona el saber que tiene todo el derecho de llamarlo hijo y de ser llamado papá.

Al llegar quien le abre la puerta es Phoebe.

- ¿Ya te lo dijo Helga?- pregunta cuando una vez que él entra en la casa y al ver que Arnold duda en responder añade- Rick fue con Gerald a comprar algunas cosas.

- No me lo dijo, escuche la discusión entre ella y Lila- prefiere responder susurrando, aun cuando no hay nadie en casa, por si las dudas.

- ¡Dios!...y… ¿vas a quitarle a Rick para irte con Lila?- habla en voz baja también.

- Yo…

- Porque si es así no tienes derecho a hacer eso…-su tono de voz y expresión de enojo es algo que Arnold nunca había visto- Helga se sacrificó tanto por ti en varias ocasiones, por ti incluso dejo la seguridad de su hogar, sus estudios, hasta renuncio a su buena reputación y en cambio decidió vivir momentos difíciles...

- Phoebe…

- …ella lo único que hizo fue salvar la vida de Rick porque ten por seguro que "_esa"_ a quien tú crees perfecta es una falsa y se hubiera deshecho de él con seguridad…

- Phoebe- dice un poco más fuerte y ella guarde silencio y vuelve a bajar la voz- eso ya lo sé…

- …y aun así piensas separarla de Rick…pues te advierto que Helga no está sola y si lo que planeas es separarlos no te será fácil…

- No voy a quitarle a Rick.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad…pero es frustrante que pienses que yo sería capaz de eso.

- Bueno… es que eres lo bastante tonto como para hacer algo así…lo siento no debí haber dicho eso…ni lo otro.

- No, si debiste, me lo merezco pero quiero que sepas que lo último que quiero ahora es que Helga sufra, la amo…

Así que su amiga al fin lo consiguió, piensa Phoebe, sintiéndose feliz por Helga.

- … y voy a protegerla y también a mis hijos…

- ¿Hijos? ¿Pues cuántos hijos más tienes regados por el mundo?

- Ninguno, de eso estoy seguro, solo son Rick y uno más que viene en camino- contesta divertido.

- ¿Quieres decir que Helga?

Arnold asiente.

- Pero…- la felicidad de Phoebe se transforma rápidamente en preocupación- ¿Cómo esta con todo esto?

- Tensa…agotada, aunque ella es terca, ya la conoces y dice que está bien.

- Si, así es Helga- sonríe- pero hay algo más ¿cierto?

- Hay problemas con Lila…pero pienso solucionar eso muy pronto y lograré que Lila salga de nuestras vidas…aunque ahora por precaución Helga y Rick irán a pasar unos días con Olga.

- ¿Tan mal crees que esta la situación?

- Si.

- Entiendo- suspira- ¿Cuándo se macharán?

- Hoy mismo.

- Gerald puede llevarlos.

- Gracias.

- No hay problema, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, sabes que cuentas con Gerald y conmigo.

- ¿Gerald sabe lo de Rick?

- No todo solo que Helga no es…bueno tu sabes- no le gusta negar que Helga es la mamá de Rick porque eso no es verdad- se lo dije sin querer…pero prometió no decir nada…aun así lo siento.

- No te preocupes, confío en él, es mas puedes contarle el resto.

En ese momento la puerta se abre.

- ¡PAPÁ!- la voz de Rick resuena por la casa, Phoebe se hace a un lado y Arnold puede ver a su hijo corriendo hacia él, seguido por Botitas, claro está. Arnold abre los brazos y recibe a su hijo, definitivamente podría llorar en ese momento pero prefiere abrazar a Rick con fuerza- me divertí mucho.

- Sí, eso se ve…**hijo**- dice con emoción.

- Voy por mis cosas, ya quiero ver a mamá y contarle como le gane en todo al tío Gerald, ¡vamos Botita!- dice desaparece por las escaleras.

* * *

Se marchan para dejar que Phoebe ponga a Gerald al tanto de todo, en cuanto llegan a la casa Rick va a buscar a su mamá, se divirtió mucho con sus tíos pero no dejo de preocuparse por ella y quiere saber cómo está pero al llegar a la recamara se desconcierta al ver a las maletas hechas.

- ¿Por qué las maletas?

- Hola Rick, ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien pero ¿por qué las maletas?

- Porque tu mamá y tú irán unos días a casa de la tía Olga- responde Arnold, apareciendo tras él.

- ¿Solo mi mama y yo? ¿Tú no vas a ir?

- No puedo tengo trabajo.

- Y yo escuela…

- Lo sé hijo- dice Arnold- hablaré con el señor Simmons, así que no creo que haya problemas con eso.

- Díganme la verdad, ¿están enojados?, ¿por eso nos marchamos?

- No Rick- le dice Helga.

- ¿De dónde sacas esa idea hijo? ¿Nos has visto pelear últimamente o algo así?

- No, ¿pero entonces por qué?

Helga no sabe que responderle, no puede decirle _es por la llegada de una loca pelirroja_.

- Rick- es Arnold el que habla, poniéndose al nivel de su hijo para que este lo pueda ver a los ojos- vas a tener un hermano.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si.

Rick da de brincos, celebrando la noticia y Botitas celebra al lado de él pero de repente ambos se detienen.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué nos vamos?

- Tu mamá está bien pero tiene que descansar y bueno…aquí no puede hacerlo muy bien por eso van a ir con tu tía.

- Pues…ven con nosotros.

- Quisiera…pero debo trabajar, así que cuento contigo para que te encargues de que tu mamá descanse...ya sabes lo necia que es.

- ¡Oye!- se queja ella.

- Bien…- dice resignado- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

- Hoy- habla Helga.

- Así es, tu tío Rick vendrá en un rato mas, yo los acompañaré hasta allá ¿de acuerdo?

- Ok- dice el niño no muy convencido por el hecho de separarse de su papá.

Rick promete ayudar a su mamá en todo lo que necesitara y cuidarla. Ver actuar a su hijo de esta manera hace que Arnold se sienta muy orgulloso porque sin duda Rick es un gran chico y todo gracias a Helga, definitivamente nunca podrá agradecerle lo suficiente por el excelente trabajo que ha hecho.

* * *

Llegaron al departamento de Olga ya en la noche, después de un viaje silencioso, en el que Helga y se miraban constantemente y no se soltaron la mano en ningún momento, a mitad del camino Rick se quedó dormido y Arnold tuvo que llevarlo en brazos hasta la habitación que Olga les indicó, antes de que abandonara la habitación Rick despierta.

- ¿Ya te vas papá?

Arnold que ya está en la puerta se regresa al lado de la cama.

- Si pero les hablaré mañana ¿de acuerdo?

- Si…cuidaré a mamá, no te preocupes.

- Gracias…ahora a descansar…buenas noches.

- Buenas noches papá.

Arnold sale de la habitación, dejando a Rick en compañía de botitas y va a la sala, donde lo esperan Olga y Helga.

- Ya se quedó dormido- dice Arnold.

- Helga, lamento que deban compartir la habitación, ojala mi departamento fuera más grande.

- No hay problema con eso Olga, gracias por aceptarnos con todo y mascota.

- Lo hago con gusto, no sé lo que esté pasando y si no quieren decírmelo lo entiendo pero…todo está bien ¿cierto?

- Si- dice Arnold.

- Me alegra…bueno…los dejo solos.

- Prométeme que vas a cuidarte…nada de necedades ¿sí?- le dice él, una vez que se quedan solos.

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza y no lo mira.

- Helga no te pongas así- la abraza y ella arruga entre sus manos la camisa de él y después de unos instantes se separa un poco.

- Perdón…no sé qué me pasa debe ser el embarazo porque yo no soy así- pone una expresión testaruda.

- Puedes decir eso pero yo creo que el embarazo no es el culpable- sonríe- creo que tú si eres así pero no te gusta demostrarlo…en eso Rick se parece mucho a ti.

- Aunque yo no sea…

- Rick es tu hijo…es nuestro hijo...sin importar nada, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca…ahora regresando al tema anterior, prométeme que te cuidaras.

- Lo prometo.

- Bien, así puedo irme más tranquilo, arreglaré todo lo antes posible.

- Te extrañaré.

- Igual yo pero les hablare todos los días…bueno...ve a descansar...yo tengo que irme…- suspira con resignación, la suelta y camina hacia la salida.

- ¡Arnold!- avanza rápidamente hacia él para abrazarlo y besarlo. No es una despedida es un hasta luego pero no deja de ser un momento amargo porque su vida debería ser solo felicidad, deberían estar juntos en estos momentos y no es justo que tengan que separarse y más sabiendo, aunque no lo digan, que su futuro es incierto gracias a la intervención de Lila.

**Continuará...**

**Lamento la tardanza pero tuve la visita de un molesto virus T-T (*por cierto si su computadora les marca un error de sistema y les dice que para solucionarlo deben pagar por la licencia de un programa, no lo hagan, busquen en internet como eliminar un FAKESYSDEF*) como sea, lo bueno es que aunque molesto no me hizo perder más que tiempo XD.  
**

**Bueno, este fue un capítulo muy dificil de escribir, espero que les guste el resultado :)**

**Les agradezco mucho sus favs, follows y reviews; y espero que me cuenten que les pareció este capi, si les gustó o si tienen alguna sugerencia :)  
**

**P.D.1 Originalmente este cap. eran en realidad dos capítulos pero decidí unirlos, lamento si quedo muy largo.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Penúltimo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho :)

* * *

Arnold comienza a trabajar inmediatamente al día siguiente. Inicia los trámites de la hipoteca, le alegra no haber hipotecado Sunset Arms antes; lo del dinero es casi un hecho que lo tiene arreglado, aunque eso nunca le preocupo demasiado, sin embargo desde su punto de vista hay algo que es mucho más urgente e importante y eso es saber cómo debe proceder ahora, y para eso recurre a Phoebe, le pide que lo ayude, ella trabaja en la corte familiar así que Phoebe sabe mucho mejor que él lo que deben hacer, así que la pone al corriente de todo.

- No creo que el que le pagues lo que te pide asegure que ella se aleje de ustedes.

- Yo pienso lo mismo pero aun así tengo que intentarlo.

- Arnold creo que deben prepararse, la verdad es una situación muy complicada.

- ¿Qué tanto?

- Bueno…aunque Helga es legalmente la madre de Rick y el certificado de nacimiento dice que Helga es la madre biológica, si Lila decidiera denunciar a Helga y pedir la custodia de Rick…lo más seguro es que comenzaría una investigación y Helga tendría que enfrentar un proceso legal y aparte de eso se abriría otro proceso para ver quien conservaría la custodia de Rick.

- ¿Eso se puede evitar?

- Si Lila denuncia…no lo creo pero si demostramos que Helga no actuó con dolo podemos lograr que no pise la cárcel- Arnold sacude la cabeza, no quiere siquiera imaginarse a Helga en la cárcel y mucho menos en su estado- tranquilo- dice palmeándole el hombro- todo saldrá bien…hay otra cosa que debes hacer.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Debes solicitar ser reconocido legalmente como el padre de Rick, eso ayudaría mucho. De esa manera si llega a necesitarse, tú puedes pelear la custodia de Rick, también facilitaría muchos las cosas el demostrar que Lila no tiene la capacidad de cuidar de Rick.

- Lo segundo…pienso que no será difícil de demostrar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Creo que…Lila puede tener problemas de adicción, lo note la última vez que la vi.

- Ya veo; entonces es cuestión de comprobarlo.

- Tengo una idea de cómo lograr eso, se dé un buen investigador privado, lo conozco gracias al trabajo, me pondré en contacto con él y le pediré que reúna toda la información que pueda sobre Lila...en cuanto a lo primero, lo veo infinitamente más complicado.

- ¿Por qué? Con una prueba de ADN bastará.

- No me refiero a eso, es que…habría que decirle a Rick y…

- Entiendo pero es necesario, en verdad.

- De acuerdo.

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde que la pesadilla que trajo Lila consigo comenzó, Arnold desearía estar con su familia, hablarles por teléfono aunque sea a diario no es suficiente pero se siente mejor de saber que están bien, Olga ya acompañó a Helga al médico y el embarazo esta mas que confirmado pero desearía haber sido él quien la acompañara a la revisión médica y sostener su mano durante la ecografía pero no ha podido ser así. Arnold tampoco le ha dicho a Helga la realidad de la situación en la que se encuentran, ni sobre el hecho de que debe tramitar la paternidad de Rick y es que aunque sabe que es algo inevitable, hablar de esto es complicado no quiere preocuparla más por ahora por eso ha preferido prolongar lo mas que pueda el momento de decírselo. Por otra parte la pelirroja no ha aparecido y eso le inquieta, teme que esa ausencia se deba a que planea algo, por esa razón precisamente hoy que se encontró con el investigador le pidió también que averiguara el paradero de Lila, por lo pronto le tiene algunos avances, le dijo que Lila estuvo hospedada en un hotel de quinta durante su estadía en Hillwood pero que simplemente no volvió allí, de hecho dejo sus pertenencias, que son realmente pocas y allí no hay nada interesante pero lo que sí ha sido interesante es lo que ha encontrado en el pasado de ella, pero ese informe se lo entregará en unos días y tal vez para entonces ya tenga también su ubicación.

* * *

Se puede decir que no recibió ni noticias buenas ni noticias malas por parte del investigador, lo cual lo desilusiono, Arnold sabe que el sujeto es bueno en su trabajo y que ha tenido resultados aun en situaciones más complejas, solo que necesita tiempo y es lógico pero desearía que no fuera así y es que Arnold se siente tan agotado porque además de lo que pasa en su vida personal no puede descuidar su trabajo y eso lo tiene al límite, necesita algo que lo anime, algo que le de la fuerza para levantar los pies que ahora solo se arrastran con dirección a su casa, una casa vacía a la que no tiene muchas ganas de llegar y entonces como si una fuerza sobrenatural lo impulsara, voltea hacia la vitrina de una librería donde hay un gran cartel que dice "El Listón Rosa, por H.G. Pataki". Es el libro de Helga, por fin ha sido publicado, tiene que comprarlo es lo único que piensa mientras cruza la puerta del negocio.

- ¿Si, que desea señor?

- Yo…- el vendedor nota que mira el poster de la vitrina.

- Ah, ya veo ¿quiere ese libro?, un regalo para su esposa o novia por supuesto, porque ese es uno de esos libros cursis hechos para mujercitas y no para hombres como nosotros…bueno…aquí esta- dice poniendo el libro dentro de una bolsa con el nombre del negocio, Arnold paga y el hombre devolviéndole el cambio dice- le recomiendo la pagina 58 es buena- Arnold lo mira extrañado- bu-bueno eso me dijeron- añade sonrojado, cosa curiosa en un hombre de aspecto tan gruñón.

- Gracias.

Al llegar a su habitación saca el libro y lo abre en la pagina que le recomendó el dependiente llevándose una de las más grandes sorpresas de su vida…es un poema…

* * *

- Helga…deja de hacer la cena.

- Olga, no molestes, déjame ayudarte, estoy embarazada no enferma.

- No es eso, es que…alguien quiere verte…está en la sala- pero para cuando Olga dice esto último, Helga ya ha pasado al lado de ella a toda velocidad.

- ¡Arnold!- exclama y se lanza a los brazos de su esposo, él la recibe correspondiendo al abrazo y al beso que su esposa le da.

- Espero que no recibas así a todos los que vienen- dice acariciando tiernamente el rostro de Helga.

- No, solo al cartero y a ti.

Arnold ríe por primera vez en muchos días.

- Qué bueno que no te mande una postal- vuelve a abrazarla.

- ¡PAPÁ!- Rick aparece y se une al abrazo de sus papás.

* * *

Fue difícil que Rick aceptara separarse de su papá para que pudieran hablar a solas pero finalmente accedió y Arnold y Helga salieron del departamento para poder platicar, están caminando de la mano por un parque casi desierto, cercano al departamento de Olga.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya quedo todo arreglado?

- No, aun no…Lila ni siquiera está en Hillwood…lamento si te hice pensar lo contrario, es solo que quería verlos, perdón- dice apenado, la verdad salió de Hillwood porque tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de ver a su familia y sobre todo de decirle algo importante a Helga, y no pensó en lo que este arrebato pudiera provocar que Helga pensara.

- No importa- se acerca más a él- también quería verte, ya quiero regresar a casa.

- También quiero que regresen pero no pueden todavía…

Ella se aleja de él y lo mira con enojo.

- ¿Por qué no? Te molesta la idea de que vuelva a casa ¿es eso?- intenta soltar la mano de Arnold pero él no la deja.

- Claro que no ¿Cómo no voy a querer que regreses, si todos los días te digo cuanto te extraño y las ganas que tengo de verte? Pero creo que lo mejor es que se queden un poco más aquí por seguridad.

Helga se calma.

- Vaya si que las hormonas te ponen mal- comenta Arnold.

- No las culpes a ellas, ellas no son las responsables…es todo esto.

- Te entiendo, la verdad el día de hoy no tenia siquiera ganas de caminar a la casa pero…encontré algo que me animo… ¿no adivinas qué?- se detiene y se pone delante de ella para quedar frente a frente.

- No…- es verdad no tiene idea y le intriga la actitud de Arnold, tiene una mirada traviesa, igual a la de un niño que oculta algún bicho viscoso y está a punto de ponerlo frente a la cara de alguien para espantarlo.

- Hoy compré tu libro.

Es verdad su libro acababa de ser publicado, Helga se había olvidado por completo de eso, ¿dónde tiene la cabeza? ¡Rayos! La sorpresa ha resultado el peor de los bichos viscosos…sabía que este momento llegaría pero aun así no puede evitar sentirse ansiosa, nerviosa por lo que él piense de su trabajo.

- Ya lo leí y es muy bueno por cierto…

Helga suelta el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones y eso hace sonreír a Arnold, en estos momentos ella luce como una chiquilla indefensa, es raro verla así.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, tanto que no dudo que se venda como pan caliente porque es capaz de gustarle al vendedor de libros más gruñón y mal encarado que he conocido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya te lo contare después- le toma la otra mano y da un par de pasos para quedar más cerca de ella- el caso es que al leerlo sentí que el agotamiento que sentía se esfumo, me dio fuerzas…al igual que cierto libro rosa… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu escribiste ese libro?- continua él.

- ¿Para qué?... nunca pensaste en mí como una de las posibles autoras- lo mira con tristeza y eso casi le parte el corazón a Arnold y tiene ganas de darse el mismo una golpiza.

- Y en verdad lo lamento, puedes agregar eso a la lista de estupideces que he cometido y que te juro que te compensaré…

- No necesitas hacer eso.

- Claro que sí necesito hacerlo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer porque ¿sabes?- suspira- tengo tanto que agradecerte…ese libro rosa me acompañó en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida…leerlo me hacia recordar que afuera, en algún lugar, había alguien para quien yo era tan especial que había escrito eso y que no podía darme por vencido; y yo…yo solo soñaba con encontrar a aquella chica… y…y estoy feliz porque a pesar de que me había rendido y había renunciado a ese sueño…no solo encontré a la autora de aquel libro sino que esa persona eres tu…no pudo ser más perfecto…te amo.

Helga no sabe cuándo es que empezó a llorar, es consciente de sus lágrimas hasta que Arnold comienza a secarle el rostro.

- Estas hormonas- dice ella con enfado y trata de voltear la cara pero Arnold se lo impide, tomando entre sus manos gentilmente el rostro.

- No las culpes a ellas- acerca su rostro al de ella y la besa.

Después permanecen abrazados un rato y Helga odia romper ese momento pero…

- ¿Qué es lo que me has estado ocultando todo este tiempo?

- No sé a qué te refieres- finge demencia.

- ¿No?- rompe el abrazo- siempre que hablamos por teléfono me quedo con la sensación de que hay algo que no me dices y…aunque no sé que es, sí te puedo decir que sea lo que sea no me angustiará más que el hecho de no saberlo.

- Bien…tienes razón…bueno…

Helga escucha con atención el panorama que Phoebe dijo que podían tener.

- Bueno…Phoebe ya me había advertido que algo así podía pasar pero… ¿sabes?...si es parte del precio que tengo que pagar por poder ser la madre de Rick, lo haré.

- Helga…

- No me arrepiento de lo que hice y aunque lo que dijo Phoebe ocurriera sé que estaré bien, soy fuerte- dice con testarudez.

- Sí, lo sé- Arnold sonríe pero la sonrisa le dura poco- hay algo mas…Phoebe también dijo que debo tramitar la paternidad de Rick…lo que significa que…

- Que debemos decirle a Rick que tu eres su padre- Arnold asiente- la verdad ya había estado pensando en eso, creo que ambos merecen que se sepa esa verdad- dice con una sonrisa- será difícil pero se lo diremos juntos ¿no?

- Así es.

- Ah, pero lo otro se lo dices tú solo.

- ¿Qué otro?

- Que no vamos a regresar a casa.

* * *

No pudo, Arnold no pudo decirle a su hijo que iba a regresar a casa y que ellos tendrían que quedarse allí más tiempo, y no tuvo más remedio que acceder a que ellos también volvieran, así que a primera hora tomaron el autobús de regreso a Hillwood.

* * *

Volver todos a Hillwood no fue tan mala idea, después de todo Lila no está en la ciudad y estar separados estaba afectando demasiado a todos, tan solo han pasado un par de días y Arnold ya se siente con renovadas fuerzas y listo para hablar con Rick, es algo necesario ya no deben aplazar mas eso.

- Rick…- Helga toma la mano de su hijo que está sentado frente a ella- necesito…necesitamos decirte algo…es sobre tu papá…nunca te dije quien era él porqué…bueno…es algo complicado…pasaron muchas y sé que he sido injusta y egoísta al no hablarte sobre él…al no decirte quien es…y lo lamento tanto pero…es hora de que sepas quien es…

Su hijo la mira expectante, siempre ha querido saber sobre su padre pero nunca insistió por temor a herir a su mamá.

- Rick…tu papá…

Arnold se pone de cuclillas al lado de ellos y su corazón late a mil por hora preguntándose cuál será la reacción de su hijo.

Helga toma aire.

- Soy yo- Arnold no puede evitar ser él quien diga la verdad.

- ¿Tú eres…mi…papá?- pregunta mirando a Arnold.

- Sí…y lamento tanto no haber estado contigo…es solo que…

- ¿No estuviste conmigo porque no me querías?

- No Rick…hijo…no es así… yo no sabía de ti…yo hubiera dado todo por estar contigo desde el principio pero las cosas sucedieron de tal forma que se complicaron…tu mamá era muy joven…estaba sola…tenía miedo…y por eso no me lo dijo pero quiero que entiendas que no fue culpa de ella…

- Lo sé- responde Rick, mirando a su mamá con una mirada que trasmitía comprensión.

- También quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante te juró que no te dejaré…te amo hijo…los amo a los dos.

- ¡yo también los amo!- dice el niño al tiempo que se levanta y los abraza a ambos.

* * *

Rick se ha tomado bastante bien la revelación que le hicieron, es muy maduro y fuerte, si la amenaza de Lila no fuera parte de sus vidas todo sería perfecto pero como Helga le dijo a Arnold, no deben dejarse dominar por el miedo, lo que tenga que pasar pasará, por el momento lo único que pueden hacer es prepararse y seguir con su vida, y eso es lo que hacen, claro con sus debidas precauciones.

Por ejemplo ahora Arnold y Rick están sentados en el parque, disfrutando de un mantecado, mientras botitas curiosea un poco en las cercanía.

- ¿Entonces qué hiciste?- pregunta Arnold a su hijo después de que este le contara las fechorías de uno de sus compañeros y es algo curioso porque es la primera vez que ve a su hijo realmente molesto.

- Nada, no vale la pena es un zopenco.

- No cabe duda de que eres igual a tu mamá- menea la cabeza.

- Oye papá… ¿qué quieres que sea niño o niña?- pregunta cambiando de tema- porque yo prefiero un hermano pero está bien si es niña, siempre y cuando se parezca a mamá y sepa jugar Baseball para que juegue conmigo.

- Si se parece a tu mamá no solo va a saber jugar, te va a ganar- dice sonriendo, al tiempo que reflexiona en Pareciera mentira pero hasta el momento; con todo lo que había pasado, Arnold no había pensado eso pero...una niña, una niña parecida a su esposa, aunque niño o niña no importa en tanto nazca sano/a, pero una pequeñita rubia y de ojos azules sería algo muy lindo, piensa feliz mientras disfruta de su mantecado; es bueno, ahora entiende porque a Helga le gustan tanto y hasta los nombra en sueños, tal vez deba llevarle uno. Y le llevó un mantecado a su esposa, y más tarde se sintió bien al haberlo hecho porque esa noche mientras Helga dormía entre sus brazos susurro la palabra "mantecado", señal de lo mucho que le gustaba ese postre y de que había tomado la decisión correcta al llevarle uno, y hay una cosa más que él debería hacer y que sería correcto que hiciera.

* * *

Helga ha hecho tanto por él y Arnold ha hecho tan poco por ella que lo lamenta y quiere que eso cambie, y por eso ha decidido hacer algo que sabe que hará a su esposa muy feliz, claro si las cosas resultan bien y ruega que así sea.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres muchacho? Aunque la boda de Olga no se ha cancelado, yo sigo en lo dicho, no quiero saber nada de Helga y tampoco de ti.

- Bien… ¿sabe qué?...no le creo.

- Pues no lo hagas, a mí que me importa si lo haces o no.

- Tiene razón lo que yo piense no tiene porque importarle pero si debe importarle lo que piense Helga, es su hija y…

- Ya te dije que para mí no lo es.

- Y eso tampoco se lo creo, lo hubiera hecho antes pero últimamente han pasado cosas…ahora que soy padre he comprendido que…

- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír muchacho, solo porque te has hecho cargo del bastardito no quiere decir que seas padre.

Arnold estuvo a punto de perder la compostura ante la forma en la que Bob se refirió a Rick pero logra controlarse.

- No me he hecho cargo de ningún "bastardito"- dice entre dientes- él es mi hijo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Él es mi hijo, mi hijo biológico…de hecho estoy a punto de hacer los trámites para que eso quede reconocido legalmente.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí y la razón por la que ahora puedo estar con él es porque su hija, la hija que rechaza y de la que reniega, lucho con todo para que viniera al mundo y creciera feliz, como lo ha hecho.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijo que tú eres el padre?

- Es necia…igual que usted…- no está del todo dispuesto a decirle toda la verdad porque ese secreto no es solo suyo sino también de Helga y es ella quien deberá decírselo, si lo considera adecuado- de hecho creo que de sus hijas es la que más se parece a usted…tanto que aunque le duele como la trata nunca se lo va a demostrar…

- Te equivocas muchacho…a Helga nunca le ha afectado lo que piense de ella, cuando supe lo del niño…quise arreglar lo que pasaba, quise saber quién era el padre para se hiciera responsable, para que ella no tuviera que enfrentar sola la crianza de un hijo, se lo pregunte por las buenas y no lo dijo, la amenace y no lo dijo, dijo que no le importaba si yo la apoyaba o no…

- ¿Usted que hubiera hecho en su lugar?

- Yo no…- lo piensa un poco y después de soltar un suspiro dice- lo mismo, hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella hizo…Dios, te aseguro que las cosas que le decía, la forma en que actuaba…no era mi intensión hacerlo pero…siempre que la veía…ella…ella parecía no necesitarme, no querer verme y…entonces yo terminaba por explotar…el día que fui a decirle lo del matrimonio…mi intensión no era decirle que todo era por el bien de Olga, quería decirle que era por el bien de ella…que al casarse contigo estaría mejor, que ya no estaría sola y que el muchacho…que Rick tendría un padre…

- Sabe su nombre…- dice Arnold mirándolo sorprendido.

- Claro que se como se llama - Bob sonríe de medio lado- es mi nieto por Dios, es solo que…soy un bruto, siempre he sido así y lo lamento…lamento haberme alejado tanto a mi hija y haberme perdido los primeros años en la vida de mi nieto, yo lo lamento tanto- no solo se ve realmente arrepentido, suena realmente arrepentido.

- ¿Por qué no en vez de decirme eso a mi…se lo dice a su hija?...ella necesita saberlo, necesita de su apoyo, ya perdió la oportunidad de estar con ella cuando nació Rick pero puede acompañarla ahora que nazca su segundo nieto…

- ¿Está…?

- Si.

- Supe que había estado con Olga unos días pero no sabía lo otro… ¿Por qué estuvo con Olga y no contigo eso días?

- Pues…necesita descansar pero es muy necia y yo por el trabajo no podía vigilar que lo hiciera, así que…

- Entiendo pero ¿está bien?

- Si.

- Creo que esperare el momento adecuado para hablar con ella, tal vez tú puedas mediar nuestra plática.

- Con gusto.

- Gracias muchacho- le palmea fuertemente la espalda, desequilibrándolo- por cierto…supongo que lo pelirrojo lo heredo de tu familia, en mi familia nadie lo es.

- Si…ehhh…sí, sí hay pelirrojos…mi familia…- responde incomodo y con la espelda adolorida, pero también contento de ver que su suegro no fue un hueso tan difícil de roer y que muy pronto padre e hija tengan por fin un buena relación, ya es justo y muy necesario.

* * *

Va más de un mes sin noticias de Lila y para colmo el investigador tuvo que realizar un trabajo urgente así que suspendió un poco la investigación que Arnold le encargó pero por fin tiene el informe listo.

- Shortman, espero que no te moleste que haya venido a tu oficina.

- Por supuesto que no, siéntate.

- Gracias pero estoy bien así- se acerca a la ventana abierta de la oficina y saca una cajetilla de cigarros, ofreciéndole a Arnold.

- No, gracias.

- ¿Puedo?

- Claro, adelante.

El investigador enciende el cigarro y da la primera calada, muy calmadamente, mientras Arnold espera con impaciencia a que hable.

- Lamento la tardanza pero el informe es bastante detallado, espero que eso compense el tiempo de espera - levanta la mano en la que lleva un sobre tamaño carta y se lo entrega a Arnold.

- Gracias.

- De nada…además también se el paradero de la chica.

- Y donde esta

- Pues…

* * *

Rick ha sido acompañado y recogido de la escuela por sus padres desde que volvieron a Hillwood, eso por precaución por si se le ocurre a Lila aparecer, así que Helga está alistándose para ir por él, cuando suena el teléfono.

- ¿Bueno?

- Helga…

- ¿Lila?...

**Continuará...**

**Sé que he tardado en actualizar pero para compensar eso les dejaré los dos últimos capítulos + el epílogo :) y si el capitulo 18 fue difícil, no quiero platicarles como estuvieron estos últimos pero como siempre me ayudó muchísimo el saber que cuento con su apoyo, así que nuevamente les agradezco mucho :)**

**Quiero agradecer también a Lebel27, quien ha hecho una imagen hermosa inspirado en el cap. 18, si quieren ver la imagen y conocer su trabajo, búsquenla aquí o en deviantART con el mismo nick :)**


	20. Final

*** Los fragmentos en cursivas son flashbacks.  
**

* * *

- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?- le pregunta Phoebe a Helga.

- Si, muy segura… ¿Entonces puedes encargarte de Rick?

- Sí pero no creo que a Arnold le guste la idea de que vayas a ver a Lila sin decirle.

- Si le digo no me dejará…ya quiero que todo esto acabe y si para eso tengo que hablar con Lila lo haré.

- Me parece una locura.

- Tal vez pero es una locura necesaria.

* * *

La cita es en el mismo lugar donde hace 9 años Lila aceptó la propuesta de Helga y donde prácticamente empezó todo. Igual que en aquel entonces, Helga llega ansiosa al lugar.

- Gracias por venir, Helga.

Helga no responde al saludo, esta impresionada con lo que ve.

* * *

El investigador ya ha dejado solo a Arnold, quien aun trata de asimilar y creer lo que le dijo.

_-o-_

_- Y donde esta_

_- Pues…en un hospital…_

_- ¿Un hospital? ¿Qué le pasó?_

_-o-  
_

* * *

- Lila… ¿Qué te pasó?- dice Helga con preocupación.

- No pensé que al verme tendría esa reacción…más bien pensé que te reirías de mi…

- ¿Por qué haría eso?

- Porque tendrías todo el derecho de hacerlo…mírame…mira como he terminado…en cambio tu…ahora eres tú la perfecta…"la señora perfecta"

* * *

_-o-_

- _Bueno…ha estado internada por varios días, mejor dicho semanas, llegó al hospital muy grave con varias contusiones; varias fracturas, en la nariz, un braso, costillas; e inclusive varias heridas hechas con arma blanca, algunas de seriedad…por poco no la cuenta._

_- Pero... ¿Cómo fue que terminó allí?_

_-o-  
_

* * *

Es verdad Lila tiene un aspecto lamentable, por lo que se ve ahora Helga supone que el rostro de la pelirroja llegó a estar mucho peor que el de Arnold la vez que lo atacaron, de hecho lleva un brazo enyesado...pero Helga jamás se regodearía de eso.

- No es verdad...sigo siendo la misma de siempre...la misma imperfecta Helga de siempre- Helga se acerca un poco más a ella y Lila desvía la mirada pero Helga alcanza a notar vergüenza en ella.

- ¿Sabes cómo terminé así?

- No.

- Fue por…

* * *

_-o-_

- _Por culpa de su amante._

_-o-  
_

* * *

- El día que fui a decirle a Arnold la verdad, yo…estaba ebria pero lo que deseaba era estar drogada, lo necesitaba…llevaba varios días sin poder comprar nada así que en cuanto salí de Sunset Arms dejé Hillwood y fui directamente con mi "proveedor" y tontamente presumí el dinero que Arnold me dio y cuando mi amante en turno se entero de "la buena nueva" fue a hacerme una visita y me quitó el dinero, y me dejo peor de lo que estoy ahora…casi me mata…pero honestamente era cuestión de tiempo para que esto me pasara...- guarda silencio un instante, antes de continuar-…mi carrera como modelo nunca despego pero…no falto quien me ofreciera el darme los lujos y todo aquello que yo me merecía- mira al vacio, como evocando recuerdos- al principio me resistí pero la clase de hombres que ofrecen esas cosas saben envolver a la gente, dicen lo que quieres y necesitas oír…y yo tontamente quise creerles y accedí…al principio no fue tan malo, aun cuando después de cierto tiempo aparecía otra chica linda e ingenua que ocupaba mi lugar…nunca falto quien quisiera tomar lo que otro ya había utilizado- sonríe de medio lado- claro…cada vez los lujos eran menos, baje de categoría y termine por aceptar siendo la que mantenía a alguien…¿doy asco verdad?

- No- Helga la ha escuchado en silencio aun cuando ha tenido el deseo de interrumpirla más de una vez.

Lila está a punto de decirle que no mienta pero ve la sinceridad en los ojos de Helga.

- Pues yo si lo siento, me asquea en lo que me he convertido…tanto que el alcohol se volvió mi salida pero pronto fue insuficiente…y entonces fue que terminé por recurrir a las drogas…aunque finalmente tampoco han servido, el remordimiento y la sensación de vacío solo se adormecen pero nunca desaparecen, esa es la realidad…y llegue a mi limite y fue entonces que vi varias notas y reportajes sobre el homenaje de los padres de Arnold…y te incluían a ti…y quise para mí lo que tú tenías…yo…yo acababa de quedarme sola…acababa de ser votada por mi amante, él no es un hombre bueno, como has de suponer pero me acompañaba y así yo no tenía que enfrentar sola mi adicción y la vida llena de carencias en los lugares de mala muerte en los que terminé…yo estaba sola y tu no y te odie por eso, te aborrecí…y quería verte sufrir…ese era mi objetivo principal…quería torturarte…quería arrebatarte todo…pero no pude, ni siquiera pude arrebatarte a Arnold…él te ama…te ama como a mí nunca me amó…tal vez si me hubiera quedado sino hubiera huido…pero lo hice, sentí tanto miedo…algo que al parecer tu nunca has sentido.

- Te equivocas…también he tenido miedo y en más ocasiones de las que puedas imaginar.

- Pues no lo parece, al menos a mí nunca me lo pareció…aquel día… tu sin dudarlo lo tomaste en tus brazos y saliste de allí dispuesta a enfrentarte al mundo…y yo ni siquiera tuve el valor para mirarlo…y cuando regrese dispuesta a recuperarlo volví a mostrarme como una cobarde y lo cambie por dinero…pero…lo he pensado bien…ya no quiero el dinero…

* * *

Si a Arnold le sorprendió saber el paradero de Lila, le sorprendió más lo que venía en el informe. Sin lugar a dudas su ex novia ha estado llevando una vida bastante turbulenta y no es que le alegre pero ahora tiene un as bajo la manga si es que llega a necesitarlo y ha esperado hasta este momento que están en el estudio a solas para decírselo a Helga, quien por cierto ha estado bastante callada.

- Por fin se porque Lila no se ha presentado, es porque está en el hospital.

- Estaba…

- ¿Cómo?

- Estaba en el hospital, ya salió- Arnold la mira como diciendo "¿y tu cómo sabes?"- me hablo por teléfono…esta en Hillwood y me pidió verla.

- Pues no vas a hacerlo, de ninguna manera.

- Es que…

- Ir a verla sería una locura, así que no…

- Es que ya fui- dice repentinamente.

Arnold reacciona a esto, caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación en un intento de tranquilizarse y para no gritar o decir alguna palabrota prefiere manotear o se mecerse el cabello y de cuando en cuando se detiene y voltea a mirar a Helga, haciéndole preguntas inconclusas. Helga lo deja estar así por un rato hasta que él se calma un poco y es cuando ella finalmente habla.

- Entiendo tu enojo pero tuve que ir…

- ¿Entiendes mi enojo? ¿De verdad?

La está mirando muy molesto, ni siquiera la miró así cuando supo la verdad sobre Rick.

- Pues…

- ¿Y si ella te hubiera hecho algo? ¿Dime pensaste en eso?

- Sí, lo hice- responde haciendo un gesto como de niña testaruda- y cómo ves aquí estoy…y no me hizo nada, además no iba sola porque Phoebs insistió en que Gerald me acompañara.

- Así que Phoebe y Gerald lo sabían y a mí no pudiste decírmelo- sonríe con amargura- te pusiste en riesgo y yo ni siquiera lo supe…si algo te hubiera pasado yo…- ya no puede continuar porque se le quiebra la voz, ya perdió a sus padres y a sus abuelos, e imaginar perder a familia lo hace sentirse perdido.

Helga comprende lo que pasa, ve el temor y la desesperación en los ojos de Arnold y lo único que se le ocurre es abrazarlo, al principio el no corresponde al abrazo, esta muy disgustado con ella pero termina por ceder.

- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

- Es que si supieras…si hubieras leído el informe que me entregó el investigador, sabrías porque me pongo así, la vida que ha llevado Lila ha sido…

- Sé como ha sido...ella me lo dijo...y de nada sirve que te molestes, ya fui, ya hable con ella.

Se quedan en silencio por un tiempo y arnold es el primero en volver a hablar.

- ¿Y?... ¿Cuándo quiere que le entreguemos el dinero?

- Ella…ella ya no quiere el dinero…

Escuchar eso lo hace sobresaltar y separarse de Helga.

-o-

- _Helga…estuve a punto de morir…y yo…yo me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas…entre ellas que yo no puedo…yo no debo destruirle la vida a ese niño…_

- _Su nombre es…_

- _No…prefiero no saberlo…no merezco saberlo…-dice con voz rota, por primera vez durante la difícil plática los ojos de Lila se llenan de lagrimas- he actuado egoístamente, lo abandone e incluso si hubiera sido por mi él no hubiera nacido, nunca me detuve a pensar en él pero ya es momento de que lo haga…por eso voy a hacer lo correcto…él está con su familia y así es como seguirá…yo quiero pedirte perdon por por haber intentado que eso cambiara...de verdad lo siento mucho Helga...  
_

-o-

- ¿Entonces…ella…?

- Ella nos dejará en paz- contesta Helga.

- No lo sé, no creo que debamos confiar en ella.

- Pero yo quiero creer en la sinceridad con la que me habló…necesito creerle.

- No creo que yo pueda…

- No creo que tengamos otra opción...además si la hubieras visto...ella ya no se parecía en nada a la Lila que apareció hace poco ante nosotros, aunque tampoco se parecía a la Lila que conocimos hace años, ella ha cambiado mucho...y sí, ha cometido muchos errores pero ahora lo ha reconocido y ha aceptado vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos y lo mas importante, ha aceptado cual es el lugar de Rick y ese lugar es a nuestro lado.

- Arnold exhala ruidosamente, Helga tiene razón.

- ¿Entonces que va a hacer ella ahora?

_-o-_

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Lila?_

_- Hable con mi papá, hace años que no lo había hecho…tenía miedo de que al decirle mi situación no quisiera saber de mi pero no fue así, no ha dudado en apoyarme, no sé muy bien lo que haré aun pero por lo pronto…entraré a rehabilitación, solo que antes de seo necesitaba hablar contigo...necesitaba saber que me perdonabas…Helga…te admiro y por una vez en la vida quisiera ser un poco como tu…_

_- Lila…_

_- Tengo que irme- Lila comienza a caminar lentamente y con cierta dificultad a la salida._

_- ¡Lila!- antes de que la pelirroja abandone el lugar Helga la llama y Lila voltea- Gracias._

_Lila menea con suavidad la cabeza._

_- No, soy yo quien te agradece…sé que no necesito decirte esto pero…cuídalo mucho- antes de salir Lila le sonríe a Helga, es una sonrisa sincera, melancólica pero franca._

_Helga sale un poco después de Lila y puede ver como el señor Sawyer ayuda a su hija a llegar hasta donde está su auto, Gerald llega al lado de Helga y ambos miran como Lila se marcha sin siquiera mirar atrás.  
_

_-o-_

* * *

Helga mira desde el pórtico de Sunset Arms a su hijo, quien bajo del autobús y ahora camina los pocos metro que lo separan de su casa, al verlo no puede evitar pensar en Lila, quien hubiera dicho que la vida que los rumores inventaron para ella haya sido a final de cuentas la vida de Lila e inclusive peor y que ahora esa vida le este cobrando la factura, es triste pensar eso.

_-o-_

- _Sinceramente yo jamás podría ser una madre para él…Arnold tiene razón, él es **tu hijo** y nada cambiará eso, al menos yo no voy a hacer nada para que eso cambie, después de todo no tengo la capacidad para ser madre…yo no sirvo para eso…tal vez esa sea la razón por la que ahora estoy seca- sonríe de lado- no puedo tener más hijos…un aborto mal practicado- se encoje de hombros, como si lo que dijera fuera algo sin importancia._

_Helga inconscientemente se lleva una mano al vientre, no puede imaginarse lo que sentiría si estuviera en el lugar de Lila._

- _Lo siento._

- _¿Por qué? No es tu culpa…solo…no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que sientan lástima por mi, como tu lo haces ahora._

_Helga desvía apenada la mirada._

- _Tal vez no supe amarlo como debía pero si me importa…y quiero que siga siendo feliz…se ve muy guapo cuando sonríe…parece gustarle mucho la escuela…perdón-ahora la apenada es ella-_ _no pude marcharme aquel día- se refiere al día que fue a la escuela- tenía curiosidad, en las fotos y videos nunca lo enfocaron bien- sonríe con tristeza._

-o-

Helga lanza al cielo una silenciosa plegaria por su ex compañera porque la realidad es que Lila no deja de ser la mujer que trajo a Rick al mundo y la mujer que hizo posible que Helga se haya convertido en madre de un niño al que ama con todo su corazón.

- ¿Mamá estas bien?

- Si.

- Vamos a dentro para que descanses- prácticamente la jala al interior de la casa.

- Estoy bien, no necesito descansar.

- Le diré a papá que no quieres descansar para que te regañe.

Ella se detiene y hace que su hijo se detenga.

- ¡¿mamá?!- reclama el niño.

Helga abraza a Rick.

- Estoy bien de verdad…pero gracias por preocuparte...te quiero.

En definitiva Helga le agradece a Lila el haber traído Rick al mundo y ruega que algún día Lila conozca la felicidad que ella siente ahora, es un ruego un tanto egoísta porque si Lila está bien es mucho más seguro que cumpla con lo que dijo y no trate nuevamente de arrebatarle a Rick.

- Yo también te quiero, mamá.

Ahora todo está bien y aunque aún queda mucho camino por recorrer, y seguramente habrá problemas y dificultades que afrontar en el futuro, los superaran porque son una familia y se apoyarán, avanzarán juntos y aunque por momentos posiblemente se separen no dejarán de acompañarse porque su unión va mas allá de los lazos de sangre…su unión se basa en el amor, de ese material son los lazos que entrelazan sus destinos…y por eso pase lo que pase siempre serán una familia.

**Fin**

**Pues...ha llegado el final (bueno, aun queda el epílogo). Decidir lo que pasaría con Lila fue muy muy difícil, se que muchos querían que Lila muriera y creanme que estuvo a punto de ser así pero luego pensé que Helga ( al menos esta Helga) no es del tipo de persona que sería feliz sobre la tragedia de otros y bueno, solo espero que les haya gustado este capi y hayan pasado un buen momento leyéndolo :)  
**

**Nos vemos en el epílogo :)  
**


	21. Epílogo

**EPILOGO**

Tiempo después…

Arnold está sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando a su esposa alistarse para dormir, Helga luce feliz, finalmente en sus vidas reina la tranquilidad y a su esposa le ha sentado bastante bien la reconciliación con Bob…aunque no fue fácil ser el mediador y lograr que se comprendieran, y en realidad aun falta camino por recorrer para que sea posible que se lleven como padre e hija, esto no porque no se arreglaran las cosas entre ellos sino porque ambos tienen un carácter impulsivo y arrebatado…características que francamente a Arnold no le molesta que su esposa posea, es más le agrada…sobre todo si ese carácter aparece en los momento de intimidad, piensa, recordando dichos encuentros en los que la algo tímida e inexperta Helga ha desaparecido y ha dado paso a una Helga totalmente diferente, para alegría de él; Arnold sacude la cabeza para dispersar los recuerdos de esos momentos o terminará por sonrojarse.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta ella.

- Nada… ¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que te ves hoy?

- Sí y aunque no me molesta que me lo digas tan seguido deberías guardarte alguno de esos halagos para cuando parezca un globo a punto de reventar.

- Te aseguro que los tendré; ven- dice estirando la mano, ella la toma y de un suave tirón él hace que se acerque y recarga su cabeza en el vientre de ella, Helga ya alcanzó los cinco meses de embarazo, es increíble y en este tiempo el volumen de su vientre ha aumentado pero no demasiado, aunque ella es feliz portando su ropa de maternidad con mucho orgullo y cada día se ve mas radiante y hermosa. Hace un par de días ella le dijo que estaba segura de haber sentido al bebé moverse, pero fue algo tan delicado, como un suave aleteo y Arnold se muere porque ese aleteo se fortalezca para poder sentirlo él.

- ¿Vas a decirme que es lo que te tiene tan pensativo últimamente?- pregunta, acariciandole en cabello.

- Bueno…- hace que Helga se siente en sus piernas y la abraza- pensaba en nuestra boda de ensueño…

- ¿Boda de ensueño?... el novio llego tarde, con el traje arrugado, no hubo beso, ni…

- No me refiero a esa boda…he estado planeando esto ya hace un tiempo y se supone que no iba a decírtelo así pero…quiero que te olvides de esa boda…yo quiero darte la boda que te mereces...¿Te casarías conmigo?

Helga lo mira como si él hubiera enloquecido aunque la verdad sí está muy emocionada.

- Pero ya estamos casados.

- Di que sí, anda- le da un beso corto.

- No voy a quitarte las buenas intenciones, así que…sí…pero espero que sea pronto o de lo contrario te arrepentirás cuando me veas caminar hacia el altar como un pato- bromea.

- Eso no pasará, nunca me arrepentiré, te lo aseguro- ahora si la besa.

Y entre besos y caricias, siguen hablando.

- …Tendré anillo nuevo…

- Uhumm…

- …El vestido que quiera…

- Uhumm…

- …fiesta…

- Uhumm…

- …Novio nuevo…

- Eso ni lo sueñe…señora Shortman…temo que deberá…conformarse…con el que…tiene

* * *

Las personas que antes hablaron mal de Helga ahora sienten envidia y suspiran anhelando lo que ella tienen, una linda familia y un esposo que a todas luces la ama y se desvive por ella, ya hasta se ha dado a la tarea de poco a poco remodelar Sunset Arms; además después de que quedara demostrado que Arnold es el padre biológico del pequeño Erick los rumores malintencionados cesaron y comenzó a circular una nueva historia; una historia de un amor que triunfó pese a la distancia y al tiempo, sobre una jovencita que se fue de su ciudad estando embarazada y dejando al amor de su vida para evitar que este abandonara sus estudios y así se convirtiera en un abogado de renombre, pero a pesar de los años y la distancia se fueron fieles y conservaron su amor sin perder nunca la esperanza de reencontrarse y así fue; tan solo les bastó volver a verse para saber que aun se amaban y para ya no separarse más y ahora están casados tiene un excelente hijo y viene otro en camino. Sí, definitivamente a la gente le gusta creer en los rumores e historias de origen incierto, no importa si nunca fueron novios o que Rick no sea rubio sino pelirrojo, eso es lo de menos, el romanticismo esta por sobre todo…además hay una explicación para todo eso y si no la hay ya inventarán algo, tal vez el autor de esta idílica historia tambien piense en las respuestas…sí tal vez Brainy invente algo bueno. Pero aun y cuando esta historia haya sido inventada tiene algo de verdad y la verdad es que ellos son una joven pareja que se ama. Tanto se aman que a pesar de lo avanzado que esta el embarazo de Helga se casan, esta vez por la iglesia, en una ceremonia pequeña e intima pero muy emotiva, simplemente perfecta; sobre todo porque Helga estuvo acompañada por su familia, incluyendo a su padre, quien se comportó de maravilla con ella e incluso con Rick y Arnold pero eso ya lleva tiempo haciéndolo; Arnold por su parte estuvo encantado viendo feliz a su esposa; aunque no es el único contento con la felicidad de Helga, Phoebe y Gerald (aunque no quiera reconocerlo frente a Helga) se alegran por ella y por toda la familia Shortman, no podía ser de otra manera después de todo el matrimonio Johanssen ha sido testigo de todo lo que han tenido que pasar para llegar a este punto.

Poco después de la boda Helga y Arnold, el matrimonio de Olga se llevó a cabo, fue un evento mucho más grande y espectacular que el de su hermana menor pero en ambas bodas lo mejor es que la familia estuvo unida.

Helga está muy animada su libro es todo un éxito, tanto que tuvo que sacarse una segunda edición en la que Helga pidió agregar una dedicatoria: _"dedicado a los grandes amores de mi vida: mis hijos y mi esposo ("mi cabeza de balón")"_, y se encuentra trabajando en otro libro en el que piensa contar algunas vivencias e incluir poemas de un viejo libro rosa.

Además Lila no ha vuelto a acercárseles pero como Arnold seguía desconfiando, volvió a recurrir al investigador y lo que averiguó es que Lila salió de la clínica de rehabilitación, y ella y su padre se han mudado, ahora viven en una localidad pequeña y muy tranquila...y lo mejor de todo muy lejos de ellos.

* * *

Sí, todo ha sido paz y alegría para la familia Shortman o al menos así ha sido…hasta el día de hoy...

- Arnold…ya te dije que estoy bien…deja de preguntármelo cada 30 segundos…

- Si estuvieras bien no te verías tan pálida, ni apretarías mi mano con tanta fuerza- se queja pero sigue sosteniendo con ambas manos la mano de su esposa, en la habitación que le asignaron en la sala de maternidad.

- Me pasa eso porque estoy por tener un bebé- señala su prominente vientre- es normal cabeza de balón.

- Si pero…

La mirada asesina que le lanza su esposa no es la que impide que continúe replicando sino que en ese momento tocan a la puerta.

- Ve a abrir.

- Yo no me separo de ti- y no lo hace pese a la mirada de fastidio de Helga- ¡PASEN!

En cuanto Helga ve de quienes se trata se emociona casi hasta las lágrimas.

- ¡Mary! ¡Nancy! ¿pero cómo?

- Culpa del joven que está aquí- dice Mary- es tu esposo ¿no?

- Sí, lo es- voltea a verlo y le sonríe por primera vez en varias horas- ¿Cómo lo lograste Arnold?

- Con ayuda cierto investigador que conozco y gracias a los datos que me dio Rick.

- Habíamos planeado llegar un poco antes del parto pero veo que se nos adelantó un poco- esta vez es Nancy, la hija de la partera, quien habla.

- Me alegra tanto volver a verlas, gracias Arnold.

- Haría lo que sea por verte feliz.

Se dispone a besarla pero llega una contracción más y Helga inevitablemente se ve arrastrada de nueva cuenta por una ola de dolor.

- Vez Helga, estas sufriendo, esto no está bien ¿verdad que no?- pregunta a las recién llegadas.

Ellas se miran una a la otra, luego miran a Helga y al ver su expresión entienden lo que deben hacer.

- Señor, los partos suelen ser algo tardados y más si es el primero ¿Por qué no va por algo a la cafetería?- sugiere Mary.

- No…yo no me muevo de aquí. dice testarudamente.

- Hágale caso a mi mamá, no se preocupe nosotras estaremos aquí, recuerde que ya lo hablamos con la doctora de Helga y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que nosotras asistiéramos el parto y mi mamá es alguien muy preparada, confié en nosotras.

- Pero yo soy su esposo y tengo que estar a su lado.

- ¡Crimeny! O sales por esa maldita puerta ahora mismo o te juro que aunque se atraviese otra contracción me levanto y te echo a patadas- hace su aparición el genio Pataki.

Las otras tres personas de la habitación la miran boquiabiertas pero finalmente Nancy es la primera en reaccionar.

- Vamos señor, vaya a la cafetería y camine un poco, trate de despejarse- lo acompaña fuera de la habitación y después fuera del área de maternidad.

Arnold ya no se opone, actúa como si fuera una especie de zombi o algo así.

- Gracias Mary…sé que no debí hablarle así pero me estaba volviendo loca, verlo tan mal…tan preocupado me hacía sentir peor que las contracciones.

- No te preocupes pequeña; es normal que las mujeres en labor de parto se sobresalten, es mas yo diría que no le fue tan mal, además pronto se le pasará, se ve que te ama.

- Si- contesta con el pecho lleno de felicidad.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, pequeña.

* * *

- Disculpe señorita, ¿ya sabe algo de mi esposa?

La enfermera encargada de recepción lo mira con disgusto.

- Lo siento señorita, mi amigo está un poco nervioso- Gerald interviene y se lleva a la fuerza a su amigo a la sala de espera.

- ¿Por qué no dejaste que me contestara?- reclama Arnold sin sentarse y comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro.

- Le preguntaste hace 2 minutos viejo- responde Gerald, quien por cierto sí está sentado- ya cálmate y siéntate.

- Cómo se supone que voy a calmarme y a sentarme si no se cómo esta mi esposa y no lo sé porque ella misma me corrió del cuarto.

- Y no la culpo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo y eso que no soy ni la mitad de gruñón de lo que es ella.

- Mi esposa no es gruñona.

- Eso lo dices porque la vez con ojos de amor- en ese momento suena el celular de Gerald- ¿bueno?...no Phoebe aun no hay noticias pero en cuanto sepa algo te aviso…si dile a Rick que se lo prometo…no, no Arnold no está adentro, está conmigo…si yo te lo paso…Arnold quieren hablar contigo- Gerald voltea para darle el teléfono pero Arnold no está, ha vuelto a ir con la recepcionista- no puede ser ese…yo te marco Phoebe, adiós.

* * *

No puede abrir la puerta, su cuerpo esta pesado y tiembla, solo tiene que abrir la puerta y ya pero no puede, sin embargo la joven que está a su lado parece comprender y es ella quien abre.

- Adelante señor, lo están esperando.

El asiente rígidamente y de igual modo avanza. Al entrar lo primero que ve es lo pálida y cansada que luce su esposa y quiere salir de allí, se siente culpable porque él es en gran parte responsable del actual estado de su mujer. Pero sus piernas se mueven solas hacia la única cama de la habitación, le parece una eternidad lo que tarda en llegar al lado de su esposa y cuando lo hace le cuesta trabajo hablar.

- He-Helga ¿e-estas bien?

- Si, las dos estamos bien.

Tarda unos segundos es procesarlos.

- ¿Las dos?... ¿quieres decir qué…?- prefirieron no conocer el sexo del bebé, así que para Arnold es una gran y muy grata sorpresa.

- Si, te presento a tu hija.

Helga descubre un poco más a la bebé para que su papá pueda verla, al quedar al descubierto la pequeña abre los ojos.

- Son…son…azules…como los tuyos- logra decir con la voz quebrada.

Extiende su temblorosa mano para acariciar la pelusa dorada que corona la cabeza de su pequeña pero la niña se lo impide al capturar uno de sus dedos. La emoción que lo embarga es tal que sus piernas ya no lo pueden sostener y termina sentado en la orilla de la cama, recargándose suavemente en su esposa y comenzando a llorar.

- A mí me pasó lo mismo con Rick- dice ella sumamente conmovida y espera a que Arnold se calme un poco para continuar- sé que ya habíamos decidido cuál sería su nombre pero…creo que hay un nombre que le quedará mejor.

- ¿Cuál?- pregunta sin apartar la vista de su hija.

- Stella G., la G es de Gertie.

- Stella G. Shortman… me encanta como se oye…- dice sumamente conmovido por el gesto tan generoso de ella.

- Si, a mi también, es mejor que la otra opción que se me ocurrió…Miriam B., la de es de Bob.

Logra que Arnold suelte una carcajada, no tan fuerte para no asustar a la bebé.

- Gracias Helga, por permitirme ser padre...por segunda vez, te amo- la besa.

Y a penas se separan la puerta se abre dando paso al hermano, a los abuelos, a los tíos y a los tíos adoptivos de la bebé, todos entran haciendo preguntas y tratando de ser los primeros en conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia y el primero en conocerla es, por supuesto, su hermano mayor. Pasan algunos minutos de presentaciones, halagos y los típicos ¡aaaaah!, y cuando llega la enfermera a informarles que deben salir, el esposo de Olga le entrega a esta una cámara y le pide que saque una foto, todos se reúnen alrededor de la cama y la enfermera toma la foto, es la foto de una gran familia que comenzó por las razones incorrectas pero que al final resultó que formarla fue lo más correcto que pudo pasar.

* * *

**Ahora sí, esta historia ha llegado a su fin...**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que le dieron un voto de confianza a este fic y lo han leido.**

**Gracias por su comprensió.  
**

**Gracias tambien por compartir conmigo sus opiniones.**

**Gracias por dejarme saber: si les gustaba o no les gustaba, lo que sentian al leer el fic, lo que les gustaría que pasará, etc.  
**

**Gracias por sus favs y follows.  
**

**Gracias a todosxtodo...  
**

**...Ahora es tiempo de dejar descanzar la ardilla (la que pone a trabajar mi cerebro XD) y de desvelarme leyendo fics (ya tengo varios en la mira)...pero cuando la ardilla quiera volver a trabajar...nos volveremos a leer...eso espero :):):)  
**

**Atte.: haemosz  
**


End file.
